Quand Noah rencontre Drago , cela fait des étincelles
by Eileen-Emma Jones
Summary: " J' étais très bien comme j'étais , occupé à me détruire et puis tu t'es pointé et tu m'as dit de me bouger et pour la première fois de ma vie , j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un méritait que je fasse des efforts "
1. Chapter 1

**Une lettre inattendue**

Dans un bâtiment style ancien se situant au cœur de Londres, dormait une jeune fille du nom de Noah Jones, cette jeune fille n'avait ni parents ni amis, elle était une solitaire endurcit par les épreuves abominables que lui avait réservé la vie. A 10 ans elle avait été obligé de s'endurcir pour survivre, cela expliquait sans doute se caractère fort qu'elle possédait, la méfiance qu'elle avait en permanence en elle et son manque d'empathie envers ses semblables. Elle ne possédait qu'une règle d'or " tue , avant d'être tué " ... C'était cela que l'on lui avait appris et pour sa survie elle avait dut , à plusieurs reprise, mettre en action cette règle ... à seulement 15 ans elle avait enduré plus de souffrances qu'une personne de son âge , elle en avait vu des cadavres , elle en avait entendu des cris de supplications , elle avait vu bien trop de choses pour une enfant de son âge , mais heureusement qu'elle avait su se sortir de cette enfer .Mais cette liberté nouvellement acquise n'avait en rien fait diminuer ses cauchemars , ses craintes , sa soif de vengeance . Elle se réveilla en sursaut lançant des regards paniqués autour d'elle, puis se calma un peu quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans cet endroit qui lui avait ôté toute son innocence. Elle retomba lourdement sur son oreiller et passa une main moite et tremblante sur son si beau visage, elle remit ses mèches blondes humides en place en essayant de ne plus penser à son énième cauchemars, elle resta un long moment allongée à regarder le ciel par sa fenêtre. Noah s'étira et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son salon, habillée simplement d'un short et d'un t-shirt large. Après 5 min à fixer son bol sans pour autant vouloir toucher à son contenu, elle se mit à manger, tous en pensant aux 5 dernières années. 5 longues années à être enfermé, battu, torturé comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Ils lui avait pris 5 années de sa vie , elle ne les retrouvera jamais , ne pourra plus jamais revivre toute les choses ratés , une forte nausée lui pris , elle courut rejeter le peu de petit déjeuné qu'elle avait pris .Un bruit la fit sursauté et elle tourna lentement sa tête vers sa fenêtre , là , se tenais un hibou portant une lettre , après quelque minute à fixer l'animal Noah s'avança et arracha la lettre , l'animal pas content la mordit et s'envola sans oublier de lui pincer le doigt .

La demoiselle alla s'asseoir tout en suçotant son doigt endolorie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait les animaux surtout ce qui ressemblait à des pigeons, elle observait la lettre avec attention depuis quelques temps puis se décida tous de même de l'ouvrir

Chère miss JONES

J'ai le l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes inscrit à l'école de sorcellerie POUDLARD, vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentré étant fixé au 5 Septembre, nous vous attendons n'est en moins à Poudlard le 31 juillet pour une petite remise à niveau

Minerva McGollagan

Noah resta un moment pétrifier, assise sur son canapé la lettre entre ces fines doigts, le regard sombre qui jeté des éclairs. Elle ressentait de la colère envers le ministre. A peine avait-elle retrouvé une once de liberté qu'il voulait déjà l'enfermer dans une école dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	2. Chapter 2 who's that girl ?

**Qui est cette fille ?**

On était le 5 septembre, dans la gare Kings cross, sur le quai 9 3/4, les parents des premiers années donner les dernières petites instructions, les plus âges cherchaient leur amis pour embarquer sans même un regard pour leurs parents. Dans cette foule, on pouvait néanmoins remarquer la présence d'une jeune passablement agacé à l'idée de se retrouver une fois de plus dans un endroit clôt. Noah avait essayé de négocier avec le ministre et le directeur de cette fichue école mais cela avait été sans sucée. Le directeur, un vieux fou selon la jeune fille, avait exprimé son plaisir de l'accueillir à Poudlard. Elle exprimait son mécontentement en poussant férocement tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, lorsqu'elle rentra, un peu trop fermement, en contact avec un individu

-" OOH FAIT ATTENTION" hurla un jeune homme en colère

-" Attends c'est sur moi que tu hausses le ton ? " Répliqua Noah sur la défensive et n'appréciant pas du tout le ton du jeune homme

\- "déjà de un on s'excuse quand on entre dans une personne et de deux tu ne me parle pas sur ce ton, si tu ne veux pas le regretter, c'est... ",

Le jeune homme venait de se stopper, elle venait de se relever et le jeune homme ne pouvait que constater son incroyable taille. La demoiselle était particulièrement grande pour une fille. Il l'observait, elle l'intriguait. Jamais aucune fille ne l'avait parlé sur ce ton. Elle avait le visage fermé, ses cheveux blonds en pagailles lui donnaient un air terriblement sexy et sauvage .Il redescendit sur terre lorsque l'objet de sa réflexion lui donna un magnifique coup de poing et partit sans un mot, sans un regard.

-" drayy chéri ça va ?, OHH par le string de merlin tu saignes, qui t'a fait ça ?" s'inquiéta une brune qui s'était précipiter vers le "dray" en question

-" DEGAGE PANSY je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça," cracha t'il a Pansy , les deux jeunes gens se firent rejoindre par leur bande d'amis

-" bah dit donc dray comment elle t'a eu " dit un charmant black

-"ah ah ouai c'est très marrent Blaise, je suis mort de rire " ironisa Drago qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux la jolie blonde ; qui de loin lui dédicaça son majeur, ce qui fit exploser de rire la petite bande, sauf Drago qui lui rendit sa dédicace avec cette air froid sur le visage qui ferait mourir de jalousie Voldemort. Absolument tout le monde avait assisté à cette confrontation et avaient été choqué et admiratif vis -à-vis de la mystérieuse blonde.

Apres 5 minute à la recherche d'un compartiment vide , le trio d'or composé d'Harry Potter , d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley accompagnés de leur amis ,trouva enfin ce qu'ils cherchés. Mais ils remarquèrent que le compartiment n'était pas vraiment vide , il y avait près de la fenêtre une jeune fille blonde qui tourna le regard vers eux ;

-"excuse nous mais est-ce que l'on peut s'asseoir ? ça fait au moins 5 minute que l'on cherche un compartiment vide, sans sucée " demanda Hermione Granger

La jeune fille blonde hocha la tête affirmativement, mais ne rendit pas le sourire que lui avait fait Hermione, à la place elle les toisa tous et détourna son regard vers le paysage. Elle souffla d'agacement face à cette intrusion dans sa sphère privé. La blonde comptait passer le trajet seule à ressasser sa misérable vie mais au lieu de ça, elle devait subir les conversations ennuyeuses de cette bande d'idiots. Intérieurement, elle maudissait le destin pour l'injustice qu'elle avait subi. Les jeunes gens parlaient de leurs vacances et de l'excitation qu'ils avaient de revenir dans cette école alors qu'elle sortait tous juste de l'Enfer et voulait juste profiter de sa nouvelle liberté durement gagné.

30 minute plus tard un élève entra dans le compartiment tenant un papier dans les mains et le tendit à la jeune fille blonde. Un silence s'installa doucement dans la cabine lorsque la blonde se leva malgré elle. Les personnes présentes remarquèrent sa taille élancée mais aussi sa minceur très prononcé. Sur ses bras dénudés, se dressaient des tatouages, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement rebelle accentué par son jeans déchiré au niveau des genoux et par sa coiffure négligeait.

-"tiens, c'est mcgonagall qui me la donner pour ..." ;

il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille en question lui arracha violemment le papier des mains , ce qui choqua la populaces présente et fit pouffer de rire Ron qui se stoppa aussitôt après avoir remarqué le regard assassin de la jeune fille , elle lut le petit parchemin et lâcha un "putain" avant de ramasser ses affaires et de partir en maudissant plus que jamais ce saleté de ministre .

-"qui est cette fille ? " lança Ginny d'un ton méprisant.

-"je ne sais pas mais je l'aime bien " répondu le plus naturellement du monde Ron

-"t'es pas sérieux la, tu as vue comment elle a arraché le papier, elle m'inspire pas confiance. En plus comment se fait-il qu'elle n'arrive que maintenant, Poudlard n'accepte que les inscriptions de premières années sauf acceptions rares " répondu une Hermione jalouse que Ron "aime bien " une autre fille

-"mais comment elle a remis Malefoy en place s'était choquant, en plus elle est mignonne " répondu Neville

Les filles lançaient des éclairs aux gars qui arborer tous un sourire ;

-"bon vous pensez qu'ils nous arrivera quoi comme aventure cette année ? " lança Harry qui essaya de détendre l'atmosphère

Bas du formulaire


	3. Chapter 3

Arriver à Poudlard, Noah suivit le troupeau d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les calèches. Elle monta dans une et se laissa aller se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici, et puis ce n'était pas une rentrée comme les autres, cela faisait environ 4/5 ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une école, enfaîte en y réfléchissant bien elle n'avait jamais mis le pied dans une école, c'était sa mère qui lui avait tout enseigné. En pensant à sa mère son cœur se serre. Elle aurait tous donné juste pour serrer sa mère un instant de plus, lui dire a qu'elle point ça était dur pour elle, d'endurer tous ses épreuves sans elle, sentant ses larmes venir Noah se ressaisit et admira le paysage. Au fond d'elle, elle dut avouer le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Depuis plus d'une heure, le professeur Mcgonagall répartissait les premières années dans les différentes maisons, Noah avait eu l'ordre d'attendre avec les premières années car elle aussi devait passer par la case répartition sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves. Elle maudit encore une fois le ministre et ce cinglé de directeur de luis faire endurer une épreuve pareil.

Elle était en pleine réflexion quand elle senti quelqu'un lui tirer sur la robe, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua un petit garçon, brun avec des yeux marron chocolat

-" hey tu es en première année ? Tu as redoublé combien de fois " dit le garçon avant d'éclater de rires de suivit des autre premières années qui attendait leur tour. Noah le fixa pendant quelque instant puis :

-" tu sais c'est facile d'étouffer un gamin comme toi dans son sommeil ou bien de verser sans faire exprès une potion dans ton jus de citrouille qui fera sortir son cerveau par son nez … Alors , j'espère vraiment que toi et moi on ne sera pas dans la maison sinon il risquerait de t'arriver beaucoup de petit accident…et à vous aussi " répondit Noah le plus calmement possible avec une magnifique sourire , ce qui lui donna un air diabolique .

Le petit pris peur ainsi que ses camarades et ils s'éloignèrent d'elle. Satisfaite de l'effet obtenu, la demoiselle replongea dans ses pensées sans se douter de l'attention particulière que lui démontré beaucoup de personne présente notamment le directeur lui-même.

20 min plus tard il ne resta plus que Noah, tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. La jeune fille balaya de son regard le plus noir, toute la grande salle. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et le professeur mcgonagall lui déposa le choixpeau sur le crane :

-"Alors miss JONES, je vois beaucoup d'intelligence … Une intelligence en abondance qui vous a permis de vous sortir de situation parfois mortelle… Je vois du courage a l'état pur, y a des siècles que je n'avais plus vu autant de courage réuni en une seul personne … vous serez à votre place à Griffondor mais je vois aussi un très fort caractère, vous ne supportez pas les règles ni aucune forme d'autorités, vous êtes très ruser, vous avez un sens de la repartie exceptionnelle … Serpentard vous irez bien aussi à merveille. Vous avez une personnalité très difficile à comprendre ...SERP non ... GRIF non non ...SERPENTARD " cria le choixpeau se qui fit sursauter toute la grande salle.

Noah se leva et remarqua que sa tenus était devenus vert et argent et un écusson s'était fixé à sa robe, elle resta planté là à regarder tout autour d'elle, cherchant la table des Serpentard , le professeur Dumbledore le remarqua et lui indiqua sa table .

dans la table des Griffondor , beaucoup de garçons firent déçus et se demandèrent pourquoi les plus belles filles allaient toute à Serpentard :

-"n'empêche j'avais raison, elle n'est pas digne de confiance, la preuve c'est devenus une Serpentarde " dit Hermione avec un sourire vainqueur,

-" les apparences sont souvent trompeuses " répondit Ron

-" tu es tombé sous son charme ou quoi, pourquoi tu la défends ? , tu ne la connais même pas. De toute les façon , elle va devenir comme les autres serpentard , elle va nous mépriser , nous insulter, après elle va se faire sauter par se gros con de Malefoy et va devenir Parkinson 2 " répondit Ginny ,qui fut soutenu par toute les autres filles de la table , Hermione attendais la réponse de Ron :

-"toi aussi tu ne la connais pas , et tu la critique , moi personnellement , je ne pense pas qu'elle deviendra Parkinson 2 , elle m'a l'air bien plus intelligente que ça , et puis merde pour quoi je me justifie ," répondit Ron visiblement choquer des parole de sa sœur ,

Noah fixé son assiette vide, elle n'avait pas faim , en fait cela faisait près de 5 ans qu'elle n'avait plus le gout de manger , Sa minceur par rapport à sa taille était affolant , depuis cette nuit où sa vie a changé, elle ne se nourrissait plus correctement , lui arrivant même de faire des jour et des jours sans manger . La nouvelle venue était dans ses pensées et ne remarquait pas qu' il y avait certaine personne qui l'observé , un certain roux l'observait en se demandant pourquoi il éprouve de la sympathie envers cet être mystérieuse , un autre jeune homme blond lui se demandait comment autant de beauté pouvait être réunis en une seule personne , il s'étonna même a vouloir la prendre dans ses bras , elle avait l'air si fragile malgré cet air dur sur son visage angélique " oohhh putain Drago , reprend toi cette fille t'a humilié devant toute le monde a la gare " et une jeune fille f brune aux yeux marron chocolat se fit une promesse "jamais elle aura mon Ron , elle a peut-être la beauté mais moi j'ai l'intelligence "

Assisse sur son lit , les rideaux fermés , son carnet sur ses cuisse dénudés , Noah écrivait comme chaque soir depuis sa libération sa journée , ses sentiments , toute sa tristesse , elle ferma son carnet et s'endormi. 30 min plus tard elle se réveilla en sueur, encore se maudit cauchemar. Après s'être calmer elle reposa lourdement sa tête sur son oreiller, et parvenu à retrouver le sommeil une heure plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ma propre voie**

Il était 5heure du matin quand Noah se réveilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'observa longuement remarquant des cernes dut à son manque de sommeil. Elle enleva son haut et se trouva affreusement mince, il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne un peu de poids. Ses nombreux tatouages sous lesquels elle avait voulu cacher ces marques sur son corps, qui lui rappelé ces moments de tortures, étaient encore visible. La jeune fille s'observa ainsi pendant une dizaine de minute, puis prit une douche et s'habilla de cet uniforme qu'elle détestait déjà.

La nouvelle venue voulu aller mangé mais se rendit compte que la grande salle n'était pas encore ouverte à cette heure-ci. Elle lança un regard blasé à sa montre et poussa un soupire de râle-baule lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. Décidée, dans un premier temps, à attendre l'heure d'ouverture de la salle, la demoiselle réalisa qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de patience. Elle maudit aussitôt son caractère. Après une intense réflexion durant laquelle elle dut lutter contre sa paresse, Noah décida de partir à la découverte de ce fichu château.

Elle arpenta des couloirs, monta des escaliers qui ont une réputation de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et passa devant ce qui lui semblait être l'infirmerie. Elle ne sut pas trop comment avait-elle réussi à arriver devant sa salle commune. La Serpentarde regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait pas vraiment devant sa salle commune, un sentiment de panique l'envahi quand des flashes de ce qu'elle avait affectueusement surnommé « son séjour en Enfer « lui revint en tête. L'ambiance lugubre et froid de ce couloir la plongeait directement dans son 'cachot', elle crut un instant entendre les cris de supplications des autres victimes, elle pouvait encore sentir sur ses poignets et ses chevilles la lourdeur et la douleur que lui procurait les chaines.

Craignant une de ses violentes crises de paniques qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à maitriser, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et couru aussi vite qu'elle put.

Elle réussit à arriver jusqu'au grand Hall, où de nombreux élèves lui lancèrent des regards interrogés. Noah parvint à calmer son rythme cardiaque sous les regards curieux des autres …

-Miss Jones ? Vous allez bien ? '' Demanda Le directeur

\- ça peut aller … '' répondit avec difficulté la jeune fille, essoufflé

\- vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher, les cours on commençait il y a déjà 5 minutes. Le professeur Rogue est très achevale sur la ponctualité. '' Lui conseilla le Directeur

Noah lui fit un sourire forcé tout en le maudissant intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se propose au près du Ministre, pour la recueillir dans cette école de malheur.

Apres avoir agresser 2 ou 3 élèves pour s'avoir où se trouver la salle de potion, elle dévala les escaliers qui menait au cachot 4 par 4 mais vers les 4 dernières marches, elle en loupa une et s'étala comme une crêpe . La jeune fille poussa un juron en se levant et après avoir vérifiait qu'aucune personne ne l'avait vu, elle boita jusqu'à la porte, en remettant son uniforme et ses cheveux en place, et toqua.

-"ENTREZ" aboya le célèbre et incorrigible professeur de potion

Elle poussa un long soupir et poussa la porte …


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'elle se trouva dans la salle, tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était des regards haineux ou compatissant, Noah observa toute la classe déjà en train de prendre des notes et tomba sur une paire de yeux bleu/gris métallique qui appartenaient à un charmant blond.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelque instant avant que Noah ne fut obligé de rompre l'échange car le charmant professeur de Poudlard venait de lui parler. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver assez repoussant, ses cheveux noirs tombaient avec négligence sur son visage tordu par une colère qu'il avait du mal à cacher. Noah sut immédiatement qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

-"alors miss Jones, êtes-vous sourde ou le faite-vous exprès? "cracha rogue

Pour toute réponse, Noah lui envoya son regard le plus noir et méprisant qu'elle avait en stock. Nullement déstabilisé, le professeur de potion continua

-"alors, je vous demandais où étiez-vous? Vous avez un retard de 5 minute"  
-"c'est pour un 5 malheureuses minutes que vous vous énervez ? "S'étonna Noah

Le professeur lui lança un regard qui ne laissait pas place à une quelconque discussion.

-'' j'étais dans les couloirs '' répondit Noah, blasé par la situation  
-"et que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs ?"  
-"eh bien ça parait idiot mais je venais en cour "répondit Noah sur un ton qui déplaisait à rogue  
-"ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Miss , si j'ai horreur d'une chose c'est bien l'insolence et les retards et vous, vous accumulez les deux dès votre premier jour, vous trouvez ça normal ?" dit-il sur un ton froid , qu'aucun de ces élevés ne lui connaissaient  
-"eh bien monsieur nous avons un point en commun , il se trouve que je déteste aussi les personnes insolentes ..."  
-"pardon ? vous vous ..."  
-"ET je déteste que l'on me coupe la parole et bien dite moi, vous accumulez les deux dès votre premier jours "répondit Noah sur un ton remplis de défiance  
Tous les élèves étaient en état de choc, aucun n'osaient bouger, ni même respirer. jamais mais au grand jamais aucun élèves n'avaient parlé sur ce ton au grand Rogue ,par peur d'être Avacadavriser sur place. Rogue lui aussi n'en revenait pas, le directeur et le ministre l'avaient prévenu ainsi qu'à tout le reste du corps enseignant, le gout prononcé pour la provocation et l'insolence de cette demoiselle. Il leur avait répondu qu'il allait gérer cette rebelle des bac à sable en la remettant sur le droit chemin et qu'il n'était pas Rogue, la terreur des cachots, pour rien.

-"VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?" cria Rogue en tapant un livre sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter tous les élèves, tous sauf Noah qui arborée un sourire qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus Rogue.  
-"c'est une question ou une observation ?" répondit calmement une Noah visiblement pas impressionné par la colère de son professeur  
-"VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI? VOUS AVEZ 16 ANS ET VOUS ETES EN 6eme ANNÉE, C'EST CELA QUI VOUS MONTE A LA TETE ? JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, SI VOUS VOULEZ UNE ANNÉE TRANQUILLE, VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT A CHANGER LE COMPORTEMENT DE FILLE POURRI GÂTER SUR LE CHAMP" s'égosilla rogue qui s'empêcha de justesse d'aller coller une gifle magistral a cette petite insolente.

Noah avait enlevé son sourire pour laisser place à une expression qui reflétait sa fureur grandissante. Les poings serrés, elle fusillait littéralement son professeur des yeux. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on puisse lui parler sur un ton pareil, professeur ou pas. Un retard de 5 minutes ne justifiait pas qu'il lui parle de la sorte. La serpentarde s'était promis de calmer son caractère de feu afin de passer une scolarité convenable mais malgré sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel manque de respect envers sa personne.

-"vous ne me connaissez en aucun cas …Je ne vous permets pas de me parler de la sorte. Professeur ou pas, je ne me parlais pas sur ce ton. Si vous voulez aussi une année calme, veuillez changer le ton sur lequel vous me parlez, vous voulez du respect de ma part alors donnez-moi s'en aussi, dans le cas contraire, je serais forcée de vous montrer la manière dont je traite ceux qui ne m'apporte pas un minimum de respect. Vous me respectez, je vous respecte, vous voulez jouer au jeu du méchant professeur, et bien je vous montrerai comment on joue."

Apres cette réplique bien placé qui laissa Rogue sans voix, elle ramassa son sac et pris le chemin de la porte, mais avant de franchir la porte, elle se tourna vers Rogue ,lui sourit et dit.  
-"et au passage j'ai 15 ANS"

Pendant le reste du cours, les élèves se firent massacrer par un Rogue en colère.


	6. Chapter 6

Apres deux heure passé à la bibliothèque a essayé de se calmer, Noah se dirigea vers son cour suivant. Elle arriva devant la salle de métamorphose mais ne vit aucun élèves, croyant être encore en retard, elle poussa un juron en tourna la poignée de la porte mais fut soulagé de constater que cette dernière était fermée. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et plongea une énième fois dans ses pensées. Que faisait-elle dans cette école ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on lui impose ce genre de situation ? Passerait-elle sa vie entière à subir les décisions des autres concernant sa propre vie ? Un ras-le-bol général s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit des voix se rapprocher d'elle. Elle se leva d'une traite et remit en place son masque de froideur.

Les élèves la regardèrent comme avec admirations pour certains. Aucun n'osait venir se placer près d'elle, sous peine de subir le même sort que Rogue. Plusieurs murmures s'élevaient sans pour autant parvenir clairement aux oreilles de la jeune fille, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Parmi les élèves, un avait était désigné par Rogue pour passer un mot à la jeune fille.

-j'ai peur de m'approcher d'elle … Tiens Harry, toi vas lui passer '' s'exclama Neuville

\- Pourquoi moi ? Je préfère encore affronter Voldemort que cette fille qui a osé répondre à Rogue avec une telle insolence … Elle n'est pas humaine '' se défendit Harry

\- Mais c'est une juste une personne comme les autres, n'en faites pas un drame '' s'énerva Hermione

\- Et bien, vas-y toi '' la provoqua Ron

Hermione hésita un instant, puis se rapprocha lentement de Noah.

-"Rogue veut te voir à 12h30"  
-"Qu'il aille se faire foutre" était la réponse de Noah, ce qui fit choqua Hermione, qui ajouta :  
-"C'est tout de même un personnel du corps enseignant, tu lui dois du respect "  
-"Professeur ou non , pour moi le respect c'est à double sens … Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de moral. Si toi tu acceptes ce genre de comportement, sache que ce n'est pas mon cas … "lui lança sèchement Noah,

Hermione lui lança un regard dépité …

-Tu as un problème ? '' Demanda Noah, passablement agacé par le comportement de cette jeune fille …

\- non … aucun '' répondit doucement Hermione, en rougissant

Cela faisait 40min que le cours avait commencé et Noah s'ennuyait fermement. Elle était au fond de la classe, toute seule à une table. Faut dire qu'aucuns élèves ne voulaient être humiliés par la serpentarde.

La jeune fille se trouvait loin dans ses pensées lorsque Mcgonagall posa une question qui l'intéressa

-"qui peut me dire quelles sont les caractéristiques des Methéses ?"

Toute les élèves se regardèrent, personne ne savait même pas la miss je-sais-tout, ce qui troubla un peu la ville dame.

-"miss granger ?" on s'entait un appel au secours dans le ton de la prof  
-"humm ...j...je ne sais pas " dit une Hermione rouge et honteuse de son ignorance

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune réponses ne furent données.

-"Les Methéses sont des mentes religieuses ayant l'apparence de femmes. Elles se nourrissent de l'âme de leur amants après avoir procrée avec eux, elles sont généralement doté d'une très grande beauté mais lorsque l'une de leurs proies leurs résiste, les Methéses leurs arrachent le cœur. Elles ont aussi une capacité à se métamorphoser, ce sont des créatures très rare et complexe "

Tous s'étaient retournés vers Noah, le professeur Mcgonagall était impressionnée

-"mais comment savez-vous tout ça ? Il n'y a que très peu de détails sur ces créatures dans les manuels scolaires " lui demanda une Mcginagall impressionnée.  
-"on va dire que les manuels scolaire ne contiennent pas tous le savoir et que parfois c'est l'expérience qui vous apprend la véritable connaissance." répondit Noah avant de retourner dans ses pensées.  
-"exactement, très bien dit ,100 points en plus pour Serpentard " annonça la prof.

Hermione se sentit viser par les paroles de Noah et sa haine envers cette fille dédoubla  
-"elle m'énerve "lâcha distraitement Hermione rouge de colère  
-"calme toi Mione, c'est rien " répondit Harry, qui avait entendu la remarque de son amie.

La suite du cours se passa sans encombre, on entendit plus Noah.

le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Sauf que Noah n'alla pas au rendez-vous de Rogue, ce qui le mit encore plus en rogne, il l'avait attendu à 12h30, mais la demoiselle avait jugé bon d'aller se coucher sachant pertinemment qu'il l'attendrait.

La semaine passa bien lentement au gout de Noah, les professeurs étaient satisfait du travail de la jeune fille, même si son comportement laisser à désirer. Elle avait une facilité déconcertante à s'emporter et entrant même dans des colères noir qu'aucun prof ne pouvaient gérés. Malgré cela, elle avait réussi à faire remporter plus de 200 point à Serpentard, ce qui les mettaient en tête du la coupe des maisons.


	7. Chapter 7

A 6 heures du matin, Noah était étendu sur son lit et fixait le plafond depuis au moins une heure. Son carnet, posait sur son ventre, se soulevait en fonction de sa respiration.

Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait raté et manqué durant ces 5 dernières années.

Elle n'avait eu aucuns amis hormis ceux qui partageaient son calvaire mais, cette amitié ou plutôt ce contrat s'était toujours terminé par une trahison. La serpentarde se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à quelqu'un, elle s'était toujours refusé à s'attacher à une personne. Le seul qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, s'était finalement fais exécuter comme un vulgaire elfe de maison.

Elle repensait à lui. Le seul être humain à avoir acquis sa confiance et surtout son amour. Sa mort lui avait permis d'acquérir la rage et le courage nécessaire pour s'échapper avant d'être la prochaine. C'était lui qui lui fournissait les carnets afin qu'elle ne tombe pas dans la folie comme beaucoup de ses compagnons de martyrs. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupire.

La jeune fille se résigna à se lever pour échapper à ses vieux démons et se dirigea d'un lourd vers la salle de bain, avant que celle-ci ne soit polluée par ses idiotes de camarades. Après une bonne douche, elle s'habilla d'une manière moldu et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Après un petit déjeuner avalait à la hâte, elle se dirigea avec empressement vers le parc, malgré la fraîcheur matinal.

-" Miss Jones "

La jeune fille soupira d'agacement avant de retourner vers son directeur. Elle se força à afficher un sourire mais celui-ci parut plutôt comme une grimace.

-" oui … " répondit-elle, agacé

-" comment allez-vous ? Votre arrivée dans notre école s'était-il bien passé ? " demanda Dumbledore.

Noah le regarda avec effarement. Il l'interpellait juste pour ça ? et puis de quoi se mêlait-il ?

-" oui … " Souffla-t-elle, simplement.

Dumbledore la regarda avec attention. Il était le seul à savoir ce que celle jeune fille avait subi et il comprenait parfaitement sa résistance. Le Ministre l'a décrit plutôt comme une âme en peine ayant subi les pires sévices. Elle n'avait pas prononçait un seul mot en 6 mois et entrait dans des colères noirs.

A l'heure du diner, Noah arriva en retard et du s'asseoir en face d'un garçon blond qu'elle avait déjà remarqué. Ce garçon se faisait appeler Mallory ou un nom du type. Elle n'accordait pas d'importance au gens qui l'entourait mais ce mec avait l'air d'avoir de l'influence dans cette école. Les gens le laissaient passer dans les couloirs.

Drago était en pleine contemplation de l'individu qui s'était assise en face de lui. Elle avait les cheveux plus en pétard que à la gare. En pensant à la gare, le jeune homme fut rempli d'un sentiment qu'il connaissait très bien ... Vengeance ... Il voulait se venger de son humiliation. Malgré l'air perdu qu'affichait la jeune fille, Drago devait absolument se venger.

-Jones, c'est ça ? " demanda Drago

La jeune fille ne lui accorda aucune importance et se servit, ce qui agaça Drago.

-" oh je te parle" s'exclama Drago, en haussant le ton

Noah lui lança un regard noir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les serpentards qui assistaient à cet échange à sens unique, étaient choqués. Personne n'aurait osé ignorer Drago de la sorte.

-" Je t'ordonne de me répondre tous de suite, je ne suis pas comme ses autres que ta saleté d'insolence impressionne. Ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, c'est moi qui dicte les règles ... Et tu ferais mieux de m'obéir si tu veux que ton année se passe bien. " Prévenu Drago, d'un air menaçant

D'un coup Noah se leva, l'air pas du tout contente, ce qui attira l'attention de toute la salle. Elle monta sur la table pour briser les centimètres qui les séparaient et lui colla une droite monumental sous les regards abasourdit de la grande salle.

-"MAIS T'ES UNE GRANDE MALADE ?" cria un Drago rouge de colère, en se levant

-" Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton ... "

-"JE TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX "

Mauvaise réponse ... Une autre gifle s'abattit une fois de plus sur les joues pales du blond.

-"RECOMMENCE ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE JURE DEVANT MERLIN QUE JE NE RÉPONDRAIS PLUS DE MES ACTES ...TU NE ME CONNAIS EN AUCUN CAS ...OSE ENCORE LEVER LA MAIN SUR MOI ET TU VERRAS " s'exclama Drago, d'un air menaçant.

Une autre claque tomba une fois de plus et celle-ci scotcha Drago sur place. il leva la main mais s'arrêta à quelque centimètre du visage de Noah.

-"bah vas-y t'attend quoi le décoloré, frappe moi ," lui lança une Noah aussi en colère que Drago.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelque minute, toute la salle était captivée.

-"mec lâche l'affaire, elle n'en vaut pas la peine " dit Blaise en incitant son ami à s'asseoir

-"oui dray chéri, laisse la " renchérie Pansy

-"MAIS MERDE, NE M'APELLE PLUS COMME SA ?" s'énerva drago, avant de quitter la grande salle.

Dans la table des Griffondore, tout le monde ne parlait que de JONES VS MALEFOY.

-"comment elle l'a remis en place " déclara Dean

-"mais, elle va finir par se faire étouffer dans son sommeil si elle continue à se mettre tous Poudlard à dos " répondit Harry, qui regardait Noah

-" ça ne serait pas une grande perte, en tous cas pas pour moi. Elle est inintéressante cette fille, on ne l'entend jamais, à part pour se monter " s'exclama Hermione

-"je suis plutôt d'accord, mais faut avouer qu'elle a un truc ... " une Ginny.

-" non mais c'est vrai, tu l'as déjà vu sourire ? À part pour faire son sourire agaçant qui énerve tout le monde. Elle est tout le temps seule, ne supporte pas le contact avec les autres" dit Hermione qui regardait Ron, celui-ci n'avait dit aucun mot, il les écoutait.

-"j'avoue, ça va Ron? " demanda Seamus

-"oui pourquoi ?" répondit Ron qui était revenus parmi les vivants,

-" tu es tout calme, on ne t'entend pas et surtout tu ne manges pas " dit Hermione, ironiquement

-"j'ai le droit de ne pas avoir faim " s'énerva Ron

Hermione afficha soudainement un air surpris mais teinté de tristesse. Depuis la rentrée Ron était distant avec tout le monde sans donner d'explications. Ginny remarqua l'état de son amie.

-"c'est bon Ron, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable ,"répondit sévèrement Ginny

pour toute réponse , Ron se leva et parti sans même un regard pour ses amis.

-"Mais enfin, il a quoi à la fin ? il est distant depuis la rentrée," demanda une Ginny troublé .

-"je ne sais pas, Harry parle lui ce soir " dit Hermione

dans la table des profs la conversation était aussi basée sur le cas des deux serpentards.

-"Je crois qu'il ne faut pas mettre miss Jones et monsieur Malefoy ensemble, il faut les séparer le plus possible sinon d'ici la fin de l'année il y aura un mort " proposa le professeur McGonagall

-"je ne paris pas sur la survie de monsieur Malefoy, vu les ardeurs de la demoiselle " répondit rogue.

-" mais enfin Professeur Rogue, vous ne pouvez pas blaguer sur le cas de vos élèves ? il risque vraiment d'y avoir un mort avec ses deux têtes de mules. " s'indigna le professeur McGonagall

Le professeur Rogue l'ignora et se dépêcha de finir son repas.


	8. Chapter 8

Noah essaya de déjeuner le peu d'aliments qu'elle put. Mais la colère qu'elle ressentait à cet instant lui coupait l'appétit. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui donner des ordres? Pendant toute sa détention on lui avait imposé des règles à ne plus en finir, comme si la retenir prisonnière n'était pas suffisant. Une rage intérieure émergeait en elle telle de la lave, cette école l'étouffait. Cette école aura raison d'elle. Toutes ses règles, tous ses gens autour d'elle, tous cette atmosphère commençait sérieusement à l'étouffait. Elle le sentait ... Très peu ne l'appréciait. Elle était à nouveau face à cette solitude intérieure qui la consumait. Une grande parti d'elle appréciait cette méfiance des autres, cette distance qui l'avait toujours protégeait de la déception. Aucun être humain n'était digne de confiance, tous des lâches, des traîtres.

Mais une autre partie, aussi petite soit-elle, aimerait s'intégrer dans ce monde dont elle ne connait pas grand-chose. Ne dit-on pas " qu'a deux, nous allons plus loin ?" Mais elle n'avait personne à ses côtés. Personne pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ses nombreux démons, personne pour la rassurer lorsque ses solides fondations internes s'effondrent. Elle n'avait personne.

La demoiselle sentait les regards des autres sur elle, ce qui la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, cela lui rappelait ses séances de tortures exposaient aux yeux de tous à titre d'exemples. Le souvenir de sa peau se déchirant sous les coups de fouets lui causa une forte nausée. La jeune fille se leva précipitamment et quitta la grande salle. Après un tour aux toilettes, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Arrivait à destination, elle prit un livre au hasard et s'installa à une table.

Au bout de quelque minute, la jolie blonde le referma et regarda autour d'elle en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait vraiment dans cette école. Poussant un énorme soupire, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard interloqué de la bibliothécaire.

Noah arpentait les couloirs dans le but d'aller se promener dans le parc, quand soudain elle sentit une personne l'attraper par derrière et la plaquer sauvagement contre le mur. Une horrible douleur la submergea à cause la brutalité de son assaillant. Elle se maudit sa recherche de solitude qui l'avait conduit dans ce couloir peu éclairé. La pression sur son cou se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, ce qui poussait la demoiselle se débattre de plus en plus vigoureusement. Des flashes de son "Enfer" lui revenaient en tête, la faisant paniquer... Elle crut encore sentir le souffle moisi de ce porc de Balthazar lui susurrant tous ce qu'il comptait lui faire, ses mains se baladant sur son corps... Noah ferma les yeux pour refoulait toutes ses pensées... Elles ne devaient pas resurgir... La jeune fille essayait de reprendre contact avec la réalité mais se corps étranger collé contre le sien ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Des flashes et encore des flashes ... Elle ne comprenait plus rien... Ils ne pouvaient plus lui faire du mal mais pourquoi ressentait-elle encore ses mains sur son corps, pourquoi cette pression sur cou qui l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide ... Non... Pas encore... Elle ne voulait pas revivre cette épisode, elle se mit à ce débattre comme si sa vie était en jeu.

Noah se dégagea violemment de son agresseur et le gifla si fort qu'il bascula en arrière. Elle divaguait entre son passé et son présent. La serpentard ne savait plus où elle se trouvait mais savait ce qu'il lui prenait ... Une énième crise de panique ...

Drago l'observa avec étonnement, Il n'aurait jamais dû la surprendre de cette manière c'était indigne de lui. Elle avait eu l'air si effrayé qu'il en oublia toute son amertume envers elle. Il observait son agitation, comme si elle se demandait où se trouvait-elle.

Il n'osait pas prononcer un mot de peur de s'attirer ses foudres.

Soudain, il la vit s'arrêter et le fixer avec une rage indescriptible dans les yeux. A cet instant, il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il n'eut même pas le temps de mettre la main sur sa baguette que la charmante blonde l'avait déjà plaqué au mur, sa baguette pressait sur sa gorge...

-" Oh Jones ... Baisse cette baguette " tenta-t-il doucement

-" je vais te tuer... je vais te tuer... " répéta Noah, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

-" Jones, tu déconnes ? Tu ... Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée, mon père te ferait enfermer à Askaban pour le reste de ta vie " s'exclama Drago

-" je m'en tape de ton père... la prison ne me fait pas peur " répondit Noah

-" et bien vas-y, tu attends quoi ? Tue moi ... " s'énerva Drago

-" ne me tente pas ..."

-" je t'ai cerné, tu joues à la fille au caractère de merde, à la fille forte mais tu n'es qu'une merde Jones. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une fille qui cherche de l'attention de la part des autres. " Continua Drago

Noah s'apprêtait à répondre quand soudain, ils entendirent des voix s'approcher. Inconsciemment Noah se colla un trop près de Drago. Ce dernier fit troubler par la proximité de leur deux corps, surtout qu'il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent la voix des professeurs, la jeune fille se sépara rapidement du jeune homme et rangea sa baguette.

-" encore vous deux ? Votre petite scène de ménage de tout à l'heure ne vous à suffis ? Vous remettez encore ça ? " demanda Mcgonagall, agacé

Noah et Drago la fixèrent avec insolence. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais le regard du directeur l'arrêta dans son élan.

-" que faite vous ici ? " demanda Rogue

-" est-ce interdit d'être dans les couloirs ? À ce que je sache nous sommes en dehors du couvre-feu et ne sommes pas dans une zone interdit aux élèves donc ce que je peux bien faire dans ce couloir ne vous regarde en aucun cas " répondit Noah, avec défis

-" Votre insolence ... " commença Rogue

-" mon insolence se porte à merveille, merci de votre préoccupation " le coupa Noah

Les professeurs Mcgonagall et Lupin ne purent retenir un air ravis face à la réplique de la jeune fille. Rogue un air complètement abasourdi devant l'ai calme de la jeune fille.

-" Dumbledore, c'est de ce comportement dont je vous parlais. Son comportement est inacceptable " prononça Rogue à l'encontre de son directeur.

La concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

-" jeune gens que faites-vous ici ? " demanda Lupin

-" Mallory m'agressait " lâcha Noah, en désignant Drago

Drago afficha un regard surpris.

\- Mallory ? C'est moi que tu appelles comme ça ? " demanda Drago, avec mépris

-" c'est ton nom non ? " répondit Noah, avec dédain

-" je m'appelle Malefoy...Drago Malefoy sombre idiote " s'exclama le jeune homme

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement.

-" tu t'appelles Drago ? " demanda-t-elle, amusé

-" oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? " S'énerva Drago

-" oh tous s'explique ... je comprends que tu es cette frustration en toi et que tu en veuille au monde entier avec un prénom pareille ... je compatis " répondit Noah,

Certains professeurs affichèrent un sourire amusés. Cette petite avec de la réparti.

-" je ne suis pas frustrer ... c'est toi qui devrait consulter " s'énerva Drago.

-" c'est tous ce que tu as en réserve Drago Mallory "

-"Malefoy .. Mon est Malefoy "

-" D'accord Mallory " répondit Noah

Drago agacé lui colla une gifle, ce qu'il regretta deux second lorsqu'il se retrouva collé au mur le plus proche et qu'elle planta sa baquette dans son cou dans un geste si rapide, qu'aucun profs ne purent réagir à temps.

-"miss Jones baissez votre baguette "

-"NON" cria Noah avec une voix tellement sombre, que tous les professeurs prirent peur pour Drago

-"aller miss baissez votre baguette, cela ne sert à rien de ce mettre dans des états pareils"

-"personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur moi" ...cria Noah, qui s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'a son professeur.

-"oui miss, personne en a le droit, et personne d'autre ne le refera, c'est fini, vous êtes libre miss, baissez votre baguette " dit Dumbledore

Personne ne savait de quoi il parlait, car il était le seul à savoir tous ce que cette jeune fille avait endurés. Toute sa souffrance, pourquoi avait-elle un comportement aussi agressif. Il savait tout de cette jeune fille a l'apparence si forte mais qui à l'intérieur était complètement détruite. Elle était en manque d'amour et d'affection. Elle n'avait plus de repère, le seul qu'elle possédait l'avait quitté i ans.

Noah baissa sa baguette, ramassa ses affaires et partit. Mais fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers malefoy, lui enfonça son genoux entre les jambes et repartit pour de bon en enjambant le décoloré qui souffrait le martyr

-"mr Lupin, veuillez emmener mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie "


	9. Chapter 9

Un mois, cela faisait exactement un mois que les cours avaient repris. Un mois que les groupe d'amis s'étaient retrouvés. Un mois qu'un certain rouquin évitait ses amis car il n'appréciait pas vraiment leurs manières de critiquer une personne qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de connaitre. Un mois que Drago n'avait que cette saleté de blonde en tête, il ne la supporté plus. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se prendre la tête, il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi têtue que cette fille. Il avait bien voulu faire sa connaissance mais son caractère le désespéré. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête et cette fille avait le don de lui tenir tête et de le faire passer pour un imbécile. Ce respect qu'il avait acquis durant ses dernières années était en train d'être mis à mal par cette peste.

Un mois qu'Hermione détestait cette jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas la manière dont Ron avait de la défendre, la manière dont les garçons avaient de la regarder. Hermione n'était pas de nature jalouse mais cette fille ne l'inspirait pas confiance. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait été autorisée à rentrer à Poudlard aussi tardivement.

Un mois que la jeune blonde en question se demandait toujours ce qu'elle faisait dans cette école. Elle n'aimait toujours pas l'ambiance de cette école même si elle avait fait une petite connaissance. Une jeune fille du nom de Pansy. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient amies mais Noah appréciait sa compagnie. Pansy et elle avaient beaucoup de chose en commun, elles détestaient toute les deux cette école et tous les gens la composant, elles étaient toute les deux effacé mais ayant des caractères bien trempé.

En un mois bien des choses avait évolués. La relation de Noah et Drago aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas restés ensemble dans la même pièce sans se lancer quelque chose à la figure, sans s'insulter, sans que Noah ne frappe Drago ou Drago ne frappe Noah. A chaque cours son problème et pour améliorer les choses, ils étaient côte à côte à chaque cour, sur l'ordre du directeur. Ils devaient apprendre à cohabiter ensemble.

-"Merde Jones, tu prends toute ma place. Ici c'est ton coté et là le mien "s'énerva Drago

-"Mais c'est toi qui prend de la place avec ton ballet. Soit pas idiot et mais le par terre au lieu de me prendre la tête pour rien " répondit Noah en le toisant

-"Mon ballet reste là où il est, et ne me regarde pas comme ça ,"

-"je te regarde comme je veux. Malefoy je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner des ordres." dit Noah

-" tu es une emmerdeuse de première. Tout ça pour me mettre hors de moi " répondit Drago

Noah se leva, attrapa le ballet de Drago et le jeta à travers la pièce. Drago se leva a son tour et balaya d'un revers de bras toute les affaires de Noah qui étaient posés sur la table. Madame Day voyait que la situation commençait à dégénérer.

-" MR MALEFOY, MISS JONES DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR TOUS DE SUITE, ET VOUS AUREZ UNE HEURE DE COLLE CE SOIR POUR NETTOYER TOUS VOTRE BAZAR. Monsieur Weasley accompagnez les "s'époumona madame Day

-"QOUI? Mais j'y suis pour rien. C'est cette folle qui à commençait. " S'exclama Drago

-" n'importe quoi ... c'est toi qui m'a cherché. J'étais tranquille en train de suivre votre cour quand cet idiot commence à me parler d'espace alors que son saleté de ballet prends toute la place" se défendit Noah

-" mon ballet ne prend pas de place, c'est tes affaires qui prennent toutes la place. " Répondit Drago

-"ça suffit vous deux "cria madame Day

-" mais ce n'est pas de ma faute " répondirent Noah et Drago

-"DEHORS «cria le professeur Day en montrant la porte du doigt.

Noah, Drago et Ron étaient dans les couloirs, ils marchaient en direction du bureau du directeur quand Noah fit brutalement demi-tour, les deux garçons tournèrent leur tete en même temps vers la jeune fille.

-" Jones, le bureau du directeur est par là... " demanda Ron surpris

-"je sais ... Mais je vais rattraper mon sommeil " répondit Noah comme si Ron était un débile

-" rattraper ton sommeil ? Mais tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Je dois vous accompagner chez le directeur ... Malefoy explique lui que je ne peux pas la laisser partir "

Ron se tourna vers Drago afin d'avoir de l'aide pour raisonner la jeune fille, mais fit surpris car le jeune homme s'était fait la malle. Il se retourna vers Noah mais elle aussi s'était éclipsée.

-"Comment ils ont fait " fit un Ron bluffé.

Plus tard dans la salle commune des Griffondors, tout le monde se demandaient pourquoi l'on ne voyait quasiment plus le trio d'or ensemble. Il y avait d'un côté Ron et de l'autre Harry et Hermione. Hermione se demandait si s'était de sa faute, Ron s'était éloigné du jour au lendemain. Il passait le clair de son temps avec d'autre personne de leur maison. Il n'avait pas l'air impliqué dans leurs conversations lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. La jeune fille avait l'impression que la nouvelle y était pour quelque chose, il l'a défendais sans cesse comme s'il ne voyait pas à quel point cette pimbêche n'était pas nette.

-"Harry parle lui, moi il m'ignore complètement depuis quelque temps " s'inquiéta Hermione

-"je sais Mione mais il ne veut pas m'en parler. Tu connais Ron comment il est quand il fait la gueule, faut juste lui laisser du temps " réconforta Harry, qui voyait bien que sa meilleure amie souffrait de cette situation absurde.

A cet instant, Ron rentra dans la salle. Il avait une fois de plus passé son temps avec deux de ses camarades. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui ce qu'il le mit mal à l'aise, son regard se posa sur Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière avait les yeux plein de larmes ce qui fit culpabiliser le jeune roux. Il n'avait jamais aimé la voir dans cet état et savait pertinemment qu'elle était comme ça par sa faute. Au fond de lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pris autant de distance avec eux mais avait ressenti se besoin de se dissocier d'eux dès le début de l'année. Il ne ressentait pas forcement de jalousie envers eux mais en avait assez d'être la troisième roue du carrosse, celui que personne ne remarque mis à part lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Harry ou bien Hermione. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'évoluer seule et de ne plus avancer dans l'ombre d'autrui.

Mais la voir dans cet état à cause lui, lui faisait mal au cœur. Il laissa son amertume de côté et s'avança vers eux sous le regard surpris des autres. Il venait de réaliser à quel point il avait fait su mal à ceux qu'il aimait.

-" Désolé..." s'exclama simplement Ron, qui s'était mis à la hauteur de Hermione,

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à part se misérable "désolé"... Néanmoins, il la vit sourire.

-" ça va mieux ? " demanda-t-il

-" beaucoup mieux maintenant que t'es là " répondit une Hermione heureuse.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards l'ambiance n'était pas à la réconciliation comme chez les rouges et or. L'atmosphère était électrique et pesante. Une fois de plus, Pansy et Drago se disputaient mais cette fois si, c'était au sujet de Noah.

Le jeune homme trouvait cela insultant que l'une de ses fidèles 'amis' tisse des liens d'amitiés avec son ennemi juré, de plus Pansy n'accordait plus d'importance à Drago depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle avait été conseillée par Noah qui l'avait appris l'image défavorable qu'elle dégageait à courir après cette imbécile de blond. La blonde l'avait convaincu qu'elle valait mieux que ça et qu'il y avait sans doute d'autre garçon susceptible d'être attiré par elle. Qu'une femme n'avait pas s'abaisser de la sorte dans le simple but d'attirer l'attention d'un garçon qui visiblement ne lui accordait pas le respect qu'elle méritait.

-" mais comment peux-tu traîner avec elle ? Comment peux-tu la préférer à nous, tes amis de longues dates ? " S'énerva Drago

-" il y a un truc que visiblement tu n'as pas compris, j'ai parfaitement le droit de me faire des amis ... je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation à ce que je sache " répondit Pansy, abasourdi par les idioties de son ami

-" je t'interdis de nous trahir de la sorte " répondit sévèrement Drago.

Pansy regarda Noah qui était adossé à un mur. Les deux jeunes filles affichèrent un sourire complice. Noah leva les yeux au ciel.

-" mais pour qui tu te prends ? " demanda Pansy, soudainement

-" laisse le Pansy ... je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas disposer des gens comme bon lui semble. Il lui faut du temps pour que son cerveau étriqué comprenne qu'il n'est rien ici, juste un élève au même titre que tout le monde ... que cela ne lui déplaise. " Intervenu Noah.

Drago afficha une mine qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se dirigea vers Noah qui s'était redressé mais fut stoppé par Pansy qui fit écran avec son corps.

-" Pansy pousse toi " s'énerva Drago

-" non je ne bougerais pas " répondit Pansy fermement.

Drago plongea son regard d'acier dans ceux bleu de la demoiselle. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'opposer à lui de la sorte surtout devant les autres serpentard, mais voir Noah lui tenir tête aussi facilement lui donnait le courage nécessaire. Au fond Drago n'était qu'un être humain comme les autres.

-" . " s'écria t'il, faisant sursauter la jeune fille

-" Pansy écarte toi " s'exclama Noah, qui ne supportait pas le ton sur lequel il parlait à son amie

Pansy se sentit dépasser par les événements mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas d'un nouvel affront de la part de ces deux amis.

-" je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle dispute. " répondit Pansy

-" je veux m'expliquer avec cette garce " répondit Drago, sur les nerfs

Noah poussa Pansy et gifla Drago. Ce dernier la lui rendit. Noah resta un moment sans bouger. Deux fois. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il la giflait. La fois de trop selon la jeune fille qui lui colla une droit à en décrocher une mâchoire avant de le plaquer sur le mur. Elle lui mis un coup au cotes qui coupa le souffle à Drago. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, cette fille était tellement rapide dans ses gestes que personne ne compris vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Drago reçut un autre coup de la jeune fille qui était hystérique. Il sentait son visage le brûler mais ne pouvait pas se défendre. Les assauts de la jeune fille étaient bien trop bruts et rapide si bien qu'il ne pouvait qu'encaisser les coups. Il entendait les voix de ses camarades qui essayaient de résonner Noah mais sans succées. Il n'aurait jamais lui donner une gifle mais cette fille avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs.

Blaise ne supportait pas de voir son ami se faire humilier de la sorte pas une fille , il voulait les séparer surtout que Drago s'était mis à répliquer ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver d'avantage la jeune fille. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves et voulu les séparer. Il attrapa Noah pas les hanches avant de l'éloigner de Drago.

Il regretta immédiatement son geste lorsque le poing de la demoiselle atterrit sur son si beau visage. Une douleur fracassante le dévora les pommettes.

-" mais merde Jones ... où tu as appris à frapper de la sorte ? ça fait mal " dit Blaise

Noah le regarda et regretta immédiatement son geste. Elle s'avança vers lui mais le métis recula de crainte. Elle regarda tous les élèves qui la regardèrent avec effarement et crainte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Malefoy. Elle l'avait salement amoché. Elle lança un regard désolé en direction de Pansy avant de quitter la pièce.

-" tu es contant de toi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? " S'énerva Pansy à l'adresse de Drago

-" mais comment peut tu la défendre ? Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'ai la lèvre et les pommettes fendu. Mon arcade est démolit ... et pour couronner le tout j'aurais un œil au bord noir d'ici demain " se défendit Drago

Pansy le regarda avec un air de deception. il ne comprenait vraiment rien à la jeune fille. Pansy l'avait comprit depuis le début, Noah avait horreur qu'on lui dise se qu'elle devait faire ainsi que des insultes. Elle n'avait toujours pas livré tous ses secrets mais Pansy sentait bien qu'elle en avait vu des mures et pas verts au cours de sa vie.

-" Viens Blaise, je vais t'arranger ça " dit -elle

Elle quitta la pièce accompagnée de Blaise sous le regard choqué de Drago.

Après avoir arrangé la pommette de son ami à l'aide d'une potion, elle alla voir comment Noah se portait. Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à papoter.


	10. Chapter 10

Noah se promenait dans les couloirs. Il faisait particulièrement froid. Les couloirs étaient déserts et sombres, tout était calme. Elle regarda sa montre qui indiquait 3 heure 30 et se maudissait de toujours vouloir être seule avec son mal-être. Pansy lui avait pourtant dit de rentrer tôt. Elle accéléra le pas afin de ne pas se faire attraper par un professeur ou encore pire par Rusard. Une fois de plus, elle paniquait de cette situation. Seule dans ce couloir désert et lugubre. Elle avançait avec ferveur jusqu'à heurter quelqu'un.

-" Merde tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que c'était se psychopathe de Rusard" dit Noah, une main posé sur son cœur.

-" Attend je rêve où tu viens de dire que tu avais eu peur ? Noah Jones peut ressentir la peur, je suis impressionné " s'exclama Ron qui même dans l'obscurité pouvait très bien voir le regard noir que lui lancé la demoiselle.

Noah apercevait à peine les cheveux roux de son interlocuteur. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire le prénom de son camarade, la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui s'était qu'il était à Griffondore, la maison ennemie de la sienne. Pansy lui avait parlé de cette rivalité ridicule qui persisté depuis des siècles sans que personne ne sache la véritable raison.

-" très marrant ... à qui j'ai à faire ?" demanda-t-elle

-" Ronald Weasley pour vous servir " répondit le jeune homme

Noah se surprit à lui sourire. Finalement il n'était pas si idiot que ça contrairement à ce que pensaient tous les serpentards.

-"enchanté Monsieur Weasley " répondit-elle,

-" Ronald... Je préfère Ronalds... j'ai l'impression que tu parles de mon père. " expliqua Ron

-" oh.. Et Bien enchanté Ronald " se repris-t-elle

Ron lui sourit, surprit de la réaction de la jeune fille. Il s'attendait à une réplique bien plaçait. Ils se mirent à marcher cote à cote tous en discutant de tous et de rien.

-" Tu à l'air de bien t'entendre avec Parkinson, on vous voit souvent ensemble" lui fit remarquer Ron

-" Elle me correspond le mieux. Enfin je veux dire je ne connais pas grand monde ici et je sais pertinemment que beaucoup ne m'aiment pas ou me craignent, elle a été la seule à faire un pas vers moi " expliqua Noah

-" je te comprends parfaitement. Je trouve dommage les gens qui te critiquent sans même te connaitre. Certaine tu as caractère bien à toi mais j'ai l'impression qu'au fond tu es personne extraordinaire lorsqu'on apprend à te connaitre" répondit Ron

Noah s'arrêta un instant les yeux rivé sur le jeune homme. Elle était agréablement surprise par ses paroles, elle ne doutait pas des sentiments de sympathie qu'avait le roux à son égard. Pour la première fois, elle ressentait une sensation agréable ... Un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la reconnaissance. La blonde lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir dit ce genre de propos. Seule Pansy avait réussi à lui faire ressentir cette sensation.

-" Quoi ? " demanda Ron

-" Tu trouves vraiment que je suis une personne extraordinaire? " Questionna Noah

-" Eh bien oui, tu as un truc qui pousse les gens à s'intéresser à toi " répondit Ron

Noah garda le silence mais au fond le remercia de tous son cœur.

-" Parkinson à l'air d'être gentil aussi, je trouve qu'elle ne se met pas en valeur à courir derrière cet idiot de Malefoy. " S'exclama Ron

-" Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai reproché, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne le suit plus comme un petit toutou. " expliqua Noah

-" cela à dut énerver Malefoy... Il avait l'habitude de la prendre comme acquise "

Noah afficha un sourire en pensant à l'allure de Malefoy ces derniers temps. Œil au bord noir, arcade et pommette explosaient.

-" A ton avis, d'où lui vient tous ses ecchymoses sur son visage ? " demanda malicieusement la jeune fille

-" sérieusement ? C'est toi qui la amoché de la sorte ? Tu es ma reine " répondit Ron

-" Je suis assez fière de mon chef d'œuvre " s'extasia Noah

Ils se regardèrent et dans une synchronisation parfaite explosèrent de rire. Ron n'en croyait toujours pas, elle n'était pas si inaccessible que ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru passer un bon moment avec elle.

Soudain ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher d'eux, Ron paniqua légèrement pendant que Noah réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La première idée qu'elle eut en reconnaissant la voix de son prof "préféré" Rogue, fut de lancer un 'désolé ' à Ron avant de le frapper en plein visage.

-" Tiens donc miss Jones et ... monsieur Weasley, que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive? " demanda Rogue qui avait l'air surpris de voir Jones et un griffondor seul dans un couloir sombre.

-" Mr Weasley qu'avez-vous au visage ? " demanda Lupin remarquant l'état de Ron.

-" Il est tombé dans les escaliers et était inconscient lorsque je l'ai trouvé " expliqua

-"Elle est venus m'aider et on était en direction de l'infirmerie " soutenu Ron, qui venait de comprendre le geste de Noah

-" Et vous nous pensez assez stupide pour gober ce tissus de mensonge ?" demanda incrédule Rogue

-" On ne sait jamais et puis croyez-le ou non mais vos pensées ne m'importe peu ... enfaîte pour tous vous dire, votre sort ne m'importe peu " répondit Noah, sur la défensive

-" votre insolence vous vaudra trois heures de colles demain soir. Je repose la question une dernière fois, que faites-vous ici ? à cette heure-ci ? " demanda Rogue

Noah s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Ron l'arrêta.

-" On doit vous le dire comment ? Je suis tombé dans les escaliers et Noah m'a trouvé " répondit Ron

Ronald Weasley n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui venait de parler. La présence de la jeune fille lui donnait des ailes. Noah le regarda avec surprise. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Ce garçon l'intéressait soudainement.

-" la vieillesse commence à faire des ravages de plus en plus tôt " répondit Noah

Rogue ne pouvait pas se laisser faire de la sorte? Ces deux petits garnements ne pouvaient pas s'en tirer de la sorte.

-"VOUS AVEZ GAGNE DEUX SEMAINE DE COLLE AVEC MOI, ET MISS JONES VOUS AVEZ PLUS QU'INTERER A VENIR, VOTRE COMPORTEMENT DE PETITE PESTE DOIT CESSER AVEC MOI, OU JE ME FERAIS UN PETIT PLAISIR DE VOUS FAIRE RENVOYER LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE"

Avant que ne réponde Noah, le professeur Lupin intervint voyant le regard noir de la jeune fille. Il trouva qu'au fond son collège et la jeune fille avaient exactement le même regard.

-" Jeune gens dans vos dortoir et pas de détours "

Noah ne bougea pas jouant au jeu de " qui baissera les yeux en premier" avec son chef de maison. Ron comprenant que la blonde n'était pas prête à lâcher la première, la retourna de force et la força à avancer. Ils étaient côte à côte, marchant en silence, Ron se demandait comment elle allait se comporter avec lui demain. Ils ont partagé un moment assez personnelle, ce moment n'appartient qu'à eux.

Il avait eu raison. Cette jeune fille avait exactement le caractère qu'il lui prêtait.

Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'au cachot. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, sois lui faire la bise et prendre le risque qu'elle l'assomme ou simplement lui dire au revoir de loin . Finalement, c'est Noah qui pris les devants, le regarda, lui sourit et dit :

-"Bonne nuit Ronald Weasley " tout en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-"Bonne nuit à toi aussi Noah Jones " en reproduisant le même geste que la blonde.

Elle trouva Pansy qui l'attendait. Cette dernière se leva un air agacé sur le visage.

-" tu m'as fait peur. Où étais-tu passé? " demanda Pansy

-" Je me suis égarée dans les couloirs, c'est Ronald qui m'a raccompagné " expliqua Noah

-" Ronlad ? Weasley ? "

-" oui... Il est plutôt sympa et en plus il a répondu mal à Rogue " lui expliqua Noah

-" Un griffondor manquait de respect à Rogue ? Je n'y crois pas "

-" Si ... je crois que j'ai mauvaise influence sur lui " s'esclaffa Noah

Elles partirent dans un fou rire puis partirent se coucher.


	11. Chapter 11

Noah attendait devant la salle de potion, elle avait eu très peu d'heure de sommeil. Pansy et elle avaient parlé presque toute la nuit. Les deux jeunes filles étaient assommées et tenaient à peine debout. La brune avait la tête posée nonchalamment sur l'épaule de son amie.

-" plus jamais on refait cette erreur... Je suis crevée " se plaignit Pansy

-" la prochaine fois empêche moi de sortir " bailla Noah

-" qui peux t'empêcher de sortir ? " Questionna Pansy

Noah afficha un sourire. Son amie commençait vraiment à la cerner.

-" Personne ... J'espère Ronald n'est pas trop fatigué " s'inquiéta Noah

-" tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? " demanda malicieusement la brune

Noah leva les yeux au ciel... La nuit dernière son amie n'avait pas arrêté de faire des allusions sur le soudain intérêt que portait la jeune blonde au jeune homme. Noah n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien mais avait juste apprécié ce petit moment à deux.

-" Pansy... Je te le redis, il m'a l'air bien sympathique c'est tous" lui rappela Noah

-" sympathique ... Faut voir " répondit Pansy, pas convaincu

-" pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ? " demanda Noah

-" c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à lui ... enfin à part pour l'insulter ... " expliqua Pansy

-" mais pourquoi vous vous comportez comme ça avec lui et ses amis ? " demanda Noah

Pansy poussa un soupire. Au fond, elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle se comportait de cette manière avec Ron et sa bande. Cette animosité avait été instaurée par Malefoy depuis la première année lorsqu'Harry avait préféré l'amitié de Ron à la sienne. Depuis cet épisode, la guerre qui opposait les Griffondor et les Serpentard s'était accentuée.

Pansy devait avouer qu'elle aurait aimé faire la connaissance de certains rouge et or, surtout celle de Ron, qui lui semblait bien plus intéressant que ce que Malefoy voulait bien les faire croire.

-" Pour ne pas se faire rejeter par les autres serpentard... En tant que vert et argent, on se doit de préserver une apparence froide, distante et imbue de notre personne. Si l'un d'entre nous se met à se comporter différemment avec les autres maisons, il risque d'être exclu et il n'y rien de pire que d'être ignoré par les gens de ta propre maison. " expliqua Pansy

Noah resta silencieuse, comme pour intégrer les explications de son amie.

-" c'est complètement idiot ... qui est à l'origine de cette règle ?" demanda Noah

Les yeux de la brune se posèrent sur Malefoy ce qui provoqua un rictus de haine sur le visage de Noah. Sa haine envers cet individu augmenta encore plus.

-" quel crétin. " siffla-t-elle

-" il est agréable lorsqu'on apprend à le connaitre, c'est juste un masque qu'il arbore afin de se protéger " lui dit Pansy

-" c'est quand même un crétin prétentieux " ajouta Noah

-" il a un certain charme " s'exclama Pansy, penseuse

Noah lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

-" Apprends à le connaitre et tu verras sa beauté "

-" je peux te dire la même chose pour Ronald " répondit Noah

-" Tiens ton prince charment arrive " l'informa Pansy

Noah regarda Ron arriver avec ses amis. Elle lui lança un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Drago qui, malgré lui, n'apprécia pas se geste très familier. Ennemi ou non, cette garce était avant tout une serpentarde et ne devait pas avoir ce genre de relation avec un griffondor.

-" Bonjour Ronald Weasley " le salua Noah

-" Bonjour Noah Jones " répondit Ron

Ron afficha un sourire. La jeune fille ne pouvait que remarquer sa fatigue. Le jeune homme vint lui faire la bise sous le regard ébahi des gens qui les entouraient.

Harry et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Depuis quand leur ami était aussi proche de la nouvelle.

-" Bien dormi ? " demanda le jeune homme

-" je suis crevée.. Je tiens à peine debout " répondit Noah

-" moi de même. J'ai eu du mal à bouger de mon lit... Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tiens à mon lit " s'exprima Ron

Pansy laissa échapper un rire...

-" je me suis dit exactement la même chose se matin..." s'exclama Pansy

-" je le sens mal ces deux heures de potions " dit Ron

-" moi aussi, je sens que des chaudrons vont exploser aujourd'hui " ajouta Pansy

-" c'est vrai qu'il a de forte chance... Mais je parie plutôt pour altercation musclée entre notre charment Rogue et Noah " dit Ron,

Noah leva les yeux au ciel.

-" j'en ai marre de ce type. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à son cours" souffla Noah

-" allez courage.. Juste deux heures " la taquina Ron

-" non mais sérieusement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller" insista Noah

Pansy et Ron se regardèrent comprenant ce que Noah voulait...

-" tu as conscience qu'on ne peut pas sécher ce cours ? " demanda Pansy

-" Surtout pour vous les serpentards " continua Ron

-" Surtout pour nous " confirma Pansy

Ron regarda Pansy avec surprise. Il venait de se rendre compte de la situation. Il avait une conversation civilisait avec une serpentard qui plus est, se trouve être Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

-" vous n'êtes pas marrant... " Bouda Noah

-" oooh elle boude... tu sais que tu es trop mignonne quand tu boude " lui dit Pansy

Noah afficha un sourire face à la réplique de son amie. Mais au fond, elle avait réellement le désir de s'en aller.

-" attends... Ronald, on ne lui doit pas une semaine de colle à ce type ? " demanda Noah

-" ah oui c'est vrai ... pour hier soir " se rappela Ron

-" pour hier soir " répéta Noah

Drago qui assistait à cet échange plus que déplorable, saisit l'occasion pour se venger de Jones. Il avait appris pour la petite escapade de son ennemie hier soi, et voulait s'en servir pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Il se doutait évidemment que Weasley n'avait rien dit à ses amis, qui détestaient la serpentarde. C'était l'occasion rêvait pour les ridiculiser tous les deux.

D'une démarche féline, le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux sous le regard surpris de ses camarades.

-" alors Weasley ... Il parait que Jones et toi, vous avez décidé d'officialiser votre merveilleuse histoire. " S'exclama Drago, ce qui attira encore plus l'attention sur lui

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? " Rugit Ron

-" oh rien, après toutes ses années à cohabiter ensemble, tu aurais pu nous le dire... C'est vrai qu'avoir Jones comme petite amie ne doit pas être très facile à assumer, mais de là à nous le cacher... Surtout à tes amis Hermione et Harry... C'est triste... Je suis déçu de ton comportement " expliqua Drago

Il vit le visage du griffondore s'empourprer, ce qui lui procura une immense satisfaction. Une agitation se fit entendre parmi le groupe de griffondore. Harry et Hermione ne savaient pas comment réagir. Ron était-il vraiment avec la blonde ? Et depuis quand ? Cela expliquait son comportement distant et ces absences quotidiennes.

-" Ron... De quoi il parle ? " Demanda Hermione

-" oui Weasley de quoi je parle ? " ajouta Drago

-" Malefoy ferme là " répondit Ron

-" Ta nuit avec Jones ne t'a pas rendu plus aimable à ce que je vois " le taquina Drago

Noah qui ne voulait pas se mêler à cette histoire au début, fut prise d'un agacement face au comportement puérile du blond. Elle avait conscience de ce qu'il essayait de faire.

-" Il t'a dit de la fermer Malefoy " intervenu Noah

-" et bien, dite moi, c'est l'amour fou entre vous... Jones tu défends ton mec je comprends " ricana Drago

-" je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire, moi " s'énerva Noah, en s'approchant de lui

Pansy et Ron se mirent entre eux pour éviter une énième confrontation.

-" je te le répète Jones, tu ne me fais pas peur... Donc tes menaces à deux gallions tu te les garde" répondit Drago, en souriant

-" Malefoy, je te préviens... Tu as intérêt à m'enlever ton sourire immédiatement " le menaça Noah, de plus en plus énervé

-" tu n'es qu'une merde Jones et je n'ai pas pris l'habitude d'avoir peur des petites merdes de ton espèces" la provoqua Drago

Ron voyant la situation s'envenimer, décida d'intervenir

-" mais en attendant, la petite merde t'as refait le portrait la nuit dernière et je ne parierait pas cher de ta peau si jamais je la lâche " s'exclama Ron, qui faisait barrage

-" non mais je pense qu'il est devenue accro à mes coups, vu la manière dont il les cherche " s'écria Noah, essayant de se calmer

-" je dirais plutôt qu'il est accro à toi, vu la manière qu'il a de te chercher à chaque instant "dit Ron

Drago s'approcha d'avantage de Ron,

-" pour qui tu te prends pour me parler de la sorte " demanda Drago, en colère

-" mais enfin ... Après tous se temps Malefoy, tu ne sais toujours pas comment je m'appelle ... Ronald Weasley voyons " répondit Ron, nullement déstabilisé

Noah afficha un sourire satisfait face a l'expression qu'affichait le blond. Le reste des Griffondore affichait des airs surpris face à la soudaine prise de confiance de leur camarade. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réplique du rouge et or.

Drago s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le professeur Rogue arriva, interrompant ainsi la confrontation. Drago envoya un regard lourd de sens au roux, lui signifiant ainsi que leur petite discute n'était pas fini. Un silence gênant régnait dans les couloirs, ce qui attira d'avantage l'attention du professeur qui sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur les deux nouveaux ennemis de Poudlard. Il souffla d'agacement lorsqu'il vit les regards de Jones jetant des éclairs de colères à ceux de Malefoy.

-" Jones et Malefoy, je ne veux entendre aucun son sortir de votre bouche, sinon la porte immédiatement. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre une de vos scènes de ménages." prévenu Rogue, agacé

Les deux concernés restèrent silencieux face à la provocation le leur maître de potions. Noah marmonna tout de même dans son coin.

-" Miss Jones avez-vous une chose à rajouter ? " demanda Rogue

-" Comptez-vous nous faire cours dans ce couloir ou connaissez-vous l'existence de votre salle de cours ? " répondit Noah

-" comme je vois le sort de ma salle de cours vous intéresse, vous me ferez le plaisir de venir ce soir de à 20 heures... En heure de colle. " S'exclama Rogue, en se rapprochant de la jeune fille

-" ce n'est pas parce que votre visage affiche des marques de manque de sommeils que nous devons tous en subir les ravages. Si vous vous aimez les marques de laideurs, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ... 20 heures c'est trop tard pour moi.. désolé " répondit Noah, le plus calmement du monde

Tous les élèves présent restèrent silencieux face à cet échange. Drago dut s'avouer qu'il était admiratif face à cette jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle remettait Rogue en place de la sorte, elle avait particulièrement un certain charme qu'il ne pouvait pas nier.

-" Miss Jones, chez le directeur... Monsieur Malefoy, accompagnez la " rugit Rogue

Noah poussa un soupire d'agacement. Elle en avait marre d'être envoyé si souvent chez ce vieux fou.

-" Je peux y aller seule vous savez " lui indiqua Noah

-" Je me fiche de vos capacités. Malefoy accompagnez la " répondit Rogue, furieux

Noah ramassa son sac avec rage et poussa le professeur Rogue.

Les deux Serpents arpentèrent les couloirs chacun dans leurs pensées. Drago avançait légèrement en arrière par rapport à la jeune fille. Il l'observa minutieusement. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas.

-" Tu devrais arrêter de lui parler de la sorte, il va finir par te tuer un jour " s'exclama Drago

-" Si ce n'est pas moi qui l'achève avant " répondit Noah

Drago afficha un léger sourire face au tempérament de la demoiselle.

-" ça t'arrive de ressentir de la peur ? " demanda Drago

Noah lui lança un regard noir. Toute sa vie, ce sentiment l'avait dévoré jusqu'au jour où elle comprit comment la vaincre. La peur n'était qu'un simple sentiment susceptible d'être apprivoisé.

-" La peur est ma meilleure amie " répondit

Drago la regarda avec curiosité. Cette fille était vraiment hors du commun.

-" tu es intéressante comme fille " avoua Drago, le regrettant immédiatement

-" je t'intéressante Malefoy ? " Le taquina Noah

-" pas du tout... Je me demande juste quel démon t'anime " se rectifia le jeune homme

-" je ne suis pas possédée Malefoy, je ne supporte juste pas que l'on me manque de respect " répondit Noah

-" Mais comment tu fais pour ne pas tenir compte de ce que les gens pensent de toi ? " demanda Drago

-" J'en ai juste rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent. Je fais ma vie comme bon me semble " répondit Noah

Drago fut impressionné par son caractère. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

-" Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde ainsi ? " demanda Noah, surprise

-" comment cela se fait-il que tu n'arrives que maintenant ? je veux dire Poudlard n'accepte pas de nouvelle candidature normalement " la questionna Drago

Noah resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas lui raconter sa vie.

-" Cela ne te regarde pas " siffla-t-elle, agressivement

Drago sentit que leur petite conversation civilisé, prenait fin.

-" ne me parle pas sur ce ton " la menaça Drago

-" toi, ne me parle pas sur ce ton " dit Noah, en s'énervant

-" Pourquoi tu es si chiante ? " S'écria Drago

Noah s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui.

-" Vas te faire foutre Malefoy " s'énerva-t-elle, en le poussant

-" Jones, je t'interdis de lever la main sur moi encore une fois sinon... " La menaça Drago

-" sinon quoi Malefoy ? " Le provoqua la jeune fille

Le jeune homme la plaqua contre le mur. La proximité de leurs corps perturba un instant Drago. Il sentait sa poitrine pressé contre son torse. Il avait une main pressé contre son cou, pouvant ainsi sentir le pouls de son ennemi. Elle le fixait avec une telle rage qu'il crut se voir dans une glace.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage. Ses yeux en forme d'amande, son nez fin. Il descendit ses yeux pour les placer sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte et son souffle chatouillait son visage. Elle était magnifique. Il se rapprocha de son visage, frôlant ainsi les lèvres de la jeune fille, et se plaça à quelque centimètre de son oreille.

-" Ne me tente pas Jones" murmura-t-il

Noah resta interdite face à la situation. Pourquoi était-elle si perturbée par leur proximité? A quoi jouait-il? Noah sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléra lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme frôlèrent les siennes. Un taux bien trop important d'adrénaline la traversa.

-" sinon quoi Malefoy " murmura-t-elle, d'un ton provocateur

Il se pressa d'avantage contre elle, ce qui lui arracha un soupire. La jeune fille avait horreur d'être prise au dépourvu et sentait que cette situation rendait Drago très heureux.

Soudain, des flashes de son passé lui apparu en tête. Elle le revoyait lui et son sourire. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains délicates parcourant avec délicatesse son corps. Elle ressentait encore son odeur l'envelopper.

Plus ses souvenirs l'enivrés plus elle pressait son corps contre celui de Drago, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. La température de son corps augmenta soudainement, elle l'excitait d'avantage à se presser de la sorte contre lui. Poussé par ses pulsions, il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune fille.

Noah resta un instant interdite face au baiser de son ennemi. Celui-ci la ramena à la réalité.

Un bruit provenant du couloir les obligèrent à se séparer.

Drago ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi avait-il agit comme ça ? Il sentait son regard lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'une manière nerveuse.

-" tu m'as embrassé ? " s'exclama Noah

-" non non non, c'est toi qui m'as chauffé " se défendit Drago

-" moi ? je t'ai chauffé ? " s'offusqua Noah

-" tu ondulais contre moi ... J'ai juste fais ce que tout homme aurait fait " s'écria Drago

-" tu m'as embrassé ? " s'écria la jeune fille

Drago était agacé par le comportement de la jeune fille et par le sien. Il la poussa et s'en alla.


	12. Chapter 12

La fin du mois d'Octobre était une occasion de repos pour les élèves. Les vacances d'Halloween les laissaient le temps de rentrer chez eux et de revoir leurs familles. Une effervescence régnait dans le Poudlard Express.

Noah était comme à son habitude assise seule dans un compartiment.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne pouvait pas se défaire du souvenir d'un certain baiser donné par celui qui était censé être son ennemi. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, préférant s'éviter le plus possible pour éviter que la situation ne se reproduise.

Drago ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti du désir pour elle ? Il en était sure, ce n'était qu'une simple attirance ou juste un acte stupide fait dans le feu de l'action. Il détestait cette fille et son saleté de caractère à la noix.

Noah était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait coupable, coupable vis-à-vis de son amour passé, coupable d'avoir apprécié, bien malgré elle, ce maudit baiser. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Pourquoi ressassait-elle encore et encore cet épisode ? Elle détestait ces moments de gênes intense lorsque leurs regards se croissaient ou encore lorsque par inadvertance ils rentraient en contacte, la manière qu'ils avaient de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-« Toujours dans tes pensées … « s'exclama Ron, en rentrant

-« personne ne peut la changer « ajouta Pansy

Noah leur sourit. Tous les trois étaient devenus inséparable bien que Pansy n'aimait pas particulièrement être associé au griffondore. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer leur temps libre ensemble tout en ignorant les remarques désobligeant de certains. Pansy avait appris à apprécier le roux et aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Les autres serpentard n'osaient pas lui en tenir rigueur par peur de représailles de la part de Noah. Le griffondore avait subis beaucoup de remontrances de la part de ses camarades rouges et or, particulièrement de la part d'Harry et d'Hermione qui ne comprenaient pas sa nouvelle amitié avec deux verts et argents.

-« tu pensais à quoi ? Tu avais l'air si perdu « lui fit remarquer Ron en s'asseyant près d'elle

-« rien de bien particulier « répondit Noah, évasive

Pansy et Ron se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils avaient bien remarqué que leur amie était ailleurs depuis un certain temps.

-« qui est-ce qui te fais cet effet ? « demanda malicieusement Pansy

-« il n'y a personne » la coupa Noah

-« même pas Malefoy ? « La taquina Ron

-« mais bien sur… Malefoy … vous êtes étrangement distant depuis certain temps » dit Pansy

-« distant ? Comment ça distant ? On n'arrête pas de s'engueuler « s'exclama Noah

-« technique de déviation « s'écrièrent Pansy et Ron, simultanément

Noah leva les yeux au ciel face à ses amis, qui pouvaient se montrer très borné par moment. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait leur en parler, de peur de blesser Pansy. La blonde ne savait pas les réellement sentiments que portait son amie à ce salop de Malefoy. Pansy lui avait avoué avoir eu des sentiments pour lui mais cela s'était transformé en amitié au fil des années.

-« non mais je dévie rien du tout, c'est juste qu'on en a marre de se faire la guerre » expliqua Noah

-« ouais ouais « s'exclamèrent Pansy et Ron

-« sinon, vous allez faire quoi pendant cette semaine de repos ? « demanda Noah

Pansy et Ron se lancèrent un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Noah. Cette dernière soupira devant le comportement de ses amis.

-« ce n'est pas une technique d'évitement « leur assura la jeune fille

Le sourire de ses amis se transforma en fou rire.

-« on sait … « la rassura Pansy

-« on te taquinait juste « ajouta Ron

-« mais sérieusement, il se passe quoi avec Malefoy ? « demanda Pansy

-« rien « assura Noah

-« mais s'il y avait quelques chose tu nous le dirais hein ? « demanda Ron, sérieusement

Noah leur fit un sourire en guise de réponse. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentir.

Après quelques minutes, Pansy les quitta afin de rejoindre Drago et ses autres camarades.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux, Ron relança la conversation sur le comportement étrange de la demoiselle depuis quelque temps. Il avait bien remarquait la retenue de son amie lorsque Pansy était encore là. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle cachait quelques choses. Une chose qui concernait Malefoy de près ou de loin.

-« alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu si calme vis-à-vis de Malefoy ? « S'exclama Ron

-« tu me promets que cela restera entre nous ? « demanda Noah

Ron lui répondit affirmativement.

-« il m'a embrassé « lâcha Noah, d'une traite

Ron lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-« Malefoy t'a embrassé ? Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait pas que de la haine entre vous « répondit Ron

-« je ne ressent rien pour lui hein… Et puis c'est lui qui m'a embrassé « se défendit Noah

-« mais toi, tu as réagi comment ? Tu l'as repoussé ? Tu l'as frappé ou un truc comme ça ? « Questionna le roux

-« je me suis laissée faire… et c'est ça qui me prends la tête. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi ? Malefoy m'a embrassé et le seul truc que j'ai trouvé à faire est de répondre à son baiser « expliqua Noah, mal à l'aise

-« tu as répondu à son baiser ? « répéta Ron, sous le choc

-« oui… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, maintenant il y a une sorte de gêne entre nous. C'est pour ça qu'on ne se dispute plus. « lui dit la jeune fille.

Ron resta un instant silencieux face aux révélations de son amie. Il ne se serait jamais imaginé une attirance entre ces deux-là et encore moins un baiser entre eux.

-« tu as aimé ? « demanda-t-il malicieusement

Noah lui envoya une petite tape sur la tête en guise de réponse.

-« non, je n'ai pas aimé figure toi. Ce décoloré reste toujours mon pire ennemi « répondit-elle

-« encore heureux. Imagine vous sortez ensemble « blagua Ron

-« ah l'horreur… Que Merlin m'en préserve «

-« mais pourquoi tu n'as voulus rien dire devant Pansy ? » Voulu savoir le rouge et or

-« je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent véritablement pour lui, et je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal ou qu'elle s'imagine qu'il y a un truc entre lui et moi. Je l'apprécie énormément cette fille et je ne veux pas qu'une quelconque rivalité s'installe entre nous. » Se justifia Noah

-« je comprends… Mais il serait préférable de lui en parler avant que Malefoy le fasse. »

-« merci Ronald. »

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Noah et Lui avait développé une relation particulière. Ils étaient devenu très rapidement fusionnelle, se livrant l'un à l'autre sans retenus. Noah avait le sentiment d'être chanceuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Il s'était montré très présent pour elle et Pansy. Ils se trouvaient souvent seul car Pansy n'était pas encore véritablement à l'aise en compagnie du roux. Elle parvenait toujours à trouver un prétexte pour s'en aller, lorsque les regards de ceux qui les entourés devenaient de plus en plus insistant.

Après un moment passé à discuter de tous et de rien, Ron décida d'aller faire un petit tour vers les compartiments des griffondores.

-« tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? « Redemanda Ron

-« non merci, ça ira… Je tiens à ma vie « répondit Noah, sortant un livre

-« Noah Jones aurait-elle peur des Griffondore ? « Se moqua Ron

-« Noah Jones n'a peur de personne, elle veut juste être seule avec ses pensées. » expliqua Noah

-« Elle préfère penser à un certains baiser ? « demanda-t-il, en rigolant

Avant que la jeune fille ne lui réponde, il s'éloigna en courant. Au loin, il entendit un ' tu me le payeras Ronald Weasley ', ce qui le fit rire.

Noah était en plein dans sa lecture, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la personne qu'elle voulait le moins voir. Il se plaça en face d'elle tous en la regardant. La jeune fille rangea son livre et le fixa d'un air provocateur.

-« Que me veux-tu Malefoy ? » demanda Noah

-« Tu en as parlé à Pansy ? » demanda-t-il

-« parlé de ? »

-« ne fais pas l'idiote avec moi Jones. » s'énerva Drago

-« ne me traite pas d'idiote Malefoy » s'énerva à son tour la jeune fille

Le jeune soupira d'agacement

-« pourquoi c'est si difficile d'avoir une conversation avec toi ? Je t'ai juste posé une simple question à laquelle tu dois répondre par oui ou par non »

-« je ne lui ai rien dit » répondit Noah

Drago la regarda intensément satisfait de sa réponse.

-« tu peux dégager maintenant » l'agressa Noah, sur les nerfs

Drago se leva précipitamment, saisit la jeune fille par le col de sa chemise et la plaqua violemment contre la porte. Noah étouffa un cri de douleur face à la brutalité de son camarade. Ils se fixèrent amèrement.

-« montre-moi un peu plus de respect Jones. Je pense que j'ai été un peu trop gentil avec toi et tu as fini par croire que tu pouvais me parler n'importe comment. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le crois » lui dit Malefoy

-« Je ne suis pas non plus aussi faible que tu le crois. M'oblige pas à te montrer mon côté démoniaque. Tu n'as pas à faire à n'importe quelle fille Malefoy, j'ai côtoyé bien plus féroce que toi et crois-moi, je les ai tous démoli un par un. Tu n'es qu'un faible à mes yeux » répondit Noah, de plus en plus en colère

Drago n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Un mélange de crainte, colère et d'excitation. Cette fille avait réellement une emprise sur lui, il sentait à nouveau son corps contre le sien, sa poitrine pressé contre la sienne. Il savait qu'il commençait à reperdre pieds. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa une de ses mains glisser le long du torse de la jeune fille.

Noah arrêta soudainement de respirer face au changement de comportement du jeune homme. Son instinct lui criait de mettre in-terme à cette situation mais ses pulsions quémandaient cette proximité. Elle sentait les mains du jeune homme parcourir le long de ses jambes.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent ainsi que leurs lèvres.

C'était un baiser fiévreux, il n'y avait aucun amour, aucuns sentiments, juste un profond désir de connaitre l'autre, là tout de suite. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Ce sentiment les possédait, les enivrait, les dévorait. Impossible de lutter contre.

Drago alla déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper quelques gémissements face à son assaut. Elle fut parcourue d'un désir inexplicable qu'elle en oublia à qui elle avait affaire. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à la ceinture du blond qui s'était déjà attaqué à son pantalon. Drago la souleva brutalement et la jeta sans délicatesse sur la banquette. Il ferma à clef le compartiment avant de se jeter sur sa proie.

Noah savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas être tendre avec elle, il avait une telle fureur dans les yeux. Leur baiser était la représentation parfaite de leur relation… Fureur, haine, désir de blesser l'autre… Elle se laissa complètement aller lorsqu'elle sentit l'intrusion brusque de Malefoy dans son intimité. Il lui déposa une main sur la bouche pour couvrir les bruits de ses gémissements, pendant qu'il avait plongeait sa tête dans la chevelure de la blonde.


	13. Chapter 13

Noah poussa un soupire d'aisance face à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Londres dans toute sa splendeur …. Elle ne se lassait pas de cet endroit qui représentait le Paradis sur terre, selon elle. Le souvenir de son combat avec l'administration sorcière, pour qu'elle ait le droit de s'installait ici, lui revint en tête. Le ministre ne voulait pas la laisser s'installer seule, mais avait compris que c'était une façon pour elle de se retrouver et de se reconstruire.

Noah n'avait pas envie de vivre entouré de sorciers. La magie n'avait jamais été une bonne chose pour elle. Cette chose avait tué sa mère, l'avait enfermé durant 5 longues années et lui avait laissé les pires souvenirs… Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette aura de puissance au tour d'elle. Ni voir des gens souffrir à cause de ceux qui utilisaient cette chose pour faire du mal.

Elle aimait être entourée de moldu, cela lui rappelait son enfance et tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa mère. Sa mère… Cette femme l'avait toujours préservé des dérives de la magie en l'éloignant le plus possible de la sorcellerie. Elle l'avait élevé comme une moldu et n'utilisait la magie quand cas d'extrême urgence. Noah avait repris cette habitude et n'utiliser jamais la magie, malgré son émancipation magique qui lui permet de se servir de la magie à son âge. Elle l'avait exigé de la part du ministre. Il devait lui retirer la trace qu'avaient tous les jeunes de moins de 17ans pour les dissuader d'utiliser la magie avant l'obtention de leurs diplômes.

Assise sur sa chaine longue, sur sa terrasse, elle sentait la brise froide lui caresser le visage. Une grande partie d'elle apprécié le froid qu'offrait cette fin du mois d'octobre. Une tasse de thé fumante ainsi qu'une pile de lettres étaient posées à ses côtés. Les deux seuls amis qu'elle s'était faite, lui avait écrit afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Ron lui avait proposé de venir passer quelques jours chez lui mais la demoiselle hésité à accepter. Elle n'aimait pas être entourée de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était revenue à Londres. Elle retrouvait ce qu'elle aimait le plus… Le silence… La solitude… Etre seule avec ses pensées, avec ses démons. La jeune fille pouvait passer ses journées assises face à sa fenêtre et laisser ses yeux se balader sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, tandis que ses soirées lui permettaient de se perdre avec plaisir au travers des ruelles bondées de Londres. Elle aimait ce sentiment d'être invisible dans cette foule de gens heureux. Personne ne se souciait ne savoir qui elle était, comment se sentait-elle ?, comment envisageait-elle son avenir ?

Son avenir obscurcit par un nuage épais, ne laissait entrevoir aucun bonheur pour elle. Elle le savait très bien, toujours s'attendre au pire avec la vie, ne jamais croire que le cauchemar est complètement terminé. La vie est une garce qui arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Croire qu'on la contrôle est une erreur que beaucoup font. Il y a encore un an, elle ne se serait jamais imaginée pouvoir ressentir une nouvelle fois le vent froid sur son visage, ni même la chaleur du soleil la réchauffer. Arrivé à un moment de sa vie, elle s'était faite à l'idée de mourir dans ses cachots dégageant une odeur horrible de mort. Elle s'était dit que la dernière vision qu'elle aurait de ce bas monde, serait soit le visage de son bourreau soit les grilles lui servant de plafond.

Une autre chose que la vie ne garantissait pas… L'amour… Ce sentiment d'impuissance qui nous pousse à nous surpasser. La vie lui avait donné un avant-gout de l'amour mais lui avait aussitôt repris ce sentiment en le remplaçant par de la haine. De la haine envers la vie, de la haine envers l'amour et envers tous ceux qui le possèdent… Aiden… c'était le prénom qu'avait donné la vie à son amour. Aiden l'avait donné un gout du paradis dans son enfer, il l'avait aimé comme personne auparavant. Elle avait osé croire que cela durerai, qu'il était à elle et qu'à deux ils étaient plus fort que cet enfer.

Une larme de regret coula avec amertume sur son visage. Ses plus beaux souvenirs sont aussi ses plus grandes erreurs. A la second où ses yeux se sont posés sur elle, il les a condamné. Un garde et une prisonnière cherchant tous les deux un bout de bonheur dans ce bas monde, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Des amants damnés.

Elle ressentait son cœur battre lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, la lenteur et la douceur de ses caresses. Elle les revoyait l'un contre l'autre s'unissant dans l'immensité de l'amour, elle pouvait encore ressentir la chaleur qui enveloppait son corps à cet instant. Cette chaleur qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle s'était donné à Malefoy. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas passer à autre chose ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ?

Apres leur ébat, ils avaient eu une conversation sur la nature exacte de leur relation.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant quoi dire pour effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la pièce. Drago Malefoy et Noah Jones venaient de coucher ensemble dans le Poudlard express.

-« bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Drago

-« comment ça ? » s'étonna Noah

-« Jones, on vient de coucher ensemble… » Lui rappela Drago

-« je sais merci… j'ai mal partout » murmura Noah, pour elle

Drago entendit tout de même les propos de la jeune fille. Il pouvait voir un hématome sur son cou.

-« si on gardait nos distances ? » proposa Noah

-« je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée vu l'effet qu'à une distance sur nous » répondit Drago

-« Je ne ressens rien pour toi mais il a une espèce de … Je ne sais pas comment le décrire » expliqua Noah

-« je te comprends … c'est comme être attiré par un aimant tu ne peux pas lutter »

-« exactement. J'ai envie de t'en mettre une à chaque instant » lui dit Noah

-« moi j'ai envie de t'étouffer à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, tu m'exaspère à tout le temps vouloir avoir raison, je déteste tout en toi, tu es désespérante »

-« je ne suis pas désespérante Malefoy, par contre toi, tu es arrogant, arriviste, sans cœur, pourrit gâté et un imbécile » s'énerva Noah

-« je ne suis pas un arriviste sans cœur … et ne me traite pas d'imbécile. Sale petite garce » s'énerva à son tour Drago, en se levant

Noah piqué au vif, se leva à son tour. Malgré leurs yeux qui jetaient des éclairs, ils pouvaient sentir cette attirance les submerger à petit feu.

-« rassure moi, je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir cette attraction n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Drago

Noah hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils se séparèrent précipitamment.

-« parlons sérieusement. » s'exclama Drago

Noah l'observa minutieusement sachant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-« balance ce que tu as derrière la tête Malefoy » lui dit Noah

-« Que penses-tu des relations non exclusive ? » demanda Drago

-« comment ça 'non exclusive' ? » fit mine de ne pas comprendre, Noah

-« Ne fait pas l'idiote Jones… Je sais pertinemment que tu sais de quoi je parle » répondit Drago, de manière blasé

-« Je ne suis pas une salope Malefoy, je ne m'offre pas à n'importe qui » s'offusqua Noah

-« Je viens juste de te baiser… Ici… » Répondit Drago, en désignant la banquette

Noah le gifla avec rage.

-« je ne suis pas une trainé Malefoy » cria-t-elle

-« ne crie pas comme ça… » Paniqua Drago,en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Un autre silence tomba dans la pièce. Noah se sentait salit par les propos de Malefoy. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas être l'une de ses choses.

-« je ne suis pas une chose que l'on possède à sa guise Malefoy » lui dit Noah

-« je ne te considère pas comme une chose » rectifia Drago

-« tu me propose d'être à ta disposition … Comme un morceau de viande » s'énerva Noah

-« non tu n'as pas compris ma proposition. Je te propose d'avoir une relation basé sur le physique. Sans contrainte. On se donne l'un à l'autre » expliqua Drago

-« mais je te déteste et je te rappelle qu'on ne pas avoir une discussion civilisé » l'informa Noah

-« je ne veux pas d'une relation civilisée avec toi, je veux juste qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble… Entre adulte consentant… » Expliqua Drago

Il se rapprocha délicatement d'elle et caressa son visage. Une de ses mains alla se placer sur les fesses de la demoiselle.

-« on s'est bien amusé tout à l'heure » chuchota-t-il, lentement

-« ne me tente pas Malefoy » dit Noah, posant une main sur la virilité du jeune homme

Drago lui lança un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Il voyait de la provocation se dégager des pupilles de sa camarade.

-« alors ? On tente ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit Noah, en s'éloignant de lui

-« tu me rends dingue Jones, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'une fille auparavant » lui dit Drago

-« je fais cet effet à beaucoup » répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres

-« genre… Weasley » demanda le blond

-« peut-être »

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit. Il la regardait chercher un truc dans son sac.

-« Bon Malefoy… je veux être seule »

-« pour réfléchir à ma proposition ? » demanda Drago

-« non Malefoy, pour lire » informa la blonde

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire avant de se pencher légèrement sur elle. Il déposa légèrement ses lèvres contre ceux de Noah.

-« bonnes vacances Jones » murmura-t-il

-« à toi aussi Malefoy » répondit-elle


	14. Chapter 14

Le bruit d'une pluie diluvienne frappant contre sa fenêtre, la fit sortir de son sommeil. La jeune fille poussa un soupire en enfonçant sa tête dans son l'oreiller. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever et la paralysie de tous ses muscles lui fit comprendre que son corps aussi. Le doux bruit de la pluie accentuait son envie d'hibernation, a un tel point qu'elle retomba petit à petit dans un lever sommeil.

Un sentiment de regret l'envahi lorsqu' elle repensa à sa nuit… Une nuit entière à lire des ouvrages sur les potions, les sortilèges et bien d'autres notions qui avaient attiré son attention durant ses derniers mois à Poudlard.

-« Poudlard » s'écria-t-elle, brusquement

Noah se leva précipitamment et couru vers la salle de bain.

-« La rentrée… Merde » se dit-elle, d'une voix paniquée

Elle se prépara à une vitesse affolante et remercia Merlin de l'avoir fait habiter dans un pays où il pleuvait plus qu'il n'y avait de soleil. Sa male avait été bouclé un après-midi d'ennuie causé par une forte pluie.

Réalisant soudainement le temps qu'il faisait dehors, elle poussa un juron. Elle n'aimait pas transplaner et ne voulait surtout pas le faire mais le métro était à une vingtaine de minute de chez elle. Le temps d'arriver à King's Cross, le Poudlard express sera déjà parti. Son regard se perdit avec désespoir, d'abord sur sa grande male puis sur l'horloge. Un sentiment d'impuissance la submergea. Elle devait transplaner, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Désespérée et désireuse de ne pas louper son train, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration empoignant sa male. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle et se sentit aspirer dans un tourbillon désagréable.

Lorsqu'elle toucha enfin le sol ferme, une profonde nausée l'assaillit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et ainsi qu'arrêter les tournoiements que lui provoquait son cerveau. Petit à petit les bruits de la gare lui vinrent à l'oreille, la sortant ainsi de sa torpeur.

Noah était arrivée in extrémiste et cherchait un compartiment libre. Ils étaient tous pris ce qui commencer à franchement l'énerver.

-« Tiens une revenante » fit une voix derrière elle.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle se retourna et se retrouva brusquement dans les bras de son amie. N'appréciant pas les contacts physiques, la blonde se raidit soudainement. Son corps entier refusait se contact, comme si sa peau lui brulait.

-« Pansy… » S'exclama Noah

La dite Pansy se recula délicatement.

-« oui, je sais… pas de contact avec la demoiselle. » dit Pansy

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

-« où est Ron ? » demanda Noah

-« avec les autres Griffondores… Suit moi » répondit Pansy

-« Oh… tu as passé de bonne vacances ? » voulu savoir Noah, en s'avançant avec Pansy

-« bof… Entre les galas de charités de mes parents, mes soirées cloitrer dans ma chambre, les visites de Blaise et les lettres échangées avec Ron …. J'ai eu le temps de découvrir qu'il y a 288 carreaux sur mon plafond »

-« mortel tes vacances, 288 carreaux… ça en fait beaucoup » plaisanta Noah, morte de rire

-« c'est pas marrant, j'ai cru que j'allais me pendre… Bon et toi tes vacances ? »

-« rien de bien délirant, lecture, balade le soir dans Londres et pensées excessives. » énuméra Noah

-« En clair, tout ce que tu fais à Poudlard… lire, trainer le soir dans les couloirs et être plonger dans tes pensées » rétorqua Pansy, sur le ton de l'ironie

-« faut croire que je suis prévisible »

En passant devant un compartiment, Elles reconnurent le rire particulier de Ron. Le visage de Noah s'illumina une nouvelle fois. Elle tapota sur la vitre et vit Ron ainsi que ses camarades tourner la tête vers elle. Un sourire ravageur prit délicatement place sur son visage lorsqu'elle le vit se lever. En quelque seconde, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son ami, un sentiment proche du bonheur l'envahie progressivement. Il lui avait énormément manqué. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise elle resserra son étreinte sous le regard surpris de Pansy.

-« tu m'as manqué » lui dit-t-il

-« toi aussi » répondit-elle

Ron prit ensuite Pansy dans ses bras. Noah nota un étrange échange de regard entre ses deux amis mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-« toi aussi, tu m'as manqué » déclara Ron, à l'encontre de Pansy

-« Ron, on s'est vu pendant les vacances » s'étonna Pansy

-« je sais mais ça n'empêche que tu m'aies manqué » répondit-il

Noah remarqua la petite teinte rosée que prirent les joues de Pansy ainsi l'air gêné de Ron. Un petit sourire se figea sur son visage.

-« quoi ? » demandèrent Pansy et Ron simultanément

-« oh mais rien… tu as passé de bonne vacances Ron ? » demanda Noah, toujours souriante

-« agréable… et toi ? »

-« lecture, balade, et pensées excessives » répondit Noah

-« comme d'habitude » s'exclama le jeune homme

-« c'est ce que je lui ai dit » ajouta Pansy

-« vous avez où vous installer ? Sinon rester ici » proposa Ron

Les deux jeunes serpentardes se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Après avoir expliqué à Ron qu'il serait préférable qu'elles ne restent pas en contact avec les rouges et ors afin d'éviter des morts, elles le saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers la zone des verts et argents sous les protestations de la blonde.

Un silence pesant tomba lorsque Noah rentra dans le compartiment. Elle remarqua avec stupéfaction que la zone des verts et argents ne ressemblait en aucun cas à celle des autres maisons. L'ambiance était plus chic, il n'y avait pas de séparation mais une deux rangées de tables. L'éclairage était faible ce qui donnait une ambiance de pub que Noah aimait tant.

La brune alla s'assoir en compagnie de ses amis et fit un signe à Noah de la rejoindre. Les yeux de Noah se posèrent sur ceux de la personne qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'elle s'assit en face de lui.

Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Un silence régnait dans la pièce ce qui mettait Noah mal à l'aise. Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux de peur de croiser encore une fois son regard. Le savoir si près d'elle, la rendait malade. Pourquoi avait-il un si grand pouvoir sur elle ?

D'une oreille indiscrète, elle écoutait la conversation de Blaise et Pansy tout en se demandant pourquoi le décoloré ne participait pas à leur débat. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Pensait-il aussi à leur moment de d'égarement ? Regrettait-il sa proposition ?

Cette proposition avait occupé son esprit durant toutes les vacances. Que se passerait-il, si elle acceptait de devenir le ' jouet ' de Malefoy ? Pourquoi cette proposition était-elle si alléchante ? Une grande partie d'elle désirait accepter ce pacte qui signifiait la simplicité et surtout un non engagement. Ils ne seraient pas ensemble mais partageront de bon moments entre adulte consentant avait-il dit.

-« Noah, reviens sur Terre, tu t'es encore envolée » l'appela Pansy

Noah sorti brusquement de ses pensées.

-« tu étais où avant ? C'est étrange que tu ne viennes que maintenant » lui demanda Blaise

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende comptes, elle lui lança un regard noir… n'aimant pas raconter sa vie à n'importe qui.

-« Cela ne te regarde pas » rugit –elle

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire. Décidément, elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

-« Toujours aussi aimable » murmura Drago

Noah souffla d'agacement en l'envoyant un regard blasé. Il recherchait l'affrontement, elle n'en avait pas la force.

-« Peu importe, Pansy je vais faire un tour… J'étouffe ici » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix détachée en se levant.

-« d'accord » répondit simplement Pansy

Allongé dans son lit, la blonde était dans ses pensées. Malgré ses supplications, le sommeil ne voulait pas d'elle. Entre ses lieux, elle ne parvenait pas à bien dormir… Trop silencieux, trop froid… Ce n'était pas chez elle, ni ses draps. Elle ne se sentit pas franchement en sécurité.

Saisissant sa cape, elle décida d'aller faire la seule chose qui l'aidait à dormir… Se balader dans les couloirs froids et lugubres de Poudlard.

Descendant silencieusement les escaliers, elle le trouva affalé sur le canapé en simple caleçon. Elle s'approcha de lui et dut s'avouer qu'il était adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait l'air paisible sans son air arrogant figé sur son visage. Noah ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce jeune homme qu'elle aimait tant détester.

Elle n'en était pas amoureuse et ne ressentait que de l'amertume vis-à-vis de lui, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui et sa proposition.

-« arrête de t'extasier devant ce magnifique corps d'athlète. » murmura Drago, les yeux toujours fermer.

-« Ton corps blanc comme un cul ? C'est ça le magnifique corps d'athlète ? » Répondit Noah blasé

-« ce corps t'a donné du plaisir à ce que je sache » répondit Drago, en se levant

-« Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot plaisir et puis je ne m'en souviens plus de cet épisode » fit la jeune fille, sur un ton de défis

-« Tu as la mémoire courte Jones, tu as besoin que je te rétablisse la mémoire ? » murmura le jeune homme, en collant son torse nu contre la jeune fille.

-« Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton jouet » répondit Noah, en le repoussant

Drago la regarda s'éloigner.

-« Tu n'es pas mon jouet… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me taper deux fois la même fille mais je ne sais pas, avec toi j'en ai envie » lui dit le jeune homme

-« je ne veux pas être un numéro de plus sur ta liste, je vaux mieux que ça » répondit Noah, d'une voix amère.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire. Il lui saisit fermement le bras l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

-« tu n'es pas un numéro de plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une telle attirance pour toi. Tu n'étais pas prévu dans mes plans. Je te déteste mais je te désire en même temps. » S'exclama Drago

-« Malefoy lâche moi, vas te chercher une autre fille. »

-« c'est toi que je veux … regarde-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi que toi aussi tu ne me désire pas »

Noah laissa ses barrières tomber et l'embrassa brutalement. Les mains du prince des serpents allèrent se perdre sur le fessier de la blonde. La soulevant, ils allèrent s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Leurs mains se firent bien plus baladeuses que leur première fois. Se faisant entreprenant, Drago posa une main sur le sein de sa partenaire, l'autre cherchait avec avidité l'entrée de son entre, il la sentait onduler sous son corps ce qui lui provoquait une monté de son désir. Noah, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop où placer ses mains et se contenta de les faire reposer avec vigueur sur le dos de son ennemi. Drago n'aimant pas l'aspect romantique de leur baiser, bien trop langoureux à son gout, coupa cour à ce dernier et s'attaqua au cou de la demoiselle.

-« pas de suçon Malefoy » l'arrêta Noah

-« laisse-moi faire » murmura-t-il

-« non… toi laisse-moi faire, on a assez tardé, j'ai sommeil » dit Noah, d'une manière autoritaire

-« j'aime quand tu … » commença Drago

Il fut coupé la main de la jeune fille qui s'avait brusquement fait intrusion dans son caleçon, saisissant fermement sa virilité. Les mouvements de vas et viens de la jeune fille, le faisait perdre peu à peu la tête. Elle le contrôlait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il s'interdisait de jouir sous ses assauts. Sentant une vague d'électricité l'envahir, Il retira avec force la main de sa camarade qui lui lança un regard lourd de reproche. Il lui débarrassa de son short avant d'entrer en elle sans grande délicatesse.

-« pas besoin d'être aussi brusque Malefoy » lui dit-elle

Pour toute réponse, il entama de langoureux coups de rein. Comme à son habitude, il posa une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et calla sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Noah sentit tous ses sens s'éveiller face aux coups de rein de son camarade.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Malefoy pouvait lui donner autant de plaisir, il lui faisait perdre la tête. Le sentir en elle, avec autant de vivacité, n'était en aucun cas dans ses projets. Il lui donnait du plaisir dans leur salle commune alors que leurs camarades étaient endormis à l'étage. Ils pouvaient se faire surprendre par n'importe. Cela rendait les choses excitantes pour eux.

Un taux d'adrénaline assez important monta en elle. Elle renversa les rôles sous les protestations de Drago. Ils se retrouvèrent à même le sol.

-« Je n'aime pas être dominé Malefoy » explique-t-elle,

-« montre-moi ce que tu sais faire Jones » la provoqua Drago

Noah balança la tête en arrière tout en entamant des longs mouvements de vas et de viens. Elle sentait ses mains sur sa taille, lui imposant une plus grande proximité.

Leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, leurs gémissements de plus en plus profonds.

Drago fut le premier à perdre pieds suivit de près par sa compagne. Noah s'effondra de fatigue à ses côtés, à bout de force.

Ils restèrent dans le silence le plus complet, reprenant leurs souffles. Se levant avec difficulté, elle récupéra ses affaires tandis que lui n'arrêtait pas de la regarda avec un regard vide. Il décortiqué chacune de ses courbes avec intérêt. Elle avait pris du poids à des zones biens stratégiques. Il finit par se lever à son tour pour enfiler son caleçon.

-« on vient de s'envoyer en l'air dans la salle commune, alors que les autres dorment à quelques mètres de nous. » remarqua Drago

-« Je sais… » Murmura-t-elle

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

-« Bonne nuit Malefoy » lui dit-elle

Il s'approcha délicatement d'elle, encerclant sa taille pour la coller contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec délicatesse, ce qui perturba un peu leurs propriétaires respectifs. Drago n'avait pas prévu un baiser aussi tendre.

-« Bonne nuit Jones… » Répondit-il


	15. Chapter 15

Dans une salle du premier étage, les sixièmes années avaient un cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Ce cours était toujours l'occasion pour Noah de montrer aux autres ses impressionnantes aptitudes. Elle connaissait quasiment toutes les formules, même les pires, et les appliquait à merveille sous le regard admiratif de son professeur.

L'autre occasion de ce cours était les duels qui opposaient Drago et Noah. Malgré leur relation « non exclusive », la véritable nature de leur relation reprenait le dessus. Chacun voulait prendre le dessus de l'autre, aucun ne voulait paraitre faible face à l'autre et ce cours n'échappait pas à la règle. Le professeur les avait appris un sort permettant de geler entièrement le corps humain provocant une mort lente et douloureuse par hypothermie.

Après un propos mal plaçait de la part du prince des serpentards, un combat se déclencha entre les deux nouveaux amants de Poudlard. Mais Noah qui était très agile de sa baguette, arrivait sans grand mal à contrer les sortilèges de son camarade et c'est avec une technique irréprochable qu'elle le toucha en plein fouée. Le bruit du corps geler de Drago résonna dans toute la pièce sous les exclamations horrifiés des autres élèves.

-« enfoiré » s'exclama Noah

Le professeur était stupéfait par l'agilité de la demoiselle mais l'obligea tout de même à annuler le sortilège avant que le sortilège n'achève le blond.

-« Miss Jones libérez monsieur Malefoy »

-« je suis vraiment obligée, il est bien comme cela, je le trouve beaucoup plus ...comment dire ... agréable » se plaignant Noah en faisant un regard de chien battu à son professeur.

-« Miss Jones » qui essayait temps bien que mal de retenir son rire face à la tête de la serpentard

-« okay c'est comme vous voulez ... » renonça Noah, elle fit un magnifique mouvement de main et contre son grés, libéra Malefoy

Dès qu'il reprit connaissance, le jeune homme attrapa Noah par le col d'une manière violente, ce qui obligea leur enseignant à invoquer un bouclier entre eux.

-« TU M'AS FAIT QUOI JONES, POURQUOI J'AI LES CHEVEUX TRAMPES? » S'énerva drago

-« Cela t'apprendra à me traiter d'incompétente » dit Noah, énervé

-« c'est la dernière fois que tu t'attaques à moi » le menaça Drago

-« sinon tu vas faire quoi ? T'attaquer à moi Malefoy ? Sérieusement » rigola Noah

Drago voulu s'attaquer à elle mais fut arrêté par le bouclier.

-« sale garce… Tu n'es qu'une … » L'insulta Drago

-« une quoi ? … » Rugit Noah

Le serpentard savait qu'il ne devait pas aller sur cette pente, au risque de mettre un terme à leur collaboration, mais cette garce le mettait hors de lui. Il n'aimait la facilité avec laquelle elle le ridiculisait devant les autres.

-« Miss Jones, Monsieur Malefoy… retournez à vos occupations et arrêtez de vous comporter comme des idiots » intervenu le professeur

Noah posa un regard indigné à son professeur.

-« vous traitez qui d'idiots ? » s'énerva Noah

-« je pense que c'est nous qu'il traite d'idiot » s'exclama Drago

-« personne ne t'a demandé de l'ouvrir Malefoy » répondit Noah

-« Jones montre-moi un peu plus de respect »

-« oh arrête avec cette histoire de respect, tu sais bien que je n'en ai pour toi » répondit Noah

-« Bon jeunes gens… Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en cours là et vous êtes en train de le perturber » intervenu le professeur

-« mais oui, vous nous perturbez là» ajouta Blaise

-« c'est bon Zabini , n'en rajoute pas une couche » lui dit Noah

-« Blaise je pensais que l'on était amis » s'indigna Drago

-« oh, on ne peut même plus déconner dans cette classe, les vacances ne vous ont pas réussi» rigola Blaise

-« Blaise ne t'en mêle pas c'est mieux pour toi » lui conseilla Pansy

-« toute façon, ils préfèrent avoir leur scène de ménage à deux, nous on ne compte plus » fit Blaise

-« Malefoy conseille ton ami avant que mon point n'atterrisse bêtement sur son visage » le menaça Noah

-« je t'aiderai s'il le faut » s'exclama Drago

-« oula… ça s'entraide maintenant… C'est l'amour fou à ce que je vois »

-« non mais je vais le… » commança Noah,

La jeune fille voulu sauter sur lui mais fut arrêté par Pansy. Une dispute se déclencha entre les quatre serpentard sous les regards surpris de leurs camarades. Noah déversait sa colère contre Drago qui déversait la sienne sur Blaise qui en retour s'était énervé contre Noah. Pansy, quant à elle, essayait d'arbitrer ce combat sans grand succès. Aussitôt, les autres élèves commencèrent eux aussi à chahuter, ce qui provoqua une dispute générale.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit soudainement entendre, ce qui arrêtera net tous les élèves.

-« Maintenant ça suffit… Allez tous à vos place et le premier que j'entends, je le colle jusqu'à la fin du mois c'est clair ? » S'époumona le professeur

Une fois le calme revenu, le cours pu recommencer.

Soudainement, une présence de plus se fit sentir dans la pièce. Tous les serpentards se redirent face à leur directeur de maison. Ils remercièrent tous Merlin qu'il n'ait pas assistés à leur conflit, quelques minutes de moins et l'on n'aurai assisté au plus grand génocide de tous les temps.

-« oui professeur Rogue, que voulez-vous ? » l'interrogea le professeur

Le dite professeur le toisa et tourna son regard noir et sinistre vers l'élève qu'il méprisait le plus.

-« Jones, suivez-moi » ordonna-t-il

La demoiselle resta un moment interdite se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire encore. Rangeant ses affaires, elle le suivit en silence.

Noah était assise au milieu d'une pièce, en présence du directeur, de Rogue et du Ministre. Elle les écoutait parler d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle se demandait si Rogue connaissait son passé, il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre les propos des autres hommes.

-« miss, je suis venus aujourd'hui pour compléter des informations manquantes » l'informa le ministre

Noah hocha la tête.

-« vos parents, vous nous avez pas informé de leurs noms »

-« il est obligé d'être là ? Je ne veux pas raconter ma vie devant lui » dit-elle, en désignant Rogue

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-« il est votre directeur de maison… Donc il est un peu comme votre responsable légal »

-« je n'ai pas besoin d'un responsable légal. Je vous signale que je n'ai plus la marque sur moi » rugit Noah

-« il doit être là » insista le directeur

Noah souffla bruyamment face à cette intrusion forcé dans son passé.

-« le nom de vos parents » répéta le ministre

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, le visage fermé face à eux.

-« Miss Jones »

-« Emma Jones mais je ne connais pas celui de mon père» dit Noah

Dumbledore afficha une mine surpris face à ce nom ainsi que le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier s'était redressé brusquement. 16 ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce nom… Son nom.

-« Emma Jones ? » répéta le directeur

-« oui Emma Jones » répondit-elle, blasé

-« Emma Elisabeth Jones ? » insista Rogue

-« OUI … » s'écria Noah

Elle les observa un instant. Quelque chose clochait, ils agissaient bizarrement.

-« pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle

Elle vit le directeur chercher quelque chose dans ses dossiers, le regard de Rogue avait changé, il l'a regardé comme si Merlin en personne se trouvait en face de lui.

Son cinglé de directeur s'approcha d'elle tout en lui tendant une photo.

La respiration de Noah se coupa un instant face au visage souriant de sa mère. Ses longs cheveux blonds volant au vent, son magnifique sourire, ses yeux remplis de vie. Sur la photo, sa mère se tenait au côté d'une autre jeune fille et portait un uniforme. En y regardant de plus près, Noah reconnu le parc de Poudlard ainsi que l'uniforme de sa maison. Une serpentarde comme elle. Un sourire triste se plaça sur le visage de la jeune fille. Après toutes ses années, elle avait oublié certains détails du visage de mère ainsi que le son de sa voix.

Dumbledore fut ému face au regard triste que la jeune fille lui lançait. Un mélange de mélancolie et de remercîment.

-« elle était élève ici… Une serpentard » murmura-t-elle

-« elle s'est évaporé à la fin de sa cinquième années, nous n'avions plus de nouvelle d'elle » l'informa Dumbledore

Noah vit Rogue s'agitait un peu.

-« vous êtes née où ? » demanda Rogue

-« aux États-Unis » répondit Noah

-« et vous êtes sure de ne pas connaitre votre père ? » redemanda Rogue

-« oui j'en suis sure… Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit sur lui » s'énerva Noah

Dumbledore regarda avec insistance son collègue.

-« Miss, je pense que vous pouvez y allé »

Noah se leva en regardant une dernière fois la photo de sa mère avant de la tendre au directeur.

-« vous pouvez la garder »

Noah lui offrit un vrai sourire avant de s'éclipser. Le ministre parla une dernière fois avec le directeur et fini lui aussi par prendre congé.

Rogue se demandait si ses soupçons étaient fondés. Cela faisait seize ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce nom, il s'était efforcé de l'oublier elle et leur secret. Plus il plongeait dans ses pensées, plus il faisait les cents pas sous le regard intrigué de son collègue.

-« parlez mon ami, vous avez l'air perdu » l'invita Dumbledore.

_ « Je me suis mis dans un sacré pétrin »

Noah flânait dans les couloirs avec un regard rêveur dans les couloirs. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, ces couloirs abritaient les souvenirs de sa mère. Ses murs retenaient le souvenir des sourires de sa mère. Soudainement, elle ressentait le sentiment que ce château était finalement comme une maison, il avait accueilli sa mère.


	16. Chapter 16

16 ans auparavant.

Le bal de Noel battait son plein dans ce majestueux château. Sur une table situait dans un coin de la grande salle, était assise deux jeunes filles accompagnées de leurs cavaliers respectifs.

L'une blonde, affichait une mine déconfite et blasé face au discours de son cavalier. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait accepté son invitation. Il était dénué de toutes connaissances, ne parlait que de ce stupide sport de Quidditch. Ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qui la faisait rêver depuis plus d'une année maintenant. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient négligemment sur son si pale visage. Il portait son habituel costume noir qui lui donnait un air de chauve-souris, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait que le trouver beau. Il lui manquait affreusement.

Leur dernière discussion s'était achevée sur une mémorable dispute. Il lui avait balancé les pires horreurs avant de la mettre à la porte. Un mois … Un mois qu'elle ne pouvait plus assister à ses cours. La honte la dévorait littéralement ainsi que de la colère. Elle se sentait bafoué par lui.

Elle pensait enfin découvrir les joies de l'amour mais au lieu de ça, son cœur ainsi que ses illusions furent meurtris. Elle souffrait de ce rejet, il l'avait rabaissé comme lui seul en avait le pouvoir. Elle voulait simplement aimer et être aimé, ce n'était de sa faute si cet enfoiré de cupidon l'avait amené à jeter son dévolu sur son jeune professeur. Ses propos lui revinrent en tête, il l'avait traité de gamine et de cornichon tiraillé par ses hormones.

Une rage immense monta en elle. Elle n'était plus une gamine et encore moins un cornichon tiraillé par ses hormones. Une femme sommeillait en elle et voulait être touché et aimé comme-t-elle. Certes, elle était encore vierge mais ce sentait prête à franchir cette étape avec lui… Mais il l'avait rejeté.

-« Emma tu danses ? »

-« je … » commençai la concerné

-« oui, elle le veut » répondit précipitamment L'autre jeune fille

Emma lança un regard qui sévère à sa meilleure amie. Marley avait le don de le mettre dans les pires situations.

-« Je suis désolée Marcus mais je ne me sens pas bien, je prends un dernier verre et je vais me coucher » s'exclama Emma

-« je viens avec toi » l'informa Marley

-« non … reste c'est bon, je vais bien. Je t'assure »

Après une dernière accolade, Emma se dirigea vers le buffet afin de prendre un dernier verre de jus de citrouille.

Elle poussa un soupire de désespoir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le jus de citrouille était épuisé. Une désagréable sensation de solitude l'envahi. Tout le monde la rejetait, d'abord son imbécile de professeur et maintenant ce jus de citrouille qui manquait à l'appelle. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter à force de fixer ce grand bol vide. Vide comme ses sentiments, vide comme son âme, vide comme sa vie amoureuse… Elle était condamnée à vivre une vie aussi vide que ce récipient…

-« ce n'est pas en le fixant de la sorte qu'il se remplira »

La jeune fille sursauta. Il se tenait à ses côtés, un sentiment l'envahi aussitôt remplaçait par de la haine et de la colère. Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêta à s'en aller mais il lui saisit le fermement bras l'obligeant à rester.

-« je vous croyais plus mature que ça… Rater un mois de cours pendant l'année des BUSES, très malin » lui reprocha son professeur

-« ce que je fais de mes journées ne vous regarde en aucun cas Professeur Rogue » s'énerva Emma

-« ne jouez pas ça avec moi, vous avez plus qu'intérêt à vous pointer à mes cours dès la rentrée, suis-je bien clair ? »

Emma le regarda intensément. Ce foutait-il d'elle ? Eprouvait-il de la satisfaction de la voir souffrir pour lui ?

-« je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce que vous » s'indigna Emma

-« c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas m'enticher d'une gamine de 15 ans… Je ne suis qu'une partie insignifiante de votre foutu vie. Vous avait le temps de vous amouracher d'un autre. Mais vous ne passez qu'une seule fois vos Buses, donc cessez de jouer les victimes et pensez enfin à votre avenir » s'énerva-t-il

-« je ne suis pas une gamine et je me préoccupe de mon avenir… Marley m'apporte tous vos cours et je vais réaliser toutes les potions faite en cours chez moi pendant les vacances… Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça » répondit Emma, blessé par ses propos

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Le professeur lâcha son élève tout en regardant au tour de lui, il fut satisfait de constater qu'aucuns élèves ni professeurs ne les regardaient. D'un mouvement de baguette, il remplit le récipient vide.

La jeune fille ne lui accorda aucun regard mais se servit tout de même.

-« je vous pensais plus intelligente que ça … Vous trimbaler avec ce moins que rien de Thomson » fit Rogue, d'une manière dédaigneuse

Emma recracha sa gorgé avant de lui lancer un regard outré.

-« Avec qui je me … Trimbale … ne vous regarde en aucun cas »

-« vous auriez pu trouver mieux pour me remplacer » fit Rogue

-« pardon ? Vous remplacer ? Je vous rappelle que vous m'avait mise dehors alors que je vous avait avoué mes sentiments » s'énerva Emma

-« Arrêtez vos gamineries, vous n'avez pas de sentiments à mon égard » la coupa-t-il

-« êtes-vous dans mon cœur pour savoir ce que je ressens ? Votre statut de professeur ne vous donne pas le droit de dénigrer mes sentiments » murmura Emma

Rogue la regarda un instant avant de la quitter précipitamment. Emma resta interdite face au comportement de son professeur, elle n'avait pas fini de tous lui dire, il lui restait encore plein d'amertume dans son cœur. Relevant légèrement sa robe, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les cachots.

Comment osait-il venir l'importuner alors que c'était lui qui l'avait mise dehors comme une vulgaire chaussette.

-« Je suis amoureuse de vous » cria-t-elle, en ouvrant précipitamment la porte de son bureau

Elle vit Rogue se diriger vers elle en deux trois enjambés. Il ferma la porte et insonorisa les lieux.

-« êtes-vous stupide ou le faites-vous exprès ? Vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de moi » s'énerva-t-il, en l'empoignant fermement

-« je suis amoureuse de vous et je pense que vous n'êtes pas indifférent à mes charmes »

-« vous n'avez aucun charme »

-« vous pouvez être aussi méchant que vous le voulais, vous n'arriverez jamais à enlever les sentiments que j'ai pour vous » répondit Emma, en mettant une main sur sa joue

-« idiote… » Rugit Rogue, en enlevant violemment la main de la jeune fille

Le jeune professeur s'éloigna brusquement d'elle.

-« je ne suis pas une idiote » cria Emma

-« Si vous l'êtes… vous ne savez pas que c'est Askaban qui m'attend si jamais je vous touche au-delà du raisonnable ? » s'énerva Rogue

-« mais ça sera un secret entre nous, je ne le dirais à personne »

-« vous n'êtes qu'une enfant, je serais un porc si je vous… on ne peut pas » dit Rogue, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Cette jeune fille le faisait perdre la tête. Il la désirait mais ce sentait sale à penser à elle de cette manière. Il n'en était pas amoureux… Non, son cœur appartiendra à tout jamais à sa Lily. Il avait des envies et depuis un certain temps ses envies se dirigeaient vers la jeune fille.

Il voyait dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

-« je ne suis plus une enfant… J'ai des besoins et je vous désire » dit-elle, en prenant une des mains de son professeur et la pressa une l'un de ses seins.

Rogue se leva brusquement et la poussa.

-« Je ne vous aimerais jamais… Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine qui s'est entiché de son professeur. Je ne veux pas participer à vos fantasmes de jeune fille en chaleur »

Emma se leva les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui administra une gifle monumentale. Elle se sentait blessé…

-« vous n'êtes qu'un … » s'indigna-t-elle, le regard remplis de haine

-« sortez d'ici »

-« je vous déteste… Vous n'avez pas de cœur… Je vous maudis Severus Rogue… Je vous maudis » cria-t-elle en pleure tout en le frappant.

Rogue essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la jeune fille. Il lui saisit les poignets et l'obligea à rester collé contre lui. Elle pleura pendant un instant tout en lui répétant qu'elle le détestait.

-« je en suis pas un homme pour vous »

-« vous êtes tout ce que je désire, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant »

-« vous trouverez quelqu'un de mieux que moi … Je vous assure, je ne suis pas un homme bien »

-« mais c'est vous que je veux… Vous et seulement vous… Je me fous de tous les horreurs que vous avez bien pu faire, je me fous de tous ce que les gens racontent sur vous… Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme bon que je vois au travers de vous. Je sais qu'il existe et j'ai pu le voir pendant nos heures de cours particuliers. » S'exclama Emma, en s'éloignant de lui

-« je ne suis pas bon » répondit Rogue, touché par les propos de la jeune fille

-« vous l'êtes… Je vois du bon en vous »

Rogue la regarda dans les yeux.

-« vous êtes sure ? » demanda Rogue

-« oui » murmura Emma

Un silence s'installa. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de sa joue, elle ne voulait pas renoncer à lui.

-« Cela restera entre nous ? » soupira Rogue

Emma releva la tête furtivement en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

-« je suis intéressé par vous… j'ai essayé de lutter mais vous êtes une tête de mule. » renonça Rogue

-« je le savais » s'exclama Emma, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fondit sur les lèvres de son Severus. Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus enflammé. Il déposa la jeune fille sur son bureau avant de se mettre entre ses jambes.

Un coup violent les stoppa dans leur élan.

-« c'est qui ? » chuchota Emma

-« je ne sais pas… va sous la table… Entrez » l'ordonna Rogue

Emma était aux anges. Il avait cédé à ses avances, il était enfin à elle. Malgré la présence de la directrice des gryffondors, elle ne stressait pas, il était là… Son rêve s'était enfin réalisé. Ses lèvres avaient enfin effloré les siennes. Même s'il ne l'aimera jamais comme elle le voudrait mais peu importe, elle avait droit à ses câlins et à ses baisers.

Après le départ de son professeur de métamorphose, la serpentarde sorti de sa cachette. Ils se regardèrent intensément sans prononcer un mot.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui avec un sourire ravageur. Posant délicatement ses lèvres contre ceux de son professeur, elle se cola contre lui.

-« tu es à moi » dit-elle, d'une manière séductrice

Rogue laissa échapper un rire face à cette réplique.

-« bonne vacance Miss Jones » répondit-il en l'embrassant

-« Emma… Appelle-moi Emma »

-« Emma » prononça-t-il

Elle lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce en se déhanchant plus que nécessaire.

Rogue savait pertinemment qu'il faisait une erreur mais il s'était attaché à elle. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait une maturité supérieure à la moyenne. Ils passaient des heures et des heures à parler.

Il risquait sa vie et sa liberté mais elle l'obsédait trop.


	17. Chapter 17

Noah entra dans la salle et s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, il lui avait ordonné depuis plus d'une semaine, de venir le voir. Noah aurait voulu pousser l'échéance encore un bon bout de temps mais Pansy et Ron l'avaient menacé de représailles si jamais elle persistait à ignorer de la sorte Rogue. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'elle prit le chemin des cachots pour aller à l'encontre de son professeur de potion.

Il lui lança ce regard qu'elle détestait temps. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle prit place sur l'une des tables de la salle, sous le regard courroucé de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus.

-« bien miss, asseyez-vous donc, ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez difficile »

La jeune fille se leva soudainement, il n'avait pas à lui donner des ordres. Pour qui se prenait-il ? De plus, elle aimait le voir perdre patience face à son insolence.

-« non merci, je vais rester debout enfin de compte » balança Noah

Celui-ci, lui lança un regard des plus noirs, en en essayant de contrôler sa respiration qui s'accéléra face à l'insolence de cette petite peste. Comment allait-elle prendre la « bonne nouvelle ». Dumbledore avait failli tourner de l'œil en apprenant cette nouvelle, après une bonne remontrance et une interdiction formelle d'ébruiter ce scandaleux secret, il avait été convenu d'annoncer à la jeune fille l'identité d'un individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son tempérament de feu. Severus ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer.

-« alors miss, je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes la »commença-t-il

Il se sentit ridicule face à ses propres propos.

-« Si je savais ce que vous me vouliez, pourquoi je me ferais du mal en m'imposant votre détestable présence ?» répondit-elle avec insolence

-« Miss ne commencez pas… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos remarques désobligeantes » la menaça Severus

-« Enfin bref… » Répondit Noah, déjà blasé par la situation.

-« vous êtes désespérantes » soupira le professeur

Noah poussa un long soupire qui en disait long.

-« votre mère s'appelait Emma Jones ? »

-« Ravis de constater que votre mémoire est encore fonctionnelle »Répondit Noah, plus pour elle que pour lui.

-« vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer, je suis sur le point de me déchainer sur vous »

-« des menaces, toujours et encore des menaces » chantonna la jeune fille.

Rogue se précipita sur la jeune fille, l'empoigna violemment. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son élève, il fut surpris de voir à quel point cela ne lui procurer aucune frayeur. Par Merlin, quel démon habitait cette petite écervelée ?

-« A l'avenir, je vous prierai de bien surveiller votre langue lorsque vous vous adressez à moi. »

Noah se dégagea violemment de son étreinte. Elle ramassa avec rage son sac s'apprêtant à déguerpir, loin de ce cinglé.

Faisant demi-tour, elle pointa un doigt autoritaire sur le torse de son professeur.

-« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de poser vos sales pattes sur moi » le menaça Noah,

Rogue afficha un air menaçant.

-« je vous retourne le compliment » dit-il, en enlevant violemment sa main

-« Vous me faites perdre mon temps » s'indigna la demoiselle

Elle fit demi-tour quand Rogue la stoppa.

-« Miss, ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce que j'avais à vous dire »

Elle se retourna brusquement.

-« Que me voulez-vous à part gâcher ma soirée ? Allez-y » hurla-t-elle

Rogue ne savait pas comment introduire cette nouvelle. Devait-il y aller en douceur ? Ou boucler à tout jamais le grand bec de cette peste.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, une personne parvenait à lui tenir tête de cette manière. Dans un autre contexte, il en aurait été très fier. Cette nature forte qu'elle dégageait lui donnait un sentiment de nostalgie. Mis à part son sale caractère hérité du mauvais côté, il pouvait dès à présent trouver des airs de ressemblance avec sa mère.

-« il se trouve que votre mère et moi… Nous nous connaissions… A vrais dire elle n'était pas qu'une simple élève pour moi. Malgré que je risquais de terminer ma vie à croupir dans un des charmants cachots d'Askaban, nous avions une relation extrascolaire et d'après les tests que j'ai personnellement demandé, il se trouve miss, que vous êtes le fruit de cette liaison »

Noah ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Son cerveau s'était arrêté de tourner durant le ridicule discours de ce type, elle était comme bloqué dans une autre dimension. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra si violemment qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux qui se transforma en un fou rire.

-"Miss ?" demanda Rogue

Noah était dans un fou rire qui l'obligea à s'agripper à une table. Son cerveau refusait de traduire les informations correctement.

Puis petit-à-petit, elle comprit enfin les paroles de cet individu. Sa respiration se coupa soudainement. Elle avait peur de comprendre, peur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

-« c'est une blague ? Pitié dite-moi que s'en est une. Ce n'est pas possible… Merlin viens moi en aide » paniqua Noah

Rogue fut troublé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle mais elle le repoussa avec rage

-« vous ne m'approchez pas… Je vous déteste. Vous n'êtes personne pour moi, je ne veux pas de vous… putain c'est un cauchemar. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dut venir dans cette putain d'école. " Cria de rage et de frustration Noah

Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, aucune ressemblance, rien qui pourrait montrer une quelconque affiliation. Ils étaient des opposés. Sa blondeur contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux bleu/vert était parfaitement opposé à ceux bruns presque noirs de cet homme prétendant être son père.

Un sentiment d'incompréhension l'envahi.

-« Et si par malheur toute cette histoire était vrai, où étiez-vous tous ce temps ? Où étiez-vous lorsque ma mère se faisait tuer sous mes yeux ? Où étiez-vous lorsque l'on m'infligeait les pires sévices ? J'attends une réponse » hurla la jeune fille, folle de rage.

Rogue ne s'avait pas quoi répondre. Elle le prenait au dépourvu avec toutes ses questions auxquelles il ne pouvait absolument pas y répondre. Il l'observait juste.

-« Je n'étais pas au courant de votre existence... »Se justifia Rogue

-« donc sa disparition ne vous a pas inquiété plus que ça. Vous la baisez juste sans vous préoccuper des conséquences »S'indigna Noah

-« Je ne vous permets pas. Je tenais à votre mère, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était tombée enceinte »

-« vous teniez à elle ? Avez-vous cherché à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue ? Avez-vous cherché à vous rassurer qu'elle allait bien ? » Demanda Noah

Severus resta silencieux. Un sentiment de honte l'envahi lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien fait pour s'assurer que cette femme, qu'il prétendait apprécier, allait bien. Il se rappela du sentiment de soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu à la rentrée. Il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir, malgré l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle, car leur relation commençait à le tracasser.

Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. Il s'attachait à elle, bien plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était tombée enceinte et surtout qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi, elle et sa famille avaient précipitamment quitté l'Angleterre. Si les Aurores n'étaient pas venus l'arrêter, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas divulgué son identité.

Malgré les pressions de la société sorcière d'avant qui ne tolérait pas les naissances hors mariages, elle n'avait pas vendu leur secret. Finalement, elle l'aimait vraiment.

-« je ne savais vraiment pas qu'elle était enceinte, elle et sa famille sont partis du jour au lendemain sans prévenir personne. J'ai pensé qu'elle était mieux loin de moi et du règne de Voldemort qui oppressait sa famille » expliqua Rogue

-« sa famille ? Mais de quelle famille vous parlez ? » L'interrogea Noah, sans comprendre.

-« je parle de ses parents…Elle est parti avec eux » Répondit Rogue

-« elle n'avait que moi. On n'avait rien, elle se battait pour me nourrir. J'ai passé les trois premières années de ma vie dans une chambre sans cuisine ni toilette, malgré tout ça elle m'a offert tous ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle se privait de nourriture pour que moi je ne manque de rien. » Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux

Elle repensait à toutes ses fois où sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour elle, à toute les fois où elle se réveillait en pleine nuit et entendait sa mère pleurer. Elle se sentait si impuissante face à la détresse de sa mère et ne pouvait que la prendre dans ses bras. Cette femme avait connu tout un tas de galère et le seule responsable était Severus Rogue.

-« je ne savais pas… Je pensais qu'elle était à l'abri… Je suis vraiment désolé »

La jeune fille pris son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie…

-« je n'ai pas besoin de vous »

Noah marcha d'un pas désespéré dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, elle maudissait une nouvelle fois le ministre et ce directeur. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'était au courant qu'un professeur et son élève entretenaient une liaison interdite et illégale. Une immense déception prit place en elle. Sa mère, cette femme qui lui avait tous appris, avait eu une relation plus que scandaleuse avec son professeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien le trouver ? Il était imbuvable, n'avait pas un physique franchement agréable à voir.

Rogue était son père. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à son géniteur, puisque sa mère lui donnait tous l'amour nécessaire. Mais un sentiment étrange la prenait aux tripes, elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait un père, même si elle le détestait du plus profond de son âme.

Il avait côtoyé sa mère et pouvait l'aider à se souvenir un peu plus précisément d'elle. Mais la haine qui l'habitait l'empêchait d'aller vers lui. Elle avait besoin de temps. Du temps pour se reconstruire, du temps pour apprendre à aimer, du temps pour accepter son passé… Du temps pour l'accepter lui. Lui et son affiliation.

-« Jones »

La concerné se retourna. Elle afficha un petit sourire lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu/acier de son camarade.

Ils échangèrent un baiser.

-« Tu as disparu après le diner. Tu étais où ? » Demanda Drago

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Malefoy ? »

Noah se pressa contre lui.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser.

-« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, avec qui d'autre je m'amuserai ? » répondit Drago

-« Je suis ta seule source de distraction donc ? » s'exclama la jeune fille, d'une voix séductrice

Il laissa échapper un rire avant de l'attirer dans une salle vide.


	18. Chapter 18

Les yeux fixant le plafond, une respiration lente et une tête pleine de questions, c'était ainsi que Noah se trouvait à cette heure matinal, allongée sur son lit.

Une semaine que Rogue lui avait appris la nouvelle. Une semaine qu'une tonne de questions lui trottaient à l'esprit. Au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas si des réponses lui étaient véritablement utiles. Elle respectait le passée de sa mère mais avait du mal à intégrer Rogue dans ce passée. Un sentiment incompréhensible résidait en elle lorsqu'elle constata être le dernier vestige d'une histoire d'amour qui n'aurait dû voir le jour. Un dommage collatéral était la définition parfaite pour décrire sa venue au monde.

Un dommage collatéral. Elle n'aurait jamais dut voir le jour.

Elle avait besoins de parler à ses seuls amis. Ils ne savaient rien pour l'instant. La peur de les perdre la rongeait. Changerait-il de comportement si jamais ils apprenaient son affiliation avec Rogue ?

-« Hey, Blondie » cria Pansy, avant de s'allonger près de Noah

La blonde sursauta avant de lui envoyer son oreiller en pleine figure, sous les éclates de rires de la brune.

-« toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin » s'exclama Pansy

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-« Noah, je peux te dire un truc ? » murmura Pansy

-« je t'écoute » répondit la blonde, en se redressant.

Pansy vérifia qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'était présente puis lança un sort d'insonorisation.

Elle ne savait pas comment le formuler car pour elle s'était encore flou. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait tellement la situation lui était incongru.

Elle, Pansy Parkinson, sang pure et riche héritière ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour lui.

-« Je crois que je commence à ressentir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? »

-« qui ? » demanda Noah

-« tu vas te moquer de moi » répondit Pansy

-« Zabini ? Tu es très proche de lui, plus proche qu'avec l'autre enfoiré de Malefoy »

-« non… Blaise et moi on est comme des frères et sœurs »

Noah l'examina avec un air amusé sur le visage. Elle savait exactement de qui Pansy parlait mais voulait la faire mijoter. La blonde avait bien remarqué les regards remplis d'affections que ce lançaient ses deux amis, les sourires de politesses ont laissé place à des sourires de flirte.

Noah se sentait d'humeur joueuse.

-« Malefoy ? » demanda Noah, malicieuse

-« je le croyais encore il y a quelque semaine, mais non… enfin c'est compliqué »

Noah laissa son sourire disparaître petit à petit.

-« comment ça c'est compliqué ? » paniqua la blonde

-« c'est mon premier amour. J'ai du mal à l'oublié même si cette année je me suis un peu éloignée de lui. Il restera le mec avec qui j'ai couché pour la première fois et pendant un temps on était fiancé » expliqua Pansy

Noah sentit son cœur battre brutalement dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de honte l'envahie lorsqu'elle pensa à Malefoy et à leur petit arrangement. Un coté de sa morale lui

-« mais tu ne l'aimes plus ? » demanda Noah,

-« non… puisque j'en aime un autre et puis je pense qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre » répondit Pansy

-« qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » s'empressa de demanda Noah

-« il est différent depuis quelques temps, plus posé, moins sur le dos des autres. Il disparaît durant des heures et ne dit plus rien à Blaise » expliqua Pansy

-« ah d'accord » répondit simplement Noah

Une partie d'elle voulait tout expliquer à son amie mais elle avait toujours peur de sa réaction. Même si elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour le blond, Noah avait peur d'éveiller en elle une sorte de jalousie qui mettrait en péril leur amitié.

La blonde tenait à son amie mais paradoxalement sa petite histoire avec Malefoy lui tenait aussi à cœur.

Il n'y avait que du sexe entre eux mais cette relation leur convenait. Noah ne voulait pas plus, elle s'épanouissait ainsi. Il arrivait à lui faire oublier ses problèmes pendant une petite durée. Elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à ce petit moment de répit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

-« c'est Ronald » murmura Pansy

Noah afficha un sourire moqueur

-« depuis quand ? »

-« les vacances. Au début, on parlait ensemble parce qu'aucun de nous deux n'avaient de tes nouvelles puis au fur et à mesure, nos lettres sont devenues plus intimistes » expliqua Pansy

-« tu lui as dit ? » voulu savoir Noah

-« je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié si jamais ce n'est pas réciproque » avoua timidement Pansy

-« tu veux je tâte le terrain ? » proposa la blonde

-« oui mais fais le discrètement »

Noah éclata de rire sous le regard perplexe de son amie.

-« quoi ? »

-« je serais la demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage et la marraine de vos 10 gosses » s'exclama Noah

Pansy frappa la jeune fille avec un oreiller.

-« je n'aurais pas 10 gosses »

-« qu'est-ce que tu en sais madame Pansy Weasley » se moqua Noah, en se débattant

-« je vais te tuer Noah Jones »

-« madame Pansy Weasley vous n'êtes pas très aimable ce matin » s'écria Noah en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Noah était assise seul sur un gros rocher près du lac. Au loin, la lune se tenait avec une élégance qui captivait la jeune fille. Un vent glacial digne d'un mois de novembre la maintenait les pieds sur terre en l'empêchant de sombrer plus profondément dans ses pensées. Elle regardait avec avidité ces milliers d'étoiles parsemées et dansant au-dessus du lac.

Savourant chacune de ses inspirations, elle ferma les yeux et ouvrit grand ses bras lorsqu'une grande bourrasque de vent s'invita soudainement, comme pour mieux ressentir cette délicieuse sensation de liberté qui remplissait son cœur, à chaque fois qu'un paysage s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Un sourire d'aisance prit place sur ses lèvres bleutées par le froid.

Ses doigts gelés tenaient le dernier souvenir de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie. Ouvrant les yeux, elle fixait à présent le ciel avec l'espoir d'apercevoir le reflet de sa mère ou un moindre signe lui indiquant qu'elle reposait à présent en paix…

Durant sa détention, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de lâcher prise et d'accueillir la mort, ses yeux se dirigeaient vers le ciel comme pour demander de l'aide à sa mère et les dernières paroles de cette brave lui revenait en tête.

A cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de sa mère en regardant les étoiles pétiller dans le ciel… « Soit forte, n'abandonne jamais, crois au pouvoir de l'amour et surtout vis la vie que je n'ai pas pu vivre… Vis pour nous… Je t'aime ma petite princesse et je serais toujours près de toi »

Une larme coula sur son visage suivit de plusieurs d'autres. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- «Jones? »

La jeune fille sursauta en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

-« tu fais quoi ici toute seule ? »

-« ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy » rugit Noah

Drago scruta avec intérêt le comportement de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'il venait d'interrompre un de ses moments qui n'appartient qu'à elle, l'un de ses moments qu'elle refusait de partager avec lui, ces moments qui succédaient généralement leur moment à deux. Elle avait l'air frigorifié mais ce qu'il le frappait le plus c'était cet air triste qui habitait son visage.

-« ça va ? » demanda-t-il, doucement

-« depuis quand mon état t'intéresse ? » répondit Noah, agacé

-« j'essaye d'être aimable avec toi et toi comme d'habitude tu te braque » s'énerva Drago

-« ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que ma haine pour toi a disparu… Je ne veux pas de sa sympathie ou autre chose venant de toi… Laisse-moi tranquille » s'emporta la jeune fille, en le poussant

-« Va te faire foutre Jones… J'aurais dut te laisser te lamenter sur ta misérable vie » dit-il, sur le même état que la jeune fille

Noah le gifla violemment…

-« ma vie est devenu misérable le jour où j'ai accepté de coucher avec toi »

-« c'est pas comme si tu m'avais résisté… Mais la vérité est que tu es comme toute les autres, tu joues à la fille inaccessible mais enfaîte tu n'es qu'une petite traîné qui n'a pas hésité à se donner à moi dans le Poudlard express. » Répondit Drago, en l'empoignant violemment

Noah se dégagea de son emprise… Drago regretta malgré lui ses paroles lorsqu'il vit le regard blessé qu'elle lui lançait.

Drago s'approcha d'elle mais elle recula.

-« c'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » demanda-t-elle

-« non… bien sûr que non » répondit Drago

Elle alla se réinstaller sur son rocher de départ suivit de près par son camarade.

Un silence s'installa.

Noah ferma à nouveau les yeux sans se soucier de l'attention que Drago lui portait.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle, ses longs cheveux blonds s'amusaient avec le vent. Cette fille avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'il commençait à s'attacher sachant que pour elle il ne sera jamais question d'une quelconque relation.

C'était cela la seule condition qu'elle avait émise, il aura son corps mais son cœur jamais.

Il s'attachait…

-« je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi » avoua Noah, en le regardant

-« moi non plus… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'une telle 'relation' avec une fille »

-« on est vraiment des imbéciles » ricana la jeune fille

Leurs rires s'emmêlèrent un instant avant de s'estomper…

-« tu fais quoi ici toute seule ? »

-« j'avais besoin d'être seule… » Répondit-elle

-« La solitude est l'une des plus belles choses. Avec elle, tu peux être toi-même face à tes pensées, réfléchir correctement au sens de ta vie… J'aime aussi être seul »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire

-« quoi ? » demanda le serpentard

-« tu n'es jamais seul Malefoy, tu as tout le temps plein d'amis autour de toi »

-« ce n'est pas vraiment mes amis… et puis en dehors de Poudlard, je ne vois quasiment aucun d'eux. Ils sont là par nécessité mais je sais que si je tombe aucun d'entre eux ne sera là pour me relever, mise à part Blaise et Pansy » confessa-t-il

-« si tu tombes, je serais là moi aussi »

Drago la regarda intensément ce qui les gêna tous les deux…

-« enfin, je serais là pour me foutre de toi » se rattrapa Noah

-« bien essayé… »

Un autre silence s'installa

-« tu habites où ? »

-« dans Londres moldu »

-« tu es une née moldu ? Tu habites avec tes parents » l'interrogea le blond

-« non je suis une sang mêlée … et je n'ai pas de parents, je vis seule » répondit Noah, d'une manière détaché

-« j'aimerais avoir ta liberté, j'ai beau habité dans un manoir mais je me sens oppressé par mes parents. »

-« comment ça ? »

-« Les gens disent beaucoup de choses au sujets de ma famille et moi, mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe entre ses murs dénués de vie. J'ai grandi avec un père sévère qui s'adressait à moi rien que pour me faire des reproches et une mère qui s'écrasait face à cet homme. C'est pour ça qu'ici, j'ai ce besoin d'être entouré de personne qui me donne l'importance que mes parents ne me donnent pas »

Noah le regarda avec affection réalisant qu'il venait de se confier à elle. Ils avaient une conversation civilisée basé sur les sentiments de chacun. Certaine pièce du puzzle se mettaient en place dans la tête de la demoiselle. Elle comprenait enfin une partie du comportement du jeune homme et certaines paroles de Pansy lui revenaient.

Elle lui prit délicatement la main.

-« je ne vis pas avec mes parents parce que ma mère est morte quand j'avais 10 ans et je ne connais pas mon père »

-« je suis désolé »

-« tu n'as pas à l'être, ma maman me disait toujours, lorsque j'étais triste de la mort de mon lapin, que la mort faisait partit de la vie et que l'on ne perdait jamais véritablement la personne que l'on aime parce qu'elle demeure dans chacun de nos souvenirs. Les souvenirs maintiennent les défunts parmi les vivants » s'exclama Noah, le sourire aux lèvres

-« c'est beau… tu penses souvent à elle ? »

-« tout le temps. C'est pour cette raison que je m'éloigne souvent, pour me rapprocher d'elle dans le silence et la solitude » avoua la blonde, tristement

-« ça explique beaucoup de chose » murmura Drago

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur …

-« j'ai toujours cru que tu étais une petite prétentieuse mais enfaite tu juste besoin de rentrer en communion avec ta mère »

Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, Noah et Drago rejoignaient leur dortoir dans le plus grand silence. Chacun se passant les récits de l'autre.

Rentrant dans la salle commune, aucun bruit n'en dégageait signe que tous leur camarade dormaient à point fermé.

-« Bonne nuit Malefoy » lui dit-elle

Noah voulu se diriger vers le dortoir des filles mais fut retenu par le jeune homme. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels tout en affichant un air amusé sur le visage.

Noah lui sourit en s'approchant de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de la plaquer délicatement contre le mur le plus proche d'eux.

Les deux amants finirent par s'embrasser. Ils avaient essayé de faire transmettre leur reconnaissance à travers ce geste.

C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé entre eux sans qu'aucun des deux ne puisse dire à quel niveau se changement c'était produit.

Drago se décala afin de la laisser rejoindre son dortoir.

\- «Jones? »

Elle se retourna en lui souriant.

-« Oui Malefoy »

-« Si un jour tu tombes, je serais là aussi »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et alla lui donner un autre baiser.

-« enfin… je serais là pour me foutre de toi » ajouta-t-il, lui offrant son célèbre sourire.

Elle laissa échapper un rire.

-« Bien essayé… » répondit-elle,


	19. Chapter 19

Assied l'un en face de l'autre, au fond d'un pub discret du chemin de traverse, deux jeunes gens avaient leur premier rendez-vous.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille assise en face de lui. Il était surpris par son débit de parole qui cachait un stresse important. La boule au ventre, les mains moites et les difficultés à soutenir son regard… Oui Ronald Weasley était amoureux. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Noah lui avait avoué les sentiments que Pansy avait à son égard.

Les voilà maintenant l'un en face de l'autre suite à un coup de Noah. Elle les avait invité mais avait eu un petit « empêchement » de dernière minute.

Pansy n'avait jamais été vraiment intimidé face à un garçon, au contraire c'était elle qui les intimidée. Utilisant ses charmes à chaque fois, aucuns ne lui résistaient mais face à Ronald Weasley, elle se sentait vulnérable.

Observant avec intérêt chacun de ses gestes et buvant avec avidité chacune de ses paroles, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Ses cheveux roux qu'elle avait si souvent moqué, la captivait à présent. Leurs formes, leurs brillances et la manière qu'il avait de les remettre en place. Tous de lui l'intéressait… C'était donc ça de l'amour ? Remarquer les nuances de la couleur de ses yeux, trouver ses taches de rousseur affreusement sexy, vouloir le prendre dans ses bars, le sentir près d'elle, sentir ses lèvres…

Elle en était amoureuse et n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là.

Pensant à leur passé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement posé les yeux sur lui. Le trouvant trop dans l'ombre de l'autre crétin de saint-Potter et de l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Ils avaient cette chose en commun. Ils avaient été dans l'ombre de l'un de leurs amis réciproque, n'existant qu'à travers eux. Et finalement, avec le recul, ils avaient appris à dépasser leur idées reçus sur l'autre en apprends à se connaitre, à s'apprécier et à tomber amoureux.

Ils avaient appris à se connaitre, lui et son humour, elle et son franc-parler, lui et sa gentillesse, elle et sa folie.

-« Tu veux encore quelque chose ? » demanda Ron

-« non c'est bon…merci » le remercia

-« tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Retourner à Poudlard ou se balader ? »

-« euh… » Commença Pansy

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua le sale temps qu'il faisait dehors. Il faisait froid et le vent soufflait violemment. Elle se sentait plutôt bien dans ce pub chauffé et ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard où tous les regards se poseraient sur eux. Elle voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête pas.

-« je suis bien là… avec toi » Confessa Pansy, en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Ron ne put soutenir le regard… Il afficha un sourire en regardant par la fenêtre.

-« moi aussi » répondit Ron

Ils échangèrent des regards gênés, tout en souriant timidement. Pansy passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux en essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

-« Je suis très content d'être là avec toi » dit-il, en se raclant la gorge

-« moi aussi »

-« il y a un truc que je veux te dire mais je ne sais pas par où commencer »

Pansy sentit que le moment était venu, ce moment qui marquerait le début de leur histoire. Il lui prit délicatement la main mais garda les yeux baissées par peur de croiser son regard et de se dégonfler.

-« Je… enfin… tu me… euh » bafouilla le roux

Le jeune homme vira au rouge sous le regard de la fille qu'il aimait. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

-« respire Ron… prend ton temps » voulu le rassurer Pansy

-« je crois que je suis… »

-« Que tu es ? » l'encouragea la serpentarde

Ron était incapable de continuer sa phrase, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir dans le bon ordre. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle attendait la suite mais il n'arrivait pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et lui tendit la main. Pansy la saisit et fut surprise de constater à quel point Ronald Weasley était grand. Elle jeta un regard remplis de défis à tous les personnes présentes qui les regardaient avec insistance.

Echangeant un regard complice, il caressa délicatement sa joue avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pansy approfondit le baiser tout en savourant chaque seconde de ce moment qu'elle avait si souvent imaginé. Si son cœur pouvait exploser, il l'aurait fait depuis un bout de temps.

-« je suis amoureux de toi Pansy Parkinson » murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Pansy lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lui voler un autre baiser. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir autant de fierté en entendant son prénom prononcé avec autant d'amour.

-« je suis aussi amoureuse de toi Ronald Weasley » répondit Pansy

Noah était devant la porte des cachots, hésitant entre son envie de fuir et son envie de lui faire face. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ressentait l'incroyable besoin de demander des explications à cet homme qui était son père. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était ce que sa mère aurait voulu, qu'elle et Rogue s'entendent.

Malheureusement pour elle, il était le seul qui pouvait encore la rattacher à sa mère. Apres quelque minute de réflexion intense, elle toqua enfin.

Un "entrez " très sonore se fit entendre, lui indiquant qu'il était temps pour elle de faire face à cet homme et aux secrets qu'il gardait en lui. Elle poussa un énorme soupire avant de franchir la porte.

Lorsque Rogue vit entrer la jeune fille, il ne put que laisser s'exprimer sa grande surprise.

Depuis des semaines, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et au futur qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour qu'il deviendrait père. A vrai dire, il avait abandonné cette idée ne trouvant personne de convenable puisque les deux femmes qu'il avait aimé, étaient mortes.

-« Miss Jones, que faites-vous ici » Dit-il surpris

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Noah se sentit intimidé par une personne. Elle avait du mal à formuler ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

-« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis venus ici » avoua Noah

Rogue se leva en lui faisant signe de s'assoir. Elle s'approcha de lui et alla s'assoir sur une table en face du bureau de Rogue, celui-ci vint se placer en face d'elle.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la salle. Il la dévisageait avec insistance ce qui gênait de plus en plus la jeune fille. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir une fille. Mise à part son sale caractère, elle était incroyablement belle lui rappelant ainsi sa propre mère.

-« vous me rappelez ma mère »dit-il

Noah lui sourit timidement, prenant soudain conscience qu'elle avait peut-être enfin une famille

-« elle s'appelle comment ? Sans être indiscrète »

-« Elle s'appelait Eileen »

Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent soudainement sous le choc

-« Oh mais Eileen c'est mon deuxième prénom. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment expliqué d'où me venait se prénom ni même mon si particulier prénom d'ailleurs » s'exclama la jeune fille

Rogue fut touché d'apprendre qu'Emma ne l'avait pas oublié, lui et son histoire familiale si compliqué. Elle a été la seule avec qui il avait réussi à se confier, mise à part Lily. Elle avait réussi à lui faire oublier Lily malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Avec elle, il avait réussi à créer la plus belle chose qu'il soit… Un enfant. Emma lui avait donné la chance de devenir père alors que Lily l'avait donné à un autre.

Leur enfant se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il était papa…

-« Tu as héritée du prénom de mon auteur préféré Noah Grey, un potioniste de renom qui m'a fait plonger dans mon premier chaudron à l'âge de 9 ans… » Expliqua Rogue

-« Donc c'est à cause de vous que depuis ma naissance, les gens me prennent pour un mec ? » répondit Noah, faussement vexé.

-« si j'aurais été au courant de votre existence, j'aurais juste opté pour le prénom de ma mère » lui dit-il

Noah ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle voulait commencer la véritable conversation qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Elle voulait savoir comment toute leur histoire avait commencé, comment se faisait-il que personne n'était au courant qu'une histoire aussi scandaleuse entre un professeur et une élève avait vu le jour.

-« pouvez-vous me raconter comment cela a commencé entre vous ? » demanda Noah

-« c'est lors de sa 5eme année, je lui donnais des cours particulier pour augmenter encore plus son niveau car elle comptait devenir professeur de potion, on a commencé à faire connaissance. Elle m'impressionnait beaucoup par sa grande intelligence, intelligence dont tu as hérité, et puis un jour elle m'a embrassé et m'a avoué ses sentiments, au départ je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, car elle et moi c'était impossible... »Expliqua-t-il

-"c'était surtout interdit, mais il y a bien un moment où vous avez accepté de vous lancer dans cette histoire avec elle sinon je ne serais pas là à vous parler"

-« Eh bien, elle ne venait plus en cours parce que quand elle m'avait avoué ressentir des choses pour moi, je l'ai en quelques sorte envoyé balader mais au fond elle me manquait. Lors du bal de Noel, on s'est disputé sur la nature de nos sentiments et c'est à partir de ce moment que cela a commencé »

-« vous avez réussi à cacher votre relation ? »

-« on était très discret, et à l'époque personne n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de liaison pourrait se passer »

Noah resta silencieuse. Donc c'était sa mère qui avait fait le premier pas.

-« Elle était comment ? Moi je ne l'a connais que juste comme la femme qui m'a appris à être forte, à ne jamais lâcher quelques soit les épreuves… Mais comment était-elle lorsqu'elle était encore innocente ? » Voulu savoir la demoiselle.

Severus la regarda un instant avant de plonger dans ses pensées. 16 ans qu'il s'efforçait à ne pas penser à elle, cela lui fendait le cœur de devoir redonner vie à leur histoire et aux souvenirs qu'il a d'elle. La dernière personne à qui il s'était attaché, la seule personne à qui il avait osé dévoiler ses sentiments. Durant des années, il s'était sentit comme un débile à éprouver autant de sentiments pour une gamine de 15 ans, il avait même osé s'imaginer un avenir avec elle.

-« elle était adorable, d'une nature calme mais il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère. C'était le genre de personne sur qui l'on pouvait compter, toujours partante pour venir en aide aux gens. Emma était d'une nature conciliante et déterminé, quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, impossible de la faire renoncer. Elle illuminait chaque pièce dans laquelle elle rentrait, un véritable ange. » Répondit Rogue, un air rêveur sur le visage.

-« elle n'a finalement pas changé alors. »

Un autre silence se fit entendre.

-« ah oui… Elle était douée en potion mais la cuisine ce n'était pas son truc » lui appris Rogue, le sourire aux lèvres

-« Elle a failli m'intoxiquer quand j'avais 6 ans avec une sauce tomate, je ne me rappelle plus comment elle l'appelait »

-« Le volcan en éruption » s'exclama Rogue

Noah éclata de rire. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce nom.

-« exactement… vous connaissez ? » demanda la blonde

-« j'ai été le premier à risquer ma vie en le testant »

-« au moins vous avez survécus, j'ai failli y rester moi » se moqua Noah

-« j'ai survécu mais je garde de profond traumatismes en moi, il m'est impossible de manger de la sauce tomate »

-« moi de même. »

Ils partagèrent encore plusieurs années de dotes ensemble. Rogue apprit qu'à l'âge de 6 ans sa fille transforma l'une de ses amies en lapin. Ils apprenaient à s'apprivoiser mais le chemin sera long pour nouer une véritable relation.

Dans une salle vide de Poudlard, un groupe de trois élèves avaient élus domicile dans le plus grand secret. C'était une pièce qu'ils avaient aménagé afin qu'elle devienne plus accueillante et moins lugubre. Ils avaient poussé les tables poussiéreuses contre le mur et avaient installé des cousins et d'énorme poufs au milieu de la salle. Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce donnant une ambiance très privé presque intime.

La blonde était assise nonchalamment sur l'un des gros poufs et regardait d'un regard mi- moqueur et mi- attendri ses deux amis.

Le roux avait posé sa tête sur les jambes de sa nouvelle petite-amie.

-« vous êtes trop chou ensemble » s'exclama Noah,

Ses deux amis la regarda avant de s'embrasser ce qui provoqua une mine de dégout de la part de la blonde.

-« Oh par Merlin, ne vous léchez pas les amygdales devant moi bordel » s'écria Noah

-« bon, c'est quand que tu nous présente ton copain » s'exclama Pansy

Noah la regarda un instant interdite.

-« quel copain ? » demanda Noah

-« la mec qui te fais te lever en pleine nuit et qui provoque tes absences » expliqua Pansy

-« mais je m'absente tous le temps »

-« au début de l'année c'était que la nuit et tu rentrais plutôt tôt mais là c'est plus fréquent et tu t'absente même la journée… Donc qui est ce mec ? » Insista Pansy

Noah lança un regard à Ron, lui seul était au courant du petit arrangement entre les deux serpentards. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire à son amie mais maintenant la situation était différente.

-« Tu le connais » avoua Noah

Pansy afficha un air surpris face à la franchise de son amie. Elle ne savait pas que la blonde se livrerai aussi rapidement.

-« c'est qui ? »

-« mais il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous, c'est purement… euh » commença Noah

-« sexuelle » ajouta Ron

-« merci pour ton tact Ron » répondit Noah, en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Pansy fronça des sourcils, elle n'avait pas réellement des doutes sur un éventuelle petit-ami, mais constata que son nouveau petit-ami connaissait l'identité de cet inconnue.

Mais quel garçon accepterai d'avoir ce type de relation avec la blonde, pas qu'elle n'était pas attirante mais elle avait le don de faire fuir tous les garçons. Aucun de leurs camarades masculins n'osaient l'approcher par peur d'une éventuelle humiliation… aucun mise à part…

La brune ouvrit gros ses yeux. Tout s'expliquait, ses absences, le fait qu'ils ne se balançaient autant de conneries en pleine figure.

-« Oh mon Dieu, tu couches avec Malefoy ? » s'écria Pansy

-« mais il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous, je te jure » voulu la rassurer le blonde

-« ça dure depuis combien de temps ? »

-« avant les vacances » murmura Noah

-« et tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de me le dire ? » se vexa la brune

-« je ne voulais que cela crée un malaise entre nous, je ne savais pas exactement ce que tu ressentais pour lui… Tu comprends j'avais un peu honte de lui, de moi et je ne voulais pas détruire notre amitié » s'expliqua Noah

Pansy compatis avec son amie. Au fond, ce n'était pas sa relation en elle-même qui la choquait mais c'était le fait que son amie avait mis autant de temps avant de lui dire. Comme si, elle était incapable de prendre sur elle et d'accepter cette relation.

-« tu aurais dû me le dire Noah, je pensais que l'on était amie »

-« je sais, mais… j'étais incapable de te le dire temps que je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour lui. »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Pansy avait du mal à digérer le fait que deux de ses amis les plus proches entretenaient une liaison sans que personne ne le sache.


	20. Chapter 20

Décembre… Le froid, la neige, les fêtes de fin d'année.

Décembre, le mois des chants de Noel, le mois où tous les vœux deviennent réelle, le mois de de la famille et des rassemblements… Le mois qui rappelait à ceux qui n'avaient plus personne à quel point la vie était injuste.

Noah avait toujours détesté ce mois, en particulier le 25 décembre, qui représentait la date d'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère mais aussi son propre anniversaire.

Elle avait 16 ans et cela faisait 6 ans que sa mère était morte sous ses yeux, torturé et exécuté par des mangemorts avant qu'ils ne la kidnappent et la vendent sur un marché aux esclaves à tous justes 10 ans. Elle n'avait rien dit à Pansy et Ron pour éviter qu'ils ne restent avec elle.

On était à quelques jours de Noel, le directeur avait autorisé à ceux qui le voulaient de passer quelques jours en compagnie de leurs familles. Très peu d'élèves étaient restés, seulement deux ou trois.

Noah aurait aimé s'en aller chez elle, mais la période des fêtes était la pire pour elle. C'était la période où elle ressentait le plus le manque de sa mère, où tous ses cauchemars d'accentuaient sans lui laisser du répit. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne reste seule, ordre du Ministre et de Dumbledore. Bien trop de risque qu'elle écoute toutes ses voix qui lui murmurent de rejoindre sa mère.

En plus à Londres en cette période il y avait bien trop de bonheur, de joies, de lumière, de bruit, de famille… Trop d'éléments qui lui rappelaient à quel point elle était seule.

Allongée sur son lit et recouverte de sa couette, Noah n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours. Les elfes lui apportaient à manger mais elle ne touchait pas à un seul plat se contentant de tenir contre son cœur la photo de sa mère et de pleurer tout son saoul. Elle pleurait d'amertume, de tristesse et de détresse.

Les souvenirs de sa mère lui tenaient compagnie depuis des heures, elle ne pouvait pas enlever de son esprit toutes les choses qu'elles avaient l'habitude de faire lors des fêtes.

Comme cuisiner des cookies en scrutant chaque geste de sa mère, avec des yeux remplis de fierté, décorer le sapin lorsque sa mère avait fait assez d'économie pour en acheter un. Elle ressentait encore l'ambiance chaleureuse, les lumières multicolores qui brillaient à travers leur minuscule salon. Sa mère avait l'habitude de lui acheter une belle robe de princesse qui lui servait de cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noel. Malgré son jeune âge, elle savait bien que cette femme se démenait pour lui offrir au moins un cadeau et que si elle en avait le pouvoir leur vie serait différente, alors son cadeau à elle était de ne jamais se plaindre et de toujours montrer de la reconnaissance même lorsque ses amis croulaient sous des tonnes de cadeaux et qu'au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie face à leurs poupées, leurs camions et leurs vélos.

Elle enfilait sa nouvelle robe, qui bien sur avait déjà été utilisé, et offrait le plus défilé de mode dans l'espoir de faire sourire sa mère. Une mélodie retentissait toujours pour accompagner ses pas… Une chanson moldu que sa mère aimait tant… « That's How Strong My Love Is » de Otis Redding

Noah se rappela d'un Noel qui avait été particulièrement rude pour sa mère. Elle venait de se faire renvoyer par son patron après un énième refus de coucher avec lui et se retrouvait complètement fauché pendant Noel. Ses maigres économies avaient servi à payer les factures en retard et il ne lui restait plus rien pour les nourrir. A bout de force et dépassé par ce énième coup du sort, Noah alors âgé de 6 ans avait trouvé sa mère en pleure dans la cuisine alors qu'elle était supposé dormir.

Son cœur de petite fille s'était littéralement brisé face à l'image de son héroïne en pleure. Se sentant impuissante face à cette tristesse d'adulte, elle s'était ruée sur sa mère et l'avait serré fort dans ses bras. Elle ne le savait pas mais cela avait été le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Et d'une voix douce elle murmurait les paroles de leur chanson à l'oreille de sa mère.

La voilà des années plus tard, en piteuse état sous une couverture d'un pensionnat où la nourriture et les décorations coulaient à flots. La vie était vraiment une garce. Toutes ces fois où elle avait prié pour avoir de quoi manger et une belle maison, maintenant elle avait tout ça mais la personne pour qui elle avait prié n'était plus là auprès d'elle. La vie est une garce qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Elle avait besoin d'être consolé comme une petite fille de 6 ans, besoin d'être rassuré sur son avenir, elle avait besoin qu'une personne lui dise que la douleur qui la lacerait le cœur allait s'estomper avec le temps, qu'elle parviendra à nouveau à fêter son anniversaire et Noel sans devoir passer par cette période de dépression …. Elle avait tant besoin de la douceur de sa mère, de la manière qu'elle avait de la consolé en lui chantant de sa douce voix cette chanson qui avait bercé son enfance.

-« I'll be the ocean so deep and wide, and catch all the tears whenever you cry. I'll be the breeze after the strom is gone, to dry your eyes and love you all warm." Murmura Noah, entre deux sanglots

Ses pleures doublèrent d'avantages en s'imaginant être dans les bras de sa mère et de sentir ses douces lèvres se poser délicatement sur son front.

-« Miss Jones ? »

Noah renifla bruyamment tout en s'arrêtant de respirer. Un sentiment de reconnaissance et d'agacement s'empara d'elle. Il n'était pas la personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir mais il était l'autre partie d'elle. Cette partie qu'elle n'osait pas trop découvrir par peur de s'attacher et de le perdre lui aussi.

Un poids supplémentaire se fit sentir sur le lit, réconfortant en peu plus la blonde. Elle n'était pas si seule finalement… il était là.

-« Noah… Tu vas bien ? »

Severus avait enfin eu le courage de venir la voir. Elle s'était enfermée dans les dortoirs juste après le départ de ses camarades i jours de cela. Personne n'osait venir la voir par peur de représailles.

Dumbledore, fou d'inquiétude, l'avait sommé de prendre enfin son rôle de père au sérieux et d'aller la voir.

Ses cheveux blonds dépassaient de la couverture ainsi que des bruits de sanglots. Au pied du lit se trouvaient les plateaux repas du jour intact. Il soupira face à cette nouvelle tâche qui l'attendait.

Il n'existait pas de manuel expliquant comment devenir un père parfait et encore moins de manuel pour comprendre une adolescente en pleine détresse émotionnelle.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre avec elle, n'ayant pas d'exemple paternel. Son père ne s'intéressait qu'à lui pour le frapper lui et sa mère et passait le plus clair de son temps à boire et à dormir affalé sur son canapé.

Etre père n'était pas du tout inné pour lui mais il se devait d'être présent pour cette jeune fille qui avait besoin de lui même si elle était incroyablement forte.

Il lui caressa lentement le sommet de son crane d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortent mais l'un de ses boutons s'accrocha à l'une des mèches de sa fille.

Noah sortit sa tête précipitamment de la couette tout en se tordant de douleur.

-« désolé… Attends Noah, ne bouge pas… Non pas par là… Bouge pas »

Lorsqu'il se libera, la serpentarde se redressa et s'adossa contre la tête de son lit.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis et rougis, son teint pâle et ses cheveux ébouriffés et gras. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait fermement la photo d'Emma et un malaise intérieur le prit. Un sentiment d'impuissance le dévora face à la détresse de sa fille. Ses yeux noirs tombèrent sur deux paires claires qui le dévisageaient avec une immense tristesse. Il essaya de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

-« Tu as mal quelque part ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » Demanda Noah, surprise

Rogue reprit son air sérieux et lui lança un regard noir.

Soudain un éclat de rire retentit à travers la pièce. Ils échangèrent un rire complice avant de laisser le silence reprendre place.

-« il serait peut-être temps que tu ailles prendre une douche et que tu descendes manger »

-« je ne peux pas »

-« mais c'est Noel, en plus il y a des paquets qui t'attendent en bas » insista Rogue

-« Je ne fête pas Noel » répondit simplement Noah

-« Mais pourquoi ? Si j'ai bien lu ton dossier, tu es née le jour de Noel »

-« maman est morte le jour de Noel » dit-elle, calment

Severus resta silencieux face à cette nouvelle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment la réconforter comme un père l'aurait fait.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il voulait se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure, il voulait être un père pour elle, la rassurer, la protéger du monde et de son passé, être là pour elle au péril de sa vie. Il les était impossible de rattraper le temps perdu mais ils pouvaient arrêter de perdre leur temps qu'ils les restaient. Il devait bien ça à Emma. Il allait prendre soin de leur enfant.

-« Tu veux bien me laisser être un père pour toi ? » demanda Rogue, en regarda ses chaussures

Noah, prise au dépourvu, le regarda sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre. Toute sa vie, elle s'était efforcée à ne pas questionner sa mère au sujet de cet inconnu et le voilà maintenant qui lui demandait de le laisser rentrer dans sa vie.

Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait à quel point sa mère aurait été ravi de les voir s'entendre et entretenir une bonne relation.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être père, je n'ai pas eu un père qui me la appris mais je te jure de te donner tout le peu d'humanité et d'amour qui reste en moi, je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse. Je te promets d'être toujours là auprès de toi et de tout faire pour te faciliter la vie, pour te guider et pour t'éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je ne suis pas le meilleur père qu'il soit, j'ai fait énormément de mal autours de moi et mes actes risquent un jour de se répercuter sur toi mais sache je serais là pour te soutenir et je me battrais pour toi »

Le cœur de Noah rebondit violemment dans sa poitrine. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues face à ces paroles qu'elle avait tant besoin d'entendre. C'est fou comment des mots peuvent refermer une plait ouverte, à quel point ils peuvent redonner espoir en l'avenir. Pour la première fois en 6 ans, elle avait la sensation d'avoir enfin atteint le bout du tunnel, elle avait enfin quelqu'un près d'elle. Elle pouvait enfin baisser les armes, se reposer et laisser un autre poursuivre la bataille.

Une personne qui la soutiendra peu importe la gravité de ses fautes, une personne sur qui compter, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

C'était peut-être lui, l'homme qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, qui lui offrirait un avenir digne de ce nom. Elle s'en fichait de son passé, des horreurs qu'il avait bien pu faire, elle voulait juste une âme capable de partager son fardeau. La vie était si dur quand on l'affrontait seul et avec un passé qui nous handicapait. Il était la réponse à ses prières.

-« je ne sais pas comment aimer les gens et je ne te donnerai sans doute pas ce que tu attends de moi. » s'exclama Noah, confuse

-« tu sais, moi aussi je suis devenus quasiment incapable d'aimer convenablement. Toutes les femmes de ma vie sont mortes » répondit Rogue

-« Je suis la seule qui te reste »

-« je ne te demande pas de m'appeler papa ou même de m'aimer, je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'aies plus seule et que je suis là en cas de besoin » l'informa Rogue

Noah resta une fois de plus bouche bée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une personne aussi attentionnée résidait au fond de cet individu adepte des caps de chauve-souris et vivant reclus dans ses cachots. Sa gratitude envers lui, la poussait à vouloir le prendre dans ses bars mais son corps ne voulait pas. Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit.

-« merci » murmura-t-elle, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Noah remarqua les plateaux repas posaient aux pieds de son lit et ressentit soudainement son ventre gargouiller. Elle se leva, eu le tournis durant un cours instant avant de se diriger d'un pas fatigué vers la salle de bain.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans les appartements de Severus où ils passèrent un Noel à leur façon. Noah ouvrit les paquets reçut de la part de Ron et Pansy.


	21. Chapter 21

-« Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise ?» Demanda Noah, en s'habillant à la hâte

La dite chemise se trouvait entre les mains du jeune homme. Il observait sa partenaire sans lui informer qu'il possédait l'objet qu'elle recherchait. Allongé sur des tables regroupaient en un lit improvisé, il détaillait chacune de ses courbes avec un sentiment de fierté.

Ils avaient passé deux heures ensembles dans une salle vide et il était grand temps que chacun reprenne sa route, mais c'était sans comptait sur l'humeur taquine du blond.

Noah tenait vraiment à s'en aller, elle était déjà en retard à son rendez-vous avec ses deux amis. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'elle leur avait enfin avoué son arrangement avec le blond. Pansy avait mis du temps avant de lui reparler convenablement mais après une grande et longue conversation, les deux jeunes femmes avaient finis par faire la paix.

-« Malefoy ? » insista Noah

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire que Noah connaissait que trop bien. Elle poussa un soupire d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel. S'approchant à grandes enjambés de lui, elle lui tendit une main qui se voulait sévère.

-« rend la moi » s'exclama Noah, sévèrement

-« je ne vois de quoi tu parles Jones, rendre quoi ? » répondit Drago, avec un grand sourire

-« Malefoy, je suis vraiment à la bourre là »

Drago lui montra la chemise et essaya de l'enfiler mais la taille de ses bras ne rivalisait pas avec celle de la jeune fille.

-« c'est elle que tu veux ? »

-« Malefoy… Fais pas l'idiot, tu vas l'abimer »

-« Viens la chercher, elle me va plutôt bien » la provoqua le jeune homme, qui avait à peine réussit à mettre un bras dans la manche.

Noah laissa échapper un rire, tout en se mettant à califourchon sur le jeune homme. Instinctivement, les mains du serpentard se posèrent sur le fessier de sa partenaire tandis qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils échangèrent un baiser.

Les mains de Drago remontèrent lentement le long de son dos, avant d'atteindre son soutien-gorge sous les protestations de la blonde. Il dégrafa son soutien avant d'embrasser avidement la poitrine dénudé qui s'offrait à lui.

-« Malefoy… »Murmura Noah

-« encore quelques minutes » la supplia Drago

-« je vais finir par croire que tu m'apprécie vraiment » se moqua Noah

Drago eu un brusque mouvement de recul. Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Sa phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Tous leurs moments lui revenaient en tête avec une telle violence qu'il en eu mal à la tête. Tous ses moments passaient à se confier l'un à l'autre, à rire, à se taquiner… Elle s'imaginait sans doute des choses.

Une constatation dérangeante lui vint en tête, il lui demandait de plus en plus de rester avec lui, même lorsque leurs ébats étaient achevés, il ressentait ce besoin d'être au près d'elle. Il repensait à tous ses moments où il la cherchait dans les couloirs ou dans leur salle commune, tous ses sentiments de haine qui naissait en lui lorsqu'un autre garçon osait faire des remarques désobligeante à son sujet.

Drago était connu pour son manque d'empathie, pour sa grande capacité à ne jamais se faire la même fille deux soirs de suite. Mais voilà trois mois qu'il entretenait une relation avec une seule et unique fille. Toutes les autres avaient presque disparu à ses yeux, ce qui commençait sérieusement à le paniquer. Trois long mois qu'il n'avait pas touché une autre fille qu'elle.

Une panique s'empara de lui et sa nature d'enfoiré de première lui revint.

-« ne pense pas que tu m'es indispensable, je t'utilise juste pour mes besoins » répondit Drago

Noah se leva brusquement et lui arracha la chemise des mains. Lui lançant un regard des plus noirs tout en s'habillant. Un sentiment de souillure la dévorait. Il l'utilisait juste…

-« Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE » s'écria Noah, vexé.

-« tu t'attendais à quoi Jones ? Toi et moi ça n'a jamais été que du sexe, rien de plus. Je ne t'ai rien promis »

Noah n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-il lui balancer ça en pleine figure avec autant d'aisance ? Elle se sentait blessé par ses propos et contait ressortir la Noah féroce du début d'année qui s'était pour le moins assagit avec lui.

-« entre toi et moi qui a oublié qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre nous ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes yeux de merlan fris que tu me lance dans les couloirs quand je passe à côté de toi, ou bien le fait que tu tiens de plus en plus à rester en ma compagnie en cachant mes vêtements… » Le nargua la jeune fille

-« attends, tu insinues quoi là ? »

-« oh mais arrête … Je n'entends plus aucune de ses idiotes avec qui je partage mon dortoir parler de toi et de la manière dont, je cite, ' tu les fais grimper aux rideaux'… Merde Malefoy, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as des sentiments pour moi » s'énerva Noah

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui d'un air menaçant qui rappelait de mauvais souvenir au jeune homme. Elle avait accentué ses dernières répliques en enfonçant un doigt sur le torse de Drago. Ce dernier sentait une colère ravageuse monter en lui.

-« je ne ressens absolument rien pour toi et pour ton information je me tape bien d'autre filles d'accord, il n'y a pas que des serpentardes dans cette école je te signale. Et si tu l'avais oublié je suis Drago Malefoy, je peux avoir n'importe quelles filles d'accord. Aucunes ne me résiste, même pas toi »

Noah s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il la coupa d'un signe de la main.

-« j'en ai connu des filles faciles mais tu sais qui se trouve au-dessus de toutes les autres… » S'exclama Drago

Plongeant son regard remplis de haine dans ceux de Noah, Drago prit sa voix la plus sombre…

-« toi »

Noah lui donna une gifle à en décoller une mâchoire.

-« Tu dois vraiment aimer les filles faciles alors… Trois mois Malefoy. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de toi, les filles faciles tu ne les garde pas plus d'une nuit. Trois mois… Je comprends enfin pourquoi je suis ta préférée… J'en suis limite flatté »

-« Je te le répète, j'ai eu d'autres aventures, ne pense pas que tu m'es indispensable Jones. Tu étais juste une nouveauté pour moi d'accord, de la chair fraiche… Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité. »

-« Tu as raison Malefoy, je rêvais… Mais maintenant je décide de me réveiller… Je dors depuis trop longtemps. Putain mais je vaux beaucoup mieux que ça ma parole. »

Elle réalisa à quel point elle n'avait pas remarqua que ce partenariat la dégradait, à quel point elle méritait mieux qu'une partie de jambe en l'air ici et là quand cela enchanté monsieur. C'était simple, pas de contrainte, pas d'attachement…

-« tu veux dire quoi par-là, » demanda Drago, qui avait peur de comprendre

-« c'est fini… »

-« Rien n'avait commencé » s'énerva Drago

Noah ramassa ses affaires et lui lança un regard blasé. Il voulait sans doute que leur confrontation s'éternise mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction.

-« exactement, bonne continuation Malefoy, et que ma route ne croise plus jamais la tienne… Bon vent »

Un mois plus tard, dans le dortoir des filles, Noah tenait compagnie à Pansy qui ne sentait pas bien, elle non plus n'avait pas la forme. Elle était barbouillée depuis quelque temps tandis que la brune avait affreusement mal au ventre et ne pouvait pas bouger de son lit. Les deux jeunes filles étaient allongées sur le lit de Pansy.

Pour lui changer les idées, Noah lui racontait pour la énième fois sa dispute avec Malefoy. Affirmant avec véhémence qu'elle était passée à autre chose et que de toute façon il n'y avait rien de bien important entre eux. Pansy et Ron avaient été surpris par l'annonce de leur amie mais remerciaient le ciel que cette aventure s'était arrêté avant que les deux ne s'attachent ou pire ne tombent amoureux.

-« j'en ai marre d'être une fille… Je veux mourir »

-« c'est qu'une semaine Pansy, après tu seras de nouveau en forme et tu pourras recouler avec ton rouquin adoré »

-« en parlant de rouquin, il nous a dit quelle heure ? » demanda Pansy, faiblement

Noah leva douloureusement son bras afin de regarder l'heure. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir depuis quelques temps maintenant.

-« on devrait y aller, il doit surement nous attendre »

-« c'est bizarre que Blaise et Drago ne sont toujours pas venus nous chercher. D'habitude quand je suis en retard, ils viennent défoncer la porte de se dortoir et me font sortir de force, prête ou non »

Noah qui s'était levée, arrêta tous mouvements

-« quoi ? Le décoloré vient lui aussi ? » S'offusqua-t-elle

-« oui... Je croyais te l'avoir dit » répondit rapidement Pansy, en se précipitent dans la salle de bain.

Noah souffla bruyamment et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit.

-« non… en plus de Potter et compagnie, je dois aussi supporter Malefoy… je me sens mal »

Quelques minute plus tard, Pansy réapparut habillé et prête à sortir. Son regard se posa sur la masse inerte sur son lit. Soudain, Noah se redressa une main posé sur sa bouche comme si elle empêchait quelque chose de sortir

-« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Pansy en la regardant bizarrement

Noah se précipita dans la salle bain sous le regard perplexe de Pansy.

Le silence… Un silence mortifiant était tombé au sein du petit groupe assied au fond du pub. Aucun ne voulait vraiment être là à ce moment. Noah, Blaise et Drago maudissaient Pansy d'avoir sorti la carte de l'amitié et de les avoir menacé pour qu'ils acceptent de venir avec elle, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry se demandaient pourquoi leur ami les avait embarqué dans une galère pareil.

Noah regardait par la fenêtre tout en ignorant le blond qui s'était assied juste devant elle, Hermione regardait d'une manière nerveuse toutes les personnes qui passaient près d'eux sous le regard étonné de Blaise qui avait pris place en face d'elle. Blaise jouait avec un morceau de son muffin tout en lançant des œillades à Drago en passant par Noah. Il était surpris de voir que ces deux-là avaient repris leur veille habitude. Harry lisait tranquillement la gazette des sorciers sous le regard indignait de Pansy.

Pansy et Ron avaient décidé d'annoncer à leurs amis respectifs qu'ils étaient en couple mais c'était sans compter sur les tensions qu'il y avait entre eux tous. La brune n'était plus aussi sure de vouloir leur dire, il risquerait d'avoir une émeute.

Blaise qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, balaya la salle de son regard perçant à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant mais faute d'avoir trouvé, il prit l'une des mèches de sa voisine et commença à jouer avec. Noah qui sentit une tension sur son cuire chevelue lança un regard surpris à Blaise qui semblait bien s'amuser avec ses cheveux.

-« mais qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda Noah, ce qui réveilla les autres

-« tu as de beaux cheveux et incroyablement doux » s'exclama Blaise, en se caressant la joue avec l'une de ses mèches

Noah lança un regard désespéré au reste de la table ce qui provoqua les rires de Pansy et Ron dans un premier temps puis Hermione et Harry ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et laissèrent échapper des rires discrets. Seul Drago resta de marbre mais l'atmosphère générale se détendit un peu, ce qui donna une bonne occasion à Pansy et Ron d'annoncer la « bonne nouvelle ».

-« vous vous demandez surement pourquoi on est tous réunit ici ? » commença Ron

-« ouais un peu » répondirent Hermione et Noah en même temps

-« personnellement je suis là parce que Ron nous a menacé » intervenu Harry

-« il t'a sorti la carte de l'amitié ? » Lui demanda Blaise

-« je vais finir par bruler cette carte un de ces quatre, moi je le vous dis » s'exclama Noah

-« et je t'aiderais s'il le faut » ajouta Hermione

-« mais l'amitié c'est important » dit Ron

Il vit une armée de paires d'yeux se braquer sur lui.

-« à ce que je sache Weasley, je ne suis pas ami avec un traitre à son sang » cracha Malefoy, d'une manière dédaigneuse

-« toujours aussi sympathique celui-là» maugréa Hermione

-« Granger garde tes réflexions pour toi » s'énerva Drago

-« calme tes ardeurs Malefoy » le menaça Noah

-« ferme-là Jones » répondit Drago

-« toi ferme-là Malefoy, tu vois pas que tu bousilles l'ambiance là ? Toujours à vouloir faire son intéressant » rugit Noah,

-« Jones, je t'aime bien en fait » s'exclama Harry

-« les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis dit-on souvent » rigola Hermione

-« Pansy tu les laisses s'insurger contre moi de la sorte ? » s'indigna Drago

-« oh le pauvre petit » répondit Pansy, en buvant une gorgé de sa bière au beure

-« bon je peux parler ou pas ? » s'imposa Ron, en osant le ton

-« calme-toi mec, on t'écoute » le calma Harry

-« à là quand c'est ton Ronald, tu ne lui demandes pas de calmer ses ardeurs » reprocha Drago à Noah

La concerné lui lança un regard blasé et reporta son attention sur Ron. Harry laissa échapper un rire face à l'ignorance de la blonde.

-« Jones 1 – Malefoy 0 » s'exclama joyeusement Harry

-« Ferme là Potter »

-« change de registre Malefoy » lâcha Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel

-« C'est mieux que je me taise sinon… » Commença Drago, énervé

-« … Ton père en entendra parler, on sait » termina Harry

Tout le monde pouffa de rire face à la si célèbre réplique du prince des serpentards.

-« Blaise, je croyais que tu étais mon ami » s'indigna Drago

-« désolé mec mais avoue que c'était bien envoyé quand même » rigola Blaise

-« Potter, je t'aime bien en fait » s'étonna Noah

Harry lui adressa un sourire amical en lui tendant sa main. En se levant pour attraper la main offerte, elle frôla de très près Blaise qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ses cheveux. Une forte envie de vomir la pris soudainement sous le regard inquiet de Pansy. Après avoir serré la main de Potter, elle retomba sur sa chaise une main poussée contre sa poitrine.

-« ça va Jones ? » demanda Blaise

Noah se précipita aux toilettes sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

-« Elle a quoi ? » demanda Hermione

-« je ne sais pas, elle ne se sent pas bien depuis quelques temps » les informa Ron

-« depuis trop longtemps » murmura Pansy

-« tu disais ? » la questionna Ron

-« je vais aller la voir » répondit Pansy

A poudlard, dans les toilettes des filles, trois silhouettes observaient un récipient avec impatience et angoisse.

Après leur après-midi à Près-au-lard, Noah accompagné de Pansy et Ron avaient commis un petit cambriolage dans l'infirmerie afin de dérober une petite fiole.

Le cœur battant, Noah ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette fiole. Tout un lot de prières passait dans sa tête pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais pressentiment. Malgré la présence de ses deux amis, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce fichu fiole qui contenait un liquide transparent. Tant que la couleur ne changeait pas, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de cet objet de malheur. Elle n'avait cru se trouvé dans cette situation…

-« je crois que c'est bon » lança Ron

-« alors ? » demanda Pansy, la voix tremblante

Noah les regarda un instant avant de leur montrer la fiole qui avait à présent une magnifique couleur rouge sang.

-« C'est rouge… C'est rouge mais ça veut dire quoi ? » Demanda Ron perplexe

-« que je me suis mise dans une sacré pétrin » répondit Noah, calmement

Ron regarda Pansy qui avait les larmes aux yeux et c'est alors là qu'il comprit dans quel pétrin c'était mise son amie.


	22. Chapter 22

Noah s'habillait en silence sous le regard compatissant de l'infirmière. Une semaine que ce fichu fiole avait tournée au rouge, une semaine qu'elle avait l'impression que son âme avait quitté son corps, que son regard divaguait et ne voyait plus clairement les éléments qui l'entouraient, que sa bouche ne disait plus rien. Ses gestes paraissaient se faire automatiquement sans grand effort de sa part. Chaque matin un espoir habitait en elle. Un espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle fuyait le plus possible ses amis, ne voulant et ne pouvant pas répondre à leurs questions concernant sa situation.

Elle en avait connu des situations compliquées dans sa vie mais celle-ci devenait de loin la plus compliqué. Quoi faire ? Que dire ? A qui le dire ?

Elle était perdue…

-« Miss » l'interpella l'infirmière

Noah lui lança un regard perdu. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était assise. L'infirmière, ayant enfin l'attention de la demoiselle, commença à engager la conversation…

-« Que comptez-vous faire ? Avez-vous réfléchi à la suite des événements ? »

Noah se contenta juste d'un bref mouvement des épaules.

-« Il y a plusieurs possibilités qui s'offre à vous mais je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant que vous avez le temps de réfléchir à elles toutes. Selon les tests, vous êtes enceinte d'environ trois mois, ce qui ne vous laisse très peu de temps si vous choisissez l'avortement. » L'informa PomPom

Les informations n'arrivaient pas correctement dans l'esprit de la serpentarde mais le mot ' avortement' la fit sortir de sa torpeur. C'était peut-être l'unique solution à son problème, il lui était impossible d'avoir un enfant à ce moment de sa vie. Non ce n'était pas raisonnable pour elle ni même pour cet être. Il ne mérité pas une mère comme elle, instable émotionnellement, incapable de tendresse et de donner de l'amour. Il méritait une mère prête à lui donner de l'amour, une bonne vie, une bonne éducation… Une mère comme la sienne.

La vie de sa mère défilait sous ses yeux et une contestation la frappa. Sa mère avait vécu la même situation mais s'était battue pour la garder, l'avait élevé malgré ses maigres revenues. Les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie étaient celles avec sa mère.

« Ne te dérobe jamais devant une situation difficile, si tu as réussi à survivre jusqu'à ici, tu peux résister à tout…Derrière chaque situation difficile, se cache une merveilleuse occasion de trouver le bonheur »

Lui avait dit un jour Aiden… Il avait l'habitude de lui dire qu'elle était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il n'est jamais rencontré lorsqu'elle voulait abandonner le combat.

La vie lui donnait un nouveau combat qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner pour sa mère et Aiden.

-« Je ne peux pas » répondit Noah, la voix roque

-« personne ne vous oblige à rien, si vous ne voulez pas le garder c'est votre choix et rien que le vôtre »

-« je ne peux pas faire ça… Vous comprenez… Je me dois de relever ce nouveau défi que la vie me donne » expliqua Noah, à contre cœur

Elles commencèrent à parler de la suite des évènements étant donné que Noah comptait garder l'enfant. Elle interdit à l'infirmière de divulguer l'information au directeur et même aux autres professeurs. La jeune fille refusa également de donner le nom du père de l'enfant.

Quittant l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle tout en réfléchissant à la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Comment allait-elle bien s'en sortir ?

\- «Noah ...»

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était déjà réfugiée dans ses bras. Ron la serra le plus étroitement possible pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant face à la détresse de ses amis. Le rendez-vous avec l'infirmière avait dut la ramener à la dure réalité de sa situation. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus abordé le sujet, préférant s'isoler que d'affronter ses peurs.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre dans le silence le plus complet. Seuls les sanglots de la blonde brisaient ce silence.

-« tu veux qu'on en parle ? » demanda délicatement Ron

-« je suis dans une merde pas possible. Je ne veux pas l'assumer mais je le dois…Je ne peux pas l'enlever, j'ai entendu son cœur battre. Tu t'en rends compte, il y a un cœur qui bat en moi » Paniqua Noah, en s'éloignant de lui

-« mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? Je veux dire si tu ne veux pas de lui, tu peux le donner à l'adoption » proposa Noah

-« je ne peux… » Souffla Noah

-« mais pourquoi ? Noah, tu ne peux pas l'avoir cet enfant… Poudlard ne reconnait pas les filles enceintes. Tu devras partir et revenir l'année prochaine pour recommencer cette année. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

La jeune femme tournait en rond ses mains sur sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas partir et puis revenir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-« Mais j'ai pas le choix. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je ne peux pas rester ici avec un bébé… En plus je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir revenir l'année prochaine, Je n'ai personne qui pourrait le garder. » Constata Noah

-« Attends … Tu comptes arrêter tes études ? Mais Noah, tu ne peux pas… »

-« Tu crois que Dumbledore va accepter que je reste dans cette école enceinte ? Tu penses à la réputation que cela va engendrer ? Quels parents laisseraient sa fille venir dans une école où elle tombera enceinte d'un pauvre con à l'égo surdimensionné » s'énerva Noah.

Ron savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses propos mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de la voir partir sans jamais la revoir. Il tenait à elle et ne voulait pas la voir gâcher sa vie de cette manière.

Il est vrai qu'aucune fille n'était restée à Poudlard lors d'une grossesse surprise mais en même temps aucun élève n'était venu au cours d'une année comme c'était son cas. Peut-être que Dumbledore serait indulgent avec elle.

-« mais Dumbledore ne peut pas te laisser partir comme ça, il peut faire quelque chose pour toi »

-« je ne suis pas une rouge et or moi… »

-« c'est quoi le rapport ? » demanda Ron, surpris

-« il accorde beaucoup plus de privilège à ta maison, les autres nous devons nous plier aux règlements… Ce que toi et tes camarades peuvent faire, nous les autres, nous ne pouvons pas le faire… » Expliqua Noah

-« Bon… Il est vrai qu'on a un certain nombre de privilège mais c'est parce qu'Harry ne peut pas quitter Poudlard sinon il court un danger certain »

-« J'aurais dut me taper Potter au lieu de l'autre vaut rien » s'exclama Noah

-« ça n'aurait rien changé je pense »

-« Dumbledore ne peut pas mettre dehors l'enfant de Potter. Si Potter court un danger automatiquement son gamin aussi… Alors que le gosse de l'autre enfoiré, tout le monde s'en fiche. » Raisonna Noah

Ron eu soudainement une illumination. Malgré l'aspect ironique de ses propos, le jeune homme trouvait qu'elle avait là une bonne idée.

-« mais c'est ça l'idée… On demande à Harry de se faire passer pour le père du bébé et ni vu ni connu » proposa Ron

Noah le regarda d'un air outragé

-« tu rigole là… Tu n'y pense pas »

Ron se trouva stupide…

-« en parlant de père … Tu lui as dit à la fouine ? » demanda Ron

-« non … Il m'a fallu du temps pour encaisser la nouvelle » répondit Noah

-« il faut lui dire… Après on avisera en fonction de sa réaction. Je trouverais une solution pour te garder auprès de moi »

Noah le prit une fois de plus dans ses bras.

Une semaine plus tard, Noah était dans sa salle commune en compagnie de Pansy, elles étaient dans un coin pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Elles parlaient de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ron et Noah fut surpris de voir que Pansy trouvait l'idée de Ron plutôt bonne. Faire passer Potter ou un des gryffondors comme le père du gamin mais Noah refusait catégoriquement cette idée.

-« mais pourquoi pas Noah, si tu fais croire que tu es enceinte d'un rouge et or, jamais tu ne partiras d'ici. »

-« faut pas abuser, ils ne sont pas tous à la botte du directeur » dit Noah, blasé

-« bon d'accord, les seuls qui ont généralement des vrais privilèges sont Potter, Granger et mon amoureux »

-«Bon Granger on l'élimine, Potter est… comment dire… Trop lui, ce n'est pas crédible… Il nous reste que ton amoureux. Remarque, ça ne choquera personne d'apprendre qu'il est le père de l'enfant » plaisanta Noah

Pansy laissa faner son sourire.

-« oh Pansy, je rigolais… J'assumerais cet enfant seule enfin si Malefoy joue le lâche »

-« non c'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Non rien… Bon il y a Malefoy qui est arrivé, c'est le moment de lui dire… Bouge-toi »

-« Bon j'y vais… Souhaite-moi bonne chance » dit Noah, en se levant

Ils échangèrent un regard, Noah lui fit un signe discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Drago fut surpris tout d'abord mais fini par la suivre discrètement lorsqu'elle sortit en première. Ils marchèrent dans le silence le plus complet en cherchant une salle vide. Drago jubilait à l'idée qu'elle veuille remettre le couvert. En s'engouffrant dans une salle, la blonde l'insonorisa et la ferma.

Noah le regarda dans les yeux sans pour autant réussir à formuler une phrase. Comment annoncer à une personne que sa vie était sur le point de changer ? Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait violement au fur et à mesure du temps.

-« Malefoy, faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important » annonça Noah

Le jeune homme afficha son sourire mythique tout en s'approchant d'elle. Il l'agrippa par la taille et posa ses lèvres contre celles de sa camarde. Noah le poussa brutalement.

Drago afficha un sourire et alla s'appuyant sur une table.

-« tu veux remettre le couvert ? » demanda Drago

-« non Malefoy… Je ne veux pas remettre un quelconque couvert avec toi" s'énerva Noah

-« alors pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? On est tous les deux, dans une salle vide, insonorisé et fermé à clef… Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi cela me rappelle plein de très bon souvenir »

-« Je suis enceinte » lâcha la jeune fille

Drago qui s'était appuyé contre une table, se redressa brusquement. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas comme si Merlin en personne se trouvait en face de lui. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi.

-« de qui ? » demanda Drago avec dégout

-« tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans cette salle ? » répondit Noah, sur les nerfs

-« c'est pas possible… Mais qui me dit que c'est moi le père, je te signale que tu es très proche de Weasley »

-« Oh arrête tes conneries Malefoy, toi et moi nous savons très bien qu'entre Ron et Moi, il n'y a absolument rien » s'exclama la jeune femme, exaspéré par le comportement de Drago

-« Mais qui me dit que c'est moi le père ? Ça peut être n'importe qui et tu veux me faire endosser le rôle juste parce que je suis riche » s'indigna Drago

Noah laissa échapper un rire nerveux…

-« Ton argent ? Tu crois que je suis assez conne pour me faire engrosser par un idiot comme toi juste pour l'argent ? Mettre en péril mon avenir juste pour l'argent ? » S'énerva Noah, en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui

Drago ne dit rien. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Jamais ses parents n'accepteront ce gosse, il est hors de question pour lui d'avoir un enfant hors mariage. Chez les Malefoy, ce comportement est complètement banni.

Son père le reniera. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir un enfant, les temps étaient trop sombre pour endossé l'enfant d'une sang-mêlé. Une guerre sans merci était sur le point d'éclater et il ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant avec une personne qui n'avait pas la même opinion que lui.

Ces parents étaient encore bien trop attachés à la valeur du sang et du rang sociale des gens. Noah lui avait raconté qu'elle n'avait plus de mère et ne connaissait pas son père, une situation que ses parents ne cautionneront pas…

Il ne pouvait pas assumer cet enfant.

-« je ne veux pas de ce gosse tu m'entends et puis tu m'as bien dit que c'était fini entre nous, alors oublie moi " L'informa Drago

-« je vois… Donc je suis seule dans cette histoire… Bien »

-« c'est pas comme si on avait vécu quelques chose d'incroyable… C'était juste un jeu pour moi, je suis désolé si tu es enceinte mais je peux rien pour toi… Evite d'associer mon prénom à cette chose que tu portes… Je tiens à ma réputation »

Noah le gifla violement, elle éprouva soudainement une haine inimaginable envers cet être. Comment pouvait-il lui dire des choses pareilles ? Non seulement, il l'abandonnait mais en plus il l'a rabaissé.

-« espèce de minable, tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Tous les mêmes, c'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit sur les Malefoy, lâche et froussard, ça te vas si tellement bien, incapable de prendre ses responsabilités en main. Quand il s'agit de la conception tu étais bien là mais dès qu'il s'agit d'assumer il n'y a plus personne. Tu me fais tellement pitié Drago Malefoy, même un elfe de maison vaut largement mieux que toi » lui cracha Noah remplit de haine.

Drago l'a saisi violement par le bras… Comment osait-elle insulter sa famille et le comparer à un vulgaire elfe de maison.

-« écoute moi Jones, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais il n'y a rien entre nous, absolument rien. Je n'ai jamais tenu à toi Jones, à vrai dire tu n'étais qu'un jeu pour moi, qu'un vulgaire divertissement. Tu ne représentes absolument rien à mes yeux, j'avais juste envie de me détendre. Si tu croyais que j'étais sincère avec toi, hé bien tu te trompais. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, ni même avec ... ce que tu portes » la menaça Drago, en l'agrippant violement par le cou.

De retour dans la salle commune, Noah était sur les nerfs. Un besoin irrésistible de parler à Pansy, la forçait à la rechercher mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

-« Dit moi Blaise, tu sais elle est où Pansy ? » demanda Noah

-« Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait à votre quartier générale avec Weasley » répondit Blaise

-« Merci… A plus »

Noah les trouva allongé l'un sur l'autre à peine habillé. La blonde se retourna violement face à cette scène.

-« Bordel, fermer la porte à clef quand vous faites ce genre de chose… C'est traumatisant » s'indigna Noah

Elle entendait des mouvements derrières elle, mais n'osait pas se retourner.

-« dit la fille enceinte d'un moins que rien » rigola Ron

-« Ron, on en a parlé… C'est pas encore le moment de se foutre d'elle »

-« je rigolais… C'est bon Noah, tu peux te retourner »

La blonde se rua sur le rouge et or et lui donna un gros coup sur l'épaule. Puis s'effondra sur le sofa. Elle leur rapporta d'une manière détaillée, sa charmante altercation avec le lâche qui l'avait mise enceinte. Pansy maudissait Drago et remerciait Merlin qu'elle ne se soit pas retrouvé dans la même situation lorsqu'elle était une groupie du blond ténébreux.

Noah mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-« Noah… Ecoute, Ron et moi, nous avons très bien réfléchit et on pense avoir trouvé une solution. »

La future maman releva doucement la tête et fixa ses amis très longuement.

-« je vous écoute »

-« bon, ça va être une situation compliqué mais on y arrivera » dit Ron

-« je ne comprends pas… Comment ça on ? »

Pansy prit la main de Ron.

-« Je serais le père de ton enfant »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que Noah ne comprenne pleinement les paroles de Ron.

-« pardon ? » lâcha Noah, prise au dépourvu

-« je serais le père de ton enfant. Comme je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry et qu'il a besoin de moi pour réussir à vaincre Voldemort… »

-« Chéri… » Le repris Pansy, en lui donnant un coup de coude

-« Ah oui pardon ma puce,… Je disais Harry a besoin de moi pour tuer tu-sais-qui alors Dumbledore ne peut pas vraiment me mettre à la porte et j'en ai parlé avec Harry et il est prêt à faire pression sur le directeur pour que tu restes ici. Même Hermione te soutient, étant contre cette règle de mettre à la porte une fille enceinte au lieu de la soutenir » expliqua Ron

Noah resta un instant silencieuse.

-« Ron… C'est incroyablement gentil ce que tu veux faire pour moi mais j'attends un bébé…Un bébé… Ce n'est pas un chien ou un poisson rouge mais un bébé. C'est très sérieux, si tu plonges là-dedans c'est pour toute la vie, tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière parce que il y a un être humain en jeu. Il ou elle aura besoin d'amour, de protection et d'une attention particulière. Ron, je suis tellement tentée de te dire oui mais je ne veux pas que tu t'embarque là-dedans sans savoir ce qui t'attends vraiment. » S'exclama Noah

Pansy et Ron se regardèrent attentivement. Ils échangèrent un baiser avant de reporter leur attention sur Pansy

-« Pour tout te dire, on n'y pense depuis que tu l'as découvert. Je suis prêt à assumer cette enfant. Tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire, on est là. Je suis là pour toi. On y arrivera ensemble, toi, moi et Pansy. Tu peux même compter sur Harry et Hermione, ma famille sera là aussi, ma mère pourras garder le bébé l'année prochaine » expliqua Ron

Noah laissa échapper quelques larmes.

-« Tu l'as déjà dit à ta famille ? » demanda-t-elle, entre deux sanglots

-« non… J'attendais ta réponse pour leur annoncer. Je l'ai juste dit à Harry et Hermione et ils veulent faire vraiment apprendre à te connaitre. Harry t'a trouvé vachement sympa. Tu n'es pas seule »

-« Mais toi Pansy, ça ne te gêne pas que tout le monde penseront que Ron m'a mise enceinte ? »

-« Je me fiche de ce que les gens penseront, je rends service à une de ma meilleure amie. Et je sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous, donc les rumeurs je m'en fous complétement. » Répondit Pansy

Noah éclata en sanglot face à ses êtres simplement formidable qu'étaient ses amis.

-« La tête que fera mon père lorsqu'il apprendra qu'un Gryffondor qui plus est Ronald Weasley m'a mise enceinte… » Rigola Noah

Pansy et Ron se regardèrent confus.

-« Ton père ? » s'écrièrent-ils

-« oui mon père »

-« mais je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas ? » lui dit Pansy

-« moi aussi, mais j'ai découvert qui il était »

-« et ? » insistèrent les amoureux.

-« et vous allez être choqué et Ron, tu risques fortement de renoncer à ta proposition »

-« il ne doit pas être pire que cet abruti de Rogue » s'exclama Ron

Noah afficha un sourire moqueur face à leurs têtes.

-« Je vais dire à mon père que le père de mon bébé l'a traité d'abruti »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-« Rogue est ton père ? » s'étouffa Pansy

-« oui… »

-« mais… Comment il a fait pour rencontrer ta mère et même pour la séduire… Mais enfin c'est Rogue quoi » s'indigna Ron

-« eh bien, ma mère était élève ici et elle a eu une liaison avec lui. » expliqua Noah

-« Rogue et une élève ? Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui… Les Jones vous aimez les situations compliqué ma parole » se moqua Pansy

-« Rogue a fait du détournement de mineur… Je ne le verrais plus de la même manière » dit Ron

-« Ils étaient tous les deux consentants, c'est qui comptes… Et en plus, ils m'ont conçus donc le détournement de mineur c'est plutôt bien conclus » ironisa Noah

-« Tu es la fille de Rogue, ce qui fait que Rogue et moi nous sommes à présent lié, quand les gens sauront ça, ils auront peur de moi » se rendit comptes Ron

-« moi aussi, puisque je suis techniquement la belle-mère de cet enfant. Bordel, je suis à présent dans l'arbre généalogique de mon professeur »

-« ne le dites à personne. Dumbledore m'a formellement interdit de divulguer cette information, mon père risque vraiment chère si le ministère apprenait ça. » Paniqua Noah

-« oh d'accord… ça reste entre nous alors mais on peut te charrier ou pas ? »

-« Pansy, j'ai dit on en parle pas du tout, enfin du moins pas pendant que je suis à Poudlard, d'accord ? » insista Noah

Ses deux amis jurèrent de tenir leurs langues.

-« et pour le bébé, ça reste aussi entre nous. Je ne veux en aucun cas que mon enfant soit associé à cette famille de lâche » continua Noah

-« Ce pacte reste entre nous. » dirent Pansy et Ron.


	23. Chapter 23

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que l'année scolaire était terminée. Le serpentard n'avait aucune envie de rester de rester chez lui, mais son père l'avait obligé à rester et à prendre part aux atrocités qui se déroulaient sous ce toit. Profitant d'un temps de répit où son père s'était absenté, Il s'était isolé dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Seul dans son refuge, il laissa éclater sa colère et son amertume face à sa misérable vie.

La situation était devenu critique, Voldemort avait établi son QG chez lui et son père trop peureux avait accepté ou plutôt obtempéré. Le jeune homme éprouvait de plus en plus de haine envers cet homme qui lui servait de père. Peut-être qu'elle avait finalement raison, la lâcheté était le trait de famille le plus caractéristique des Malefoy.

Son père était incapable de dire non à cet être abject qu'ils appelaient « maitre ». Il ressentait de la jalousie face à la chance qu'avaient eue Blaise et Pansy. Blaise et sa mère s'étaient déclarés neutres et avaient pris le largue vers une destination inconnue. Quant à Pansy, elle s'était enfuie chez son nouveau petit-ami Weasley et bénéficié donc de la protection du camp adverse tandis que ses parents s'étaient eue aussi déclaré neutres et avaient quitté le pays.

Mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Sa famille n'était pas aussi courage ou pas aussi rusé que les autres. Sans le vouloir, il était pris en plein milieu de tout ça et n'avait pas son mot à dire sinon il risquait une mort certaine. Il en avait marre, marre d'entendre ces cris provenant de son sous-sol, marre de voir tous ses morts au tour de lui, marre d'être méprisé par son père, marre de sa vie. Il se trouvait lâche de na pas avoir le courage de revendiqué ses droits ni même de vivre sa vie comme bon lui semble.

Ils avaient tous raison. Il avait pris l'habitude d'abandonner lorsque les responsabilités devenaient beaucoup trop importantes. C'était cela que lui reproché son père. Son aptitude presque inné à fuir les obligatoires.

Il l'avait abandonné, elle et son enfant. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, ils n'avaient plus reparlé. Avant les vacances, Pansy ne voulait pas lui donner des nouvelles de la blonde. L'insultant à chaque fois qu'il osait lui demander quoique ce soit en rapport avec Noah Jones, la seule chose qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire c'est qu'elle gardait le bébé et qu'il se développait bien. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Pansy, il ne savait rien du bébé ni du ressentit de la mère. Aurait-il une fille ou un garçon ? Qu'est-ce que Noah ressentait ? Comment vivait-elle cette grossesse ? Il y avait bien trop de questions sans réponse.

Il l'aimait bien cette fille. Bien plus qu'il ne l'osait s'avouer.

S'il n'avait pas porté le nom Malefoy, il aurait tenté sa chance avec elle. Ils auraient élevé cet enfant ensemble. Maintenant, son propre avenir était compromis, il n'était pas sure de survivre à cette guerre et remerciait Merlin pour ça. Son enfant n'avait pas besoin d'un père aussi lâche que lui.

Mais un minuscule espoir résidait en lui et il se fit une promesse à lui-même : dès que la guerre sera fini il retrouvera Noah, il lui dévoilera tous ses sentiments et lui demandera pardon. Il reconnaitra son enfant et tous les trois quitterons l'Angleterre et recommenceront une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

Pour se défouler, il prit un papier et se mit à écrire toutes les choses qui n'aura peut-être pas la chance de lui dire en face.

Noah,

J'espère que tu vas bien, que le bébé se développe bien. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je suis désolé pour tous ce que je t'ai dits, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je donnerai tous pour être à tes côtés, pour sentir notre enfant grandir en toi.

Je regrette tellement de t'avoir dit toutes ces horreurs que je ne pensais même pas. Je t'ai dit tous ces horreurs parce que je tiens à toi, et parce que je n'ai jamais été vraiment courageux tu sais, j'ai toujours été ce genre de gamin, qui accuse les autres pour s'en sortir. J'ai toujours voulu faire les choses à la perfection pour plaire à mon père et pour qu'il me considère enfin comme son fils et non comme cette mauviette qui n'arrête pas de le décevoir. Mon père veut tellement que je lui ressemble et j'ai tellement peur de m'opposer à lui. Je suis obligée de fonctionner comme il le veut.

Lorsque tu m'as appris que j'allais devenir père, j'ai eu peur et lorsque j'ai peur et bien je rejette les gens et je m'enfuis. Cet enfant allait être la déception suprême pour mes parents et je n'étais pas prêt à subir leurs reproches.

Je t'embrasse

DM. 

Noah,

Tu me manque de plus en plus, nos moments me manquent. Je me sens vraiment con de t'avoir laissé m'échapper, j'espère que tu te portes bien et le bébé aussi.

J'espère que tu es en sécurité dans le monde moldu qui est épargné par la guerre pour le moment. Mais je sais pertinemment que tu es avec lui et qu'il prend soin de toi de la manière dont j'aurais dut le faire. J'ai enfin reçu des nouvelles de Pansy qui m'a appris que tu avais accouché mais n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus sur le bébé. Comme je m'en doutais si bien, tu étais avec lui pendant toute ta grossesse et tout le monde prenait soin de toi. Pansy m'a appris que l'arrivé du bébé avait adoucis l'atmosphère et que tout le monde se disputait pour en prendre soin.

Il y a une rumeur qui cour permit les mangemorts, ils prévoient d'attaquer les Weasley. Je souhaite juste que tu ne sois pas là lorsque cela se produira, même si une partie de moi souhaite te voir. J'ai tellement hâte de te serrer contre moi et d'avoir enfin notre enfant dans mes bras.

Je t'embrasse

DM 

Noah,

Je t'ai enfin vu. Tu étais tellement magnifique dans ta robe blanche, tes cheveux attachés et se magnifique sourire qui te vas si bien.

Lorsque nous avons attaqué, tu t'es précipité dans ses bras avec cet air effrayé figé sur le visage et dans tes bras tu portais un bébé. Je me suis arrêté pendant un instant afin de mieux regarder le bébé en pleure. Ses pleures se noyaient dans le désordre qui régnait mais je pouvais les entendre à la perfection. Weasley vous protégeait en contrant tous les sorts. Je sais enfin que je suis père d'une magnifique petite fille.

Plus la situation s'envenimait et plus la peur de vous voir blesser ou même tuer me tiraillait mais soudain, tu remis notre fille à madame Weasley avant de disparaitre avec Weasley, Potter et Granger. Malgré la panique que les Mangemorts ont provoqué au mariage, je ne voyais que toi. J'aurai tellement aimé que tu transplane avec moi et notre fille. J'ai honte, je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle, ni à quoi elle peut bien ressembler. J'aurai voulu être près de toi lors de sa naissance pour te soutenir. Voldemort est très en colère, Potter a réussi à l'échapper, comme il a repris les commandes du ministère, vous êtes devenu les quatre individus les plus recherché d'Angleterre.

Je t'embrasse

DM

Noah,

J'ai appris ce que vous avez fait au ministère. Je t'admire vraiment, risquer ta vie pour rendre libre le monde magique, je n'aurai jamais eu le courage d'accomplir tant de chose. Tu avais raison, je ne suis qu'un lâche. J'aurai dit avoir une rage de vivre, une rage de protéger notre fille et de l'offrir la vie que j'aurais voulu avoir.  
Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de toi et de tes trois mousquetaires, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur s'arrête brutalement lorsque j'ai entendu ma tante dire que tu étais dans mon salon, avec eux, qu'ils t'avaient attrapés.

Je suis descendu comme une furie et je t'ai vu. Tes cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, tu avais l'air vraiment en colère. Je t'ai trouvé horriblement belle et sexy et tous nos moments à deux me sont revenus en tête. Je me suis rappelé nos soupirs, nos rires et nos caresses. Je te revoyais encore onduler en dessous de moi avec toute la grâce que je te connais. Une seule envie me vint en tête, celle de t'embrasser et de te prendre dans mes bras.

Plus je rapprochais de toi et plus ton regard noir me transperçait avec honte et mépris. Ma tante me demanda de lui dire ton identité et de confirmer celle de Potter. Je n'osais pas prononcer un mot par peur de te décevoir. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, ma bouche confessa ne pas reconnaitre Potter même s'il était évident que c'était lui.

Je vis un éclair de reconnaissance abriter tes pupilles. Granger se fit torturer à même le sol sous tes protestations et celle de Potter et Weasley enfermé dans ma cave. Potter accouru vers elle et vint la sauver. Tu engageas un combat contre ma tante avant de la désarmer et de disparaitre dans un pop sonore.

Je t'embrasse

DM

Mon amour,

Vous êtes venus à Poudlard, tu étais là devant moi avec une telle assurance, cette assurance qui me manque. Personne ne s'apprêtait à vous voir.

Voldemort et ses troupes ont débarqué et toutes les protections au tour de Poudlard ont étaient renforcées par tout le monde. Les plus jeunes ont été conduits au sous-sol pour les protéger pendant les plus âgés, nous nous sommes préparés au combat de notre vie. Un combat qui nous a marqué à vie et qui a mis fin à certaines de nos courtes existences. Dis-moi mon amour, Combien de temps oublions-nous le visage sans vie de ceux qui ont partagé 7 ans de notre vie ? J'ai tellement eu peur que ma fille grandisse sans moi, sans toi. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne sache qui je suis si jamais j'aurais péri lors de cette guerre. Mon amour, j'avais tellement peur de la mort. Peur de toutes les choses que j'aurais manquées. Peur de savoir que ma fille risquait de devenir orpheline si jamais nous étions morts.

L'Ordre et le corps enseignants étaient à cran, oui c'était le moment, le moment tant redouté. Agrippant ma baguette, je te cherchais du regard afin de trouver un peu de courage. Et soudain je vis les morts s'écrouler autour de moi, des amis, des professeurs, des visages que j'avais l'habitude de voir sans vraiment les voir… Je me battais comme je pouvais, tous en gardant un œil sur toi ma belle. Tu étais déchainée et te battais avec autant de vigueur qu'en cours, tu exterminais tous les mangemorts avec insolence. Tu as sauvé pas mal de vie.

Puis soudainement il eut une pose, durant laquelle tout le monde s'est recueilli, les blessés ont été mis en sécurité tandis que les morts se firent regrouper. J'ai voulu te parler mais tu me frappas violement au visage avant de me crier dessus et de t'en aller retrouver Pansy et Ron. Pansy me prit dans ses bras avant de me dire que tu étais sur les nerfs, tu n'avais pas vu notre enfant depuis le mariage.

Voldemort a demandé à tout le monde ceux qui voulaient rejoindre son camp. Nous étions tous dehors devant la dépouille de Potter. Il m'a demandé de rejoindre son coté, à ce moment-là j'ai senti ton regard sur moi, je t'ai regardé et par je ne sais quelle force en moi, j'ai osé dire NON. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai osé dire non à l'avenir qu'ils prévoyaient pour moi. J'ai senti les regards surpris de pas mal de personnes sur moi, j'ai tourné délicatement la tête et mon regard a croisé le tiens pendant quelques secondes.

Et tout a recommencé, la bataille, des cris, des morts, des morts et encore des morts. Tu as sauvé ma mère mais tu n'as pas épargné un mangemort qui a voulu s'en prendre à Pansy. Tu as combattu Voldemort et la affaibli, il était presque mort quand Potter le tua. Lorsque le mage noir mourut, il y eu un petit moment de flottement pendant lequel personne ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis des cris de joies ainsi que des applaudissements se firent entendre. Tout le monde était heureux, et se prenaient dans les bras. Tu t'éclipsas sous les applaudissements généraux.

J'étais dehors avec mes parents, au loin on pouvait voir Potter, Granger et Weasley sur un pont. Je pensais à toi, me demandant ce que tu pouvais bien faire et tu es apparu. Tu t'es assise sur les marches à une assez bonne distance et tu tenais dans tes bras notre bébé. Tu lui parlé mais je ne pouvais pas entendre ce que tu lui disais. Des petits gazouillis provenaient dans mes oreilles, je vous observais avec tendresse. Ses cheveux blonds, ses petits doigts potelés, sa petite voix… Elle avait l'air trop mignonne. Puis Weasley s'est approché de toi et tu lui as donné notre fille. Vous êtes parti sans même m'adresser un regard.

Je t'embrasse

DM

Noah,

7 mois, cela fait exactement 7 mois que la guerre était terminé, 7 mois que le monde magique se remettait petit à petit, par le plus grand étonnement de tous, Poudlard a rouvert ses portes et a proposé aux 7eme années de refaire une année car la précédente avait été perturbé par la guerre.

Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de toi depuis 7 mois, ni de ma fille. Pansy refusait catégoriquement de me donner des informations sur elle. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle jusqu'au 1er septembre où je t'ai revu. J'étais dans mon compartiment avec Blaise et Pansy à discuter de nos ressentit vis-à-vis de l'après-guerre, quand soudain une petite fille entra. Elle avait l'air perdu mais eu un énorme sourire à la vue de Pansy et elle alla se caller dans ses bras d'une démarche peu assuré. Je regardais avec attentions cette petite frimousse drapé dans une adorable petite robe blanche. Je ne parvenais pas à voir son visage car sa tête était enfouie dans le cou de Pansy. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec insistance et c'est là que je sue qui elle était.

Avant même que je ne prononce un mot, tu es entrée dans le compartiment. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque tellement tu étais plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Tu avais l'air reposé et affichait un magnifique sourire. Je suis littéralement retombé sous ton charme, une seconde fois mais tu ne m'as même pas accordé un regard. Je voulais juste que tu me regard, j'avais besoins de ce regard, de ton regard, je te suppliais au fond de moi pour que tu me regarde. J'étais en plein dans ta contemplation lorsqu'une petite voix retentit en ta direction " MAMAN ", elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Pansy avant te sauter dans les bras.

Une excitation extrême m'envahi, j'arrivais à peine à respirer à l'idée que ma fille se tenait en face de moi. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle avait grandi. Merlin, elle marchait, bien sûr d'une démarche pas vraiment assuré mais elle marchait. J'eu un pincement au cœur en pensant à tous ce que j'avais manqué, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, ses premiers rires. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle aime, son plat préféré, ses jouets préférés, je ne sais rien alors qu'elle est ma fille, honte à moi. Plus je l'observais et plus j'étais émus, elle était un peu plus blonde que toi mais bien moins que moi, ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi bleu que les miens, enfaite elle avait tes yeux. Elle est ma fierté sans même la connaitre. Comment s'appelait-elle ? Elle avait ton sourire, ton magnifique sourire. Tu pris Pansy dans tes bras et t'assieds juste en face de moi mais toujours sans me regarder alors ma fille, assise sur tes genoux, me regardait avec cette lueur dans les yeux. Mon cœur fondit littéralement en constatant qu'elle avait mon regard, puis elle détourna les yeux afin de regarder Blaise. Blaise se leva afin de faire sa connaissance sous ton regard suspicieux, mais je sentis que tu détendis lorsqu'elle éclata de rire face aux grimaces de mon ami. Elle lui réclama même un câlin et toi tu avais un sourire attendris en la regardant faire. Une tête rousse apparut soudainement, le visage de ma fille s'élimina, elle trotta, les bras en l'air, en criant " PAPA ". J'ai cru que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, comment ça MA fille appelait Weasley papa ? C'est moi son père, c'est moi qui aurai dut l'avoir dans mes bras, c'est à moi qu'elle aurait dut faire un énorme câlin avec ses petits bras, oui ça aurait dû être moi. C'est MA fille, putain Noah c'est MA fille. Tu n'avais pas la droit de me faire ça, vous n'aurez pas dû faire ça, toi Ron été Pansy. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, de me voler MA fille. Il t'a volé à moi et maintenant il me vole ma fille, non Noah, je ne suis pas d'accord, comment avez-vous pu prendre une telle décision. Et ma promesse alors ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? C'est grâce à elle que j'ai tenu durant cette guerre.  
Lors de la répartition, Rogue annonça que tu étais sa fille, toute la salle étais choqué et que ma ...Enfin la petite allait passer l'année dans l'école. Il a menacé quiconque s'en prendra à la petite d'une mort atroce et douloureuse, soutenus par le Trio d'Or, des serpentards et toi. Il y a quelque mois, j'aurais trouvé ça formidable mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de vous voir appartenir à un autre Homme. Pansy m'a assuré que tu étais heureuse et que la petite aussi. Que tu avais pris cette décision afin d'offrir un meilleur avenir à la petite mais je suis extrêmement déçu, d'autant plus que Potter a été désigné comme parrain de Ma fille. Je ne peux pas retenir un rictus de dégout face à l'image de Potter tenant fièrement ma fille dans ses bras en criant à tout le monde à quel point Weasley avait eu une si magnifique fille. Tout le monde trouva Ma fille mignonne et adorable. La seule chose de positive dans cette histoire et qu'enfin je connais son prénom… Venus… Venus Weasley.

Je ne t'embrasse pas

DM


	24. Chapter 24

Plusieurs mois plus tard dans leur appartement, les deux préfets en chef avaient réuni leurs amis pour un petit moment de partage.

Assied sur l'un des canapés, Ron tenait dans ses bras Pansy. Leur couple était véritablement à l'origine de la formation du groupe d'ami le plus improbable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Depuis qu'ils avaient officialisé leur liaison, bon nombre de rumeurs circulées au sujet de Ron ayant fait un enfant à Noah mais sortant avec Pansy.

Blaise et Ginny n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards significateurs qui n'échappés pas à leurs amis. Ils étaient tous au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lors de la grande fête qui avait été organisé pour fêter la fin de la guerre et la victoire de la lumière contre l'obscurité. Ginny s'était réveillée complètement perdue et nue dans le lit de Blaise et depuis les deux jeunes gens s'évitaient comme la peste. Manque de bol ou heureux hasard, le frère de l'une fricotait avec la meilleure amie de l'autre et avait mis enceinte l'une de leur autre amie.

Harry avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de sa petite amie Hermione. Tout le monde s'était écrié lorsqu'ils avaient officialisé leur couple. Ron s'était permis de taquiner Harry en lui disant qu'il lui avait fallu presque 8ans pour qu'il réalise ce que tout le monde savait déjà.

On pouvait distinguer néanmoins deux exceptions, un certain Drago assied dans un pouf solitaire et une Noah, face à lui, assise sur un fauteuil. Ses deux derniers ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement bien et ne se parlaient presque jamais. La jeune fille évitait le jeune homme comme plus possible, ne voulant pas lui fournir d'explications face à la paternité de Ron. Lors des sorties en groupe, elle évitait de rester en contact avec lui et de trop lui accorder de l'importance. Le serpentard, quant à lui, faisait tous pour se faire remarquer par la demoiselle, il cherchait toujours son regard ou une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais rien n'y faisait, elle persistait à le fuir.

Depuis quelque mois, il cherchait à avoir une conversation avec elle, il voulait des explications. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait mis en place toute cette mascarade. Il avait bien sur demandé à Pansy de lui expliquer mais la brune lui avait balancé des horreurs en pleine figure avant de lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas assumé son rôle de père. Incapable de lui fournir des explications, il n'osait plus lui en parler.

A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Noah, il se revoyait dans sa chambre entrain de lui écrire toutes ses lettres qu'il n'osait pas lui envoyer. Il repensait à toutes ses promesses qu'il s'était fait. Une certitude grandissait en lui… il la voulait coute que coute, elle, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps et son cœur. Toutes ces parts d'elle hantaient ses nuits. C'est fou comment une seule et unique personne parvenait à devenir une obsession, comment elle parvenait à vous déstabiliser en un seul regard, en une seule parole. Elle était devenue son obsession...

Un autre désir le dévorait depuis quelques temps… Il voulait que l'on considère Venus comme étant sa fille et non comme celle de Weasley. Plus il passait de temps près d'elle et plus il s'émerveillait des progrès qu'elle faisait. Même si Noah ne le laissait jamais seule avec elle, de ce fait il n'arrivait pas à créer un quelconque lien avec elle. Une jalousie l'habitait chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur l'image de Weasley jouant avec sa fille ou chaque fois qu'il l'entendait l'appeler « papa ».

Il tenait vraiment à avoir une bonne conversation avec elle, pour lui partager enfin ses sentiments et pourquoi ne pas se remettre avec elle. Il voulait sortir de Poudlard diplômé, et commencer une nouvelle vie avec les deux femmes de sa vie. Il se voyait dans une petite maison avec jardin pour permettre à son petit ange de jouer librement. Il se voyait monter une grande entreprise et demander Noah en mariage. Il voyait leur gigantesque mariage, les petits frères et sœurs blonds aux yeux bleus de Venus. Eux deux assied dans leur terrasse en regardant leur enfant jouer et leurs éclats de rires résonant dans l'air. Les yeux de Noah le détaillant avec ce regard qu'elle réservait habituellement à Weasley mais avec une touche d'amour en plus, il la voyait sourire et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde…. Oui, décidément il fallait qu'il lui parle… Au nom de ses rêves et de leur future vie.

-« Dray tu vas bien ? Tu souris étrangement ! » S'inquiéta Blaise en voyant la tête de son ami

Le Dray en question repris ses esprits et observa tous ses amis qui l'observaient étrangement, il tenta un regard vers l'objet de ses rêves mais elle détourna très vite le regard. Déçu, il répondit :

-« oh c'est rien, juste un vieux souvenir sans importance »

-« bon ce n'est pas tous mais j'ai un entrainement, il faut quand même battre les Serpentards. Ron tu viens ... » Annonça Harry

-« bien sûr, Il faut les ridiculiser ces serpents » répondit Ron

-« Souvent imité mais jamais égalé » chantonna fièrement Blaise

Noah leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Je n'aurais jamais dut t'emmener au Mcdo toi… » S'exclama Noah

Toute la bande éclata de rire devant la tête de Blaise. Les deux Gryffondors quittèrent la pièce. Ginny fit un signe très discret à Blaise et finit par quitter elle aussi la pièce suivit de près par Blaise sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

-« ils nous prennent vraiment pour des imbéciles ? » demanda Pansy

-« Ils pensent surtout qu'on a pas remarqué leur petit manège. Quand elle quitte une pièce, il la suit… Soyez discret un peu » s'exprima Hermione

-« L'importance c'est qu'ils sont heureux non ? » demanda Noah

-« mais ils devaient nous le dire quand même » insista Hermione

-« il y a certaine chose que l'on n'ose pas dire… ou bien dans certains cas, les gens ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous exprimer » intervenu Drago

Les regards de Pansy et Noah se croisèrent un instant et le blonde pu lire un «mais Noah ai cette putain de conversation avec lui, ça ne coute rien de l'envoyer balader une fois pour toute »… Cette réplique résonnait dans ses oreilles depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

-« les filles, ça vous dit d'allé faire une balade dans le parc ou de faire un tour à prés-au-lard ? On pourrait discuter » demanda Pansy, un regard insistant appuyé sur Noah

-« un tour à prés-au-lard, j'ai des achats à faire et puis on pourra aller se boire un verre...mais Malefoy tu viens avec nous ? » dit Hermione se rendant compte de la présence de ce dernier

-« Oh non… au secours… passer une journée avec vous, sans d'autre mâle non merci… Je vais aller espionner Potter et Weasley » S'exclama Drago

-"C'est comme tu veux… Noah tu viens ? " demanda Hermione

Noah regarda Pansy qui lui fit les gros yeux.

-« Je vous rejoins après, j'ai d'abord des choses à régler et je vais aller voir un peu Venus »

-« Bon bah Pansy… On est toute les deux dans ce coup-là » Se résigna Hermione

-« Allons-y ma petite Hermione… Noah tu nous rejoins après hein ? » Dit Pansy

-« Y a pas de soucis… A toute les filles » répondit Noah, d'une petite voix, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent après avoir salué les deux serpentard restant. Pansy leur lança un regard signifiant « Vous avez intérêt à régler vos problèmes, c'est clair »

Noah se traitait mentalement d'idiot d'être restée seul avec lui. Elle sentait son regard pesant sur elle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regarde, non, elle ne devait pas. Elle avait toujours réussit à ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait peur d'être vulnérable, il la désarmé. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être forte, un simple regard de sa part la désarmé, pourtant elle ne devait pas craquée, ne devait pas faire ça et devait lui résister… Pour Ron, pour Venus mais surtout pour elle.

Elle ne voulait plus revivre le calvaire provoqué par son violant rejet. Il l'avait lachement abandonné et s'était amusé les jours suivant à s'afficher avec d'autres filles sous ses yeux. Il est clair qu'ils avaient convenu qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux mais la réalité était autre. Un véritable sentiment d'attachement s'était immiscé en elle lui donnant cette désagréable conclusion… Elle s'était plus qu'attachée à lui… Et son rejet lui a provoqué une sensation se rapprochant le plus possible d'un cœur brisé. Après des mois de réflexion intense en compagnie de son psychologue attitré Pansy Parkinson, elle avait enfin admis que Drago Malefoy, dont elle commençait très fortement à éprouver des sentiments, l'avait brisé le cœur.

Elle s'était promis, après cette constatation, de ne plus jamais rien éprouver pour lui. Cela ne représentait qu'une sale perte de temps et d'énergie. Une petite au plus prochain de son être, lui murmurait qu'il y avait peut encore de l'espoir pour eux, qu'il était temps pour elle d'être heureuse et pleinement amoureuse mais sa fierté la poussait à le maudire et à lui souhaiter la pire des morts.

L'amour n'était qu'une escroquerie qui l'avait déjà plumé une fois pas deux… On dit souvent qu'en amour nous devenons stupides mais cela n'était pas son cas… Pas deux fois la même erreur… Pourquoi redonner une seconde balle à la personne qui vous a d'abord atteinte ? Pourquoi lui donner le privilège de vous exécuter lorsque vous êtes sur le chemin de la guérison ? Elle avait réussi à enfuir ses sentiments pour lui mais les savoirs seuls dans une pièce, lui faisait quelque chose. Elle avait peur de lui et de leur passé… De leurs hormones et de leurs imaginations. Tous les deux seuls dans pièce plus que confortable… Elle n'osait pas trop imaginer…

Elle attendait juste que Poudlard finisse pour être loin de lui. Elle deviendra avocate, et habiterai avec sa fille loin de ce monde de sorcier, de la même façon que sa mère et elle. Peut-être qu'un jour elle rencontrera un homme qui l'aiderai à oublier ce crétin de blond arrogant… Elle avait tellement envie d'y croire mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle se fourrait les doigts dans l'œil. Il lui était impossible de l'oublier, même avec toute la volonté du monde, et pour la simple raison qu'il lui avait fait un gosse. 

-« pourquoi ? »demanda Drago

-« pourquoi quoi ? » Répondit Noah, sans l'accorder un regard et sur un ton noir qui les surpris tous les deux.

-« pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ce mensonge »

-« bon Malefoy, quand tu sauras faire des phrases complètes, tu m'enverras des nouvelles, sur ce à plus ! Ma fille m'attend » répondit Noah, qui tenta une échappatoire, ne voulant plus aborder cette conversation avec lui.

Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la porte… 

-" NOAH, TU NE VAS PAS T'ECHAPPER COMME CA, MA FILLE PEUT ATTENDRE " cria Drago 

Noah s'arrêta soudainement, fit un mouvement de baguette afin d'insonoriser la pièce et toujours dos à lui elle répondit :

-" TA fille ? "

-" oui MA fille, à ce que je sache c'est mon sang qui coule dans ses veines et non celui de l'autre goinfre"

Elle se retourna précipitamment, une rage indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-"elle n'est en aucun cas TA fille, tu m'entends. Tu as perdu tout droit sur elle quand tu m'as abandonné en me balançant toutes ces horreurs à la figure, fourre toi bien ça dans le crane Malefoy… JAMAIS… Je dis bien JAMAIS, elle ne sera TA fille. Dans tous les cas pas de mon vivant " répondit Noah en le fixant avec rage.

-"et tu crois qu'il sera meilleur père que moi ? "

-" il sera et est un meilleure père que toi, que tu le veuille ou non. Où étais-tu quand elle est née ? Où étais-tu quand elle avait de la fièvre en plein milieu de le nuit ? Où étais-tu quand elle était malade ? Quand elle pleurait ? Quand elle faisait ses premiers pas ? Quand elle disait ses premiers mots ? Où étais tu hein ? Dis le moi Malfeoy, Je t'écoute… Où-étais-tu ? » S'énerva Noah, se rapprochant de lui

Drago ne pouvait pas répondre à toutes ses questions… Il baissa légèrement la tête.

-« Il était là à chaque moment Lui. Pour me soutenir, pour m'épauler, me rassurer quand elle s'est fait hospitaliser en pendant plus d'une semaine. Lorsque j'ai perdu les eaux, on était que tous les deux dans mon appartement et alors que je commençais à paniquer, il a réussi à garder son sang-froid et à la faire naitre Malefoy... Il a toujours était là pour elle, à lui lire des histoires avant de s'endormir, à lui donner à manger en pleine nuit quand je n'en pouvais plus et rien que pour ça Malefoy, il anéantie ta putain de filiation sanguine » s'énerva Noah

_ « J'aurais pu faire tout cela moi aussi, si tu m'avais laissé la chance de le faire… Après la guerre, j'ai essayais de reprendre contact avec toi, d'être là pour toi et pour elle mais toi, tu m'as rejeté… Tout ce que je voulais c'était de me racheter auprès de toi et d'être un bon père pour elle » expliqua Drago, passablement énervé lui aussi. 

Noah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment osait-il lui parler comme si c'était elle la coupable dans cette histoire.

-" Ne prends pas tes désir pour de la réalité Malefoy. Tu crois que c'est facile de revenir quand j'ai déjà fait tout le boulot ? Si je n'ai pas voulu de toi après la guerre c'est parce que j'avais déjà réussi à me stabiliser toute seule, à régler mes propres problèmes mais surtout à offrir un bon avenir à ma fille. Je n'avais plus besoin de toi et elle non plus. On avait besoin de toi avant, j'avais besoin de toi avant quand je te l'ai annoncé, quand j'étais perdu et que mon monde s'effondrait autour de moi mais toi tu m'as lâchement abandonné. Et puis tu m'as très bien dit de ne surtout pas associer ton prénom avec mon enfant, j'ai juste suivi tes directives Malefoy… J'ai trouvé plus courageux que toi et il s'est merveilleusement bien occupé de nous. »

Drago encaissait ses paroles… Mais une rage naissait progressivement en lui… Weasley n'est pas plus courageux que lui…

-« tu as pensais à moi ? Tu as pensais à ce que j'ai ressenti en apprenant que Weasley était reconnu comme étant le père de mon enfant ? La chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang ? J'essaye vraiment de me faire pardonner Noah, mais toi tu te borne sur une simple erreur que j'ai faite. Tu parles de Weasley comme si c'était un véritable héros mais tu ne veux pas me laisser te monter que moi aussi je peux en être un… C'était juste de simples paroles, passe à autre chose bordel » 

Noah était sans voix, comment osait-il minimiser ses propos? Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui administra une magnifique gifle à en déplacer une mâchoire.

-« De simples propos ? De simple propos ?... Tu te fous de moi Malefoy, tu m'as limite traité de salope et ce n'était que de simples propos ? J'étais enceinte de ton enfant et la seule chose que tu as trouvé à me dire c'est « désolé, je ne peux pas assumer cette enfant, mais surtout n'associe pas mon prénom à ce que tu portes, je tiens à ma réputation » Malefoy… Tu as été odieux avec moi et envers mon enfant… Je me suis sentit salie par tes propos, humilié et rabaissé au plus bas… Tu as osé insinuer que cette enfant allait nuire à ta saleté de réputation et maintenant que je me suis révélée et qu'elle a une charmante famille qui l'aime plus que tout, tu oses venir te placer devant moi pour réclamer ta paternité que tu as renié dès le début… Vas-Te-Faire-Foutre-Malefoy » craqua Noah au bord de l'hystérie.

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre, il s'avoua même d'avoir était un enfoiré fini en repensant à ce qu'il lui dit mais sa fierté ne supportait pas les propos de la jeune fille. Il avait des circonstances atténuantes mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

-« Ma famille est tout aussi apte à prendre soin d'elle »

-« oh arrête tes conneries tu veux… Tous des pourritures de mangemorts, faibles et lâches qui plus est… Vous n'avez aucune autre aptitude que celle de la lâcheté » cracha Noah

Drago se précipita sur elle été la saisi par son cou… Elle allait trop loin dans ses propos. Il était le seul à pouvoir cracher ainsi sur sa famille… Personne n'avait le droit de lui exposer cette triste vérité de la sorte. Il le savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas hérité de la famille la plus courageuse mais elle n'avait pas le droit de cracher de la sorte sur eux. 

-« je t'interdis de parler de la sorte de ma famille » la menaça-t-il,

-« Malefoy… Que tu le veuille ou non, tu es lâche… et tu l'as toujours été… »

Drago la lâcha doucement tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il pouvait lire toute la haine qu'elle avait à son égard et cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

-« Je suis désolé… Pour tout… Pour les paroles blessantes, pour elle… Pour nous… » Murmura-t-il, en se détournant d'elle

Noah prise au dépourvu le regarda faire… Il alla s'écrouler sur le canapé et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

-« tu avais raison » lâcha-t-il

Noah ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il allait continuer… Un sentiment d'apaisement résidait en elle… Elle avait enfin vidé son sac.

-« j'avais des sentiments pour toi… Mais je n'ai jamais su comment les montrer alors j'ai fait ce qui me va le mieux…Je les ai fui… Nos moments me manquaient de plus en plus, c'était bien plus que du sexe… J'étais attaché à toi, j'arrivais à me confier à toi aussi aisément que je le faisais avec Blaise ou Pansy et c'est ça qui m'a fait flipper… Je t'appréciais beaucoup trop pour te garder auprès de moi… Je regrette vraiment mes paroles Noah… Je sais que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, que c'est trop tard… Mais je voulais que tu le saches… Je ne veux que ton bonheur et celui de… Venus »

Noah garda une fois de plus le silence… Laissant chacune de ses phrases faire le tour de son âme… Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin celui du blond, une chaleur dérangeante l'envahi… Ils n'en avaient pas encore fini…

-« merci » murmura-t-elle


	25. Chapitre 25

Voilà … Cette première partie est terminée… J'espère que vous avez aimé et que l'histoire n'était pas trop ennuyeuse. Cette partie était principalement centrée sur Noah et moins sur les autres personnages, ce qui a peut-être un peu dérangé certaines personnes.

La partie deux est déjà écrite en grande partie et est beaucoup moins centrée sur elle mais chaque personnage aura un petit moment à lui.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et j'espère que ma deuxième partie va vous plaire.


End file.
